Harry Potter et la seconde guerre des sorciers
by Wolf Earendil
Summary: Harry va avoir dixsept ans, vatil retourner à Poudlard, ou bien commencer sa quête des Horcruxes, ou bien associer les deux, que vatil se passer après la mort de la seul personne qi n'est jamais fait peur à Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et la deuxième guerre des sorciers

Chapitre I:Changement de comportement

Ce soir là, cela faisait environ 1 mois que Harry avait vu mourrir Dumbledore mais c'était aussi le moment qu'il attendait car aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il était minuit enfin il avait 17 ans, il était majeur et pouvait quitter les Dursley definitivement. C'est à ce moment la qu' il vit arriver 4 hiboux et un oiseau de couleur rouge et or.

-Tiens ce doit etre des lettres pour mon anniversaires, se dit Harry.

Il y avait les deux hiboux des Weasley, un hibou de poudlard et un hibou poratant le sceau du ministère.

-Tiens que me veut le ministère, se dit Harry.

Il ouvrit les lettres et commenca par lire celle de Ron.

Cher Harry,  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mais je t'offrirai ton cadeau demain car je viens te chercher demaina avec mon père vers 18h00.J'éspère que tes moldus te traitent bien. Hermione est arrivée il y a trois jours donc elle me dit de te dire à demain.

Ron  
PS:Le mariage de mon frère et de Fleur aura lieu le 10 Août et je sors avec Hermione.

-Enfin,pensa Harry à propos de Ron et d'Hermione.

La lettre qu apportait Errol était de Ginny.

Cher Harry,  
Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime encore et pour toujours mais aussi que mon frère, Hermione ou n'importe qui courent autant de danger que moi en étant à tes côtés alors reviens dans mon coeur et écoute le tien.  
Ta Ginny.

La lettre de Poudlard venait de Mcgonagall.

Monsieur Harry Potter,  
Notre très regretté Albus Dumbledore a laissé derrière lui un testament. Je vous demande donc de venir à Poudlard le 15 Août pour l'ouverture publique de celui-ci.  
Professeur Mcgonagall.

Le hibou du ministère lui avait amener une lettre lui disant qu étant majeur il pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et qu'il passerai son examen de transplannage le 5 Août.

Le dernier oiseau était en fait Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore qui lui apportait a la grande surprise de Harry.

Mon très cher Harry,  
Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde, mais n'oublie pas que tu as le pouvoir d'aimer, à propos de cela je t'ai legué à ma mort trois pouvoir spéciaux que tu devras attribuer à Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais ces pouvoirs ne fonctionneront que tant que tu aimeras ces personnes. Le pouvoir que j'ai choisis pour Ron est le contrôle des éléments, ceux d'hermione sont les pouvoirs d'ordre psychique et ceux de Ginny sont la guérisons des blessures des otres et des siennes. Mais ces pouvoirs ne fonctionneront que tant que tu leur porteras un amour sincère.  
Surtout n'en veut pas à Rogue et au jeune Drago car Rogue et moi avions prévu cet assasinat et comme je te l'ai dit à la fin de la deuxième année l'important ce n'est pas nos aptitudes mais nos choix et le jeune malefoy ne voulais pas me tuer Rogue avait fait avec moi un serment inviolable, c'est pour cela que je lui faisais confiance.Le jeune malefoy ne devrai pas tarder a nous rejoindre car Voldemort va vouloir le tuer n oublie pas les horcruxes et surtout revient à Poudlard et termine ta scolarité c'est la seul requête personnelle que je te fais.  
Dumbledore  
Ps:je te considérais comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce que lui avait écrit Dumbledore puis il s'endormit

A son réveil, il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva sa tante seule qui semblait l'attendre. Elle rompit le silence.

-Harry,avant que tu ne partes je tiens a te dire que je ne t'ai jamais détesté ni tes parents ni la magie mais que ton oncle lui déteste tout ça alors comme je l'aime sincèrement et bien je faisais semblant d'etre comme lui,dit la tante Pétunia.

Harry était abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends et je te pardonnes et en fait le père de mon ami Ron vient me cherché avec lui vers 18h00, dit Harry.

-D'accord mais avant que tu ne t'en ailles je tiens a te donner les affaires que j'ai retrouvé chez tes parents après leur assasinat et je te demande de m'ecrire de temps en temps,répondit la tante de Harry.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et posa le carton que sa tante lui avait donner sur son lit puis sortit sa valise.

-faislamalle, lança Harry.

A ce moment la toutes les affaires de Harry et le carton se rangerent de façon ordonnée dans la valise de celui ci.

A 18h00 Ron et son père arrivèrent et Harry monta dans sa chambre avec Ron pour prendre ses affaires et la cage d'hedwige,là il lui dit:

-J'aurai quelque chose à vous dire à Hermione, Ginny et toi car j'ai recu une lettre de Dumbledore mais je parlerai du contenu de celle ci quand on sera tous les quatres.

-Ok,dis Ron.

Une fois en bas il dit adieu a son oncle et son cousins et embrassa sa tante puis il transplanèrent avec le père de Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux:Explication et permis de transplanage 

Une fois arrivés au Terrier, ils mangèrent ce que leur avait préparé Mrs Weasley, puis Harry demanda:

-Ron, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Hermione?je vous retrouverai dans ta chambre avec Ginny.

-Oui j'y vais, répondit Ron.

Alors Harry monta jusqu'à la chambre de ginny et quand il entra celle-ci ne l'entendit pas.

-Hum hum, fit Harry.

-Oh Harry c'est toi,dit Ginny.

-Oui je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchit à nous deux et que je veux qu'on reforme un couple, tu as raison tout le monde est en danger dorénavant,dit Harry tandis que son coeur attendait la réponse.

-Je n'attendait plus que tu me le demandes, répondit Ginny.

-En fait il faut que tu viennes avec moi dans la chambre de ton frère j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose, se rappela Harry.

-Okay on y va, dit Ginny

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron où ils le trouvèrent en trai d'embrasser tendrement Hermione.  
En les voyant Ron et Hermione se séparèrent rapidement.

-Alors, de quoi voulait tu nous parler Harry, demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien, j'ai recu une lettre de Dumbledore, dit-il en leur tendant la lettre.

Ils la lirent et lorsqu'ils prorent connaissance du pouvoir que Dumbledore avait laisser pour eux il y eu comme des étincelles dorées sortant de la lettre pour entourées Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Wouah, dirent-ils en choeur.

-Et en plus il dit que assasinat était prévu avec Rogue et de faire confiance à Malefoy car il devrait bientôt rejoindre notre camps, dit Ron ébahit.

-Si j'ai bien comprit ces pouvoirs ne fonctionneront que tant que tu pourras nous porter de l'amour donc tant que nous serons dans le camp des forces du bien, dit Hermione.

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Harry.

-En fait Ron quand passes-tu ton examen de translannage, demanda Harry.

-Le 5 Août avec toi,lui répondit-il.

-Génial, dit Harry.

Puis Mrs Weasley leur dit d'aller se coucher.

-Eh bien, bonne nuit dit Harry à Ron et Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui bonne nuit, dit Ron au moment où Harry fermait la porte.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny qui l'attendait.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Ginny l'embrassai tendrement.

-Je suis content que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble, lui dit Ginny tout en lui enlevant son T-shirt.

Là, ils se couchèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent fougueusement.Harry enleva le T-shirt de Ginny. Ils s'endormirent après avoir calmer leurs ardeurs.

Le lendemain Ron et Harry jouèrent au quidditch tandis que Ginny et Hermione discutaient.

-Alors ça se passe comment avec mon frère, demanda Ginny.

-Bien, très bien même, répondit Hermione.

-Et toi avec Harry vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, ajouta Hermione.

-oui, répondit Ginny.

Puis les garçons descendirent de leur balais et ils allèrent tous manger.

Le 5 Août était arrivé, Ron et Harry allaient enfin passer leur permis de transplannage.  
Lepère de Ron es ammena au ministère et là is rencntrèrent plein de gens de Poudlard venu passer leur permis et à qui ils sirent bonjour.  
Puis ils furent appeler dans des salles différentes.  
Harry avait pour examinateur Mr Tycross, le moniteur du stage qui s'était deroulé a Poudlard l'année passée.

-Alors jeune homme, je vais vous demandé divers exercice que vous devrez éxécuter, tout d'abord, vous devez ransplannez dans le cerceau qui se trouve au bout de la salle puis revenir ici en transplannant, dit l'examinateur.

Harry réussi à merveille l'exercice demandé.

-Bien, très bien,dit l'examinateur, maintenant emmenez moi n'importe où dans la salle, demanda-t-il.

Harry s'executa et étant donné qu 'il lavait déjàfait une fois il réussi cet exercice à merveille aussi.

-Bien, vous avez obtenu votre permis Monsieur Potter.vous pouvez y aller, dit-il.

Le jeune homme retourna dans la première salle et y trouva Ron et son père qui l'attendaient.

-Je l'ai eu, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama Ron.

Puis ils rentrèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois:Préparatif et mariage. 

Ils arrivèrent en transplannant dans la cuisine des Weasley.

-On a eu notre permis, dit Ron à sa mère

Mrs Weasley les fit manger et leur demanda ainsi qu'a Hermione et Ginny:

-Il ne reste plus que 5 jours avant le mariage, alors j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez chez Mme Guipure sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter vos costumes et vos robes. Et Arthur vient de m'apprendre que les sortilèges impardonnables était autorisés sur les mangemorts.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

-Faites ..., commença Mrs Weasley.

-Attention, termina Ginny.

Ron et Hermione transplanèrent seul pendant que Harry transplannait avec Ginny.  
En arrivant sur le Chemin de traverse, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasins des jumeaux Weasley qui en les voyant arriver, vinrent tout de suite a leur rencontre.

-Salut vous tous, dirent Fred et Georges d'une seul voix.

-Salut, vous allez bien, demandèrent les nouveaux arrivant.

-Oui très bien même,dit Fred.

-Les affaires marche du tonnerre, ajouta Georges.

-D'ailleurs Harry n'oublie aps que pour toi c'est gratuit parce que sans toi on aurait pas pu faire tout ça, lui rappelèrent Fred et Georges.

-Okay, répondit Harry en rgardant les nouveautés.

Quand ils sortirent Harry avait un sac plein d'un assortiment des nouveautés et i avait acheter un bracelet moldu qui change de couleur que vendait les jumeaux et qui se vendait comme des ptits pains pour Ginny.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique e Mme Guipure pour leurs costumeset robes de mariage. Harry acheta un costume vert émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et Ron eu un costume rouge pour faire ressortir le roux de ses cheveux.  
Ginny, elle acheta une robe dorée et Hermione une robe d'un vert pastel magnifique.  
Au moment où ils allaient transplanner chez les Weasley.

-Eh Potter, dit une voix arrogante

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à deux mangemorts, Luciu Malefoyet Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Tiens, deux des trois personnes qui me dégoute le plus au monde, dit Harry.

-Je vais t'emmener voir le maître bébé Potter, lança Bellatrix.

-Endo..., commenca Bellatrix.

-Avada Kedavra, cria Harry avant que celle-ci n'eut finit de jeter son sort.

Et Bellatrix reçu l'éclair vert en pleine poitrine et mourut sur le coup sns douleur.

-Endolo..., commença Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son sort car Malefoy avait transpané.

-Ca c'etait pour Sirius lacha-t-il avec dégout devant le corps de Bellatrix.

Puis ils transplannèrent chez les Weasley.  
Mrs Weasley après qu'on lui ait raconté était soulagé que tout le monde soit sain et sauf.

Les jours suivant furent entièrement consacrés au preparatif du mariage(invitation, décor, commande du rix et des pétales de roses).  
Enfin le grand jour arriva Mrs Weasley avait passer sa journée derriere les fourneau. Bill et Fleur était arrivés dans la matinée.  
Le soir en fin d'après midi le mariage fu célébré par un mage accompagné d'une licorne.

-Nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrer le mariage tant attendu de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour au nom de l'amour et de la magie blanche, déclara le mage.

-Monseiur Bill John Weasley, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse jusqu'à votre mort et bien après Miss Fleur Caroline Marion Delacour ici présente, demanda-t-il.

-Oui je le veux du plus profond de mon âme, déclara Bill.

Le mage jeta un sort en direction du soleil et Harry se demanda pourquoi mais c'est alors qu'un anneau d'argent descendit du ciel pour aller se glisser à l'annulaire de Bill.

-La moitié de la céremonie est maintenant passée, dit le mage.

-Et vous Miss Fleur Caroline Marion Delacour souhaitez vous prendre pour époux jusqu'à votre mort et bien après Monsieur Bill John Weasley ici présent, demanda le mage.

-Oui de tout mon coeur, répondit Fleur.

Alors le mage jeta un nouveau sortilège en direction du soleil et cette fois-ci ce fut un anneau d'or qui descendit du ciel.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, proposa le mage à Bill

Puis il s'embrassèrent tendrement  
Les mère du Fleur et de Bill pleurait de joie.

Puis c'est alors que la licorne se fit une très légère entaile a la cuisse d'où une goutte de son sang perla sur la corne qu'elle abaissa sur les alliance pour benir les bagues et les jeunes mariés.  
Durant la fête qui suivit Ron et Hermione dansèrent ensemble et Harry et Ginny aussi. La fête se termina très tard dans a soirée ou très tot dans la matinée. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre:Ouverture du testament. 

Le lendemain du mariage Harry et Ginny furent réveillés par Mrs Weasley qui était entrée dans la chambre pour réveiller Harry et Ron.

-Oh, euh, ah, excusez-moi, dit-elle.

Puis elle descendit en direction de la cuisine. Harry et Ginny descendirent derrière elle et en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Euh en fait on est ensemble moi et Ginny, dit Harry à Mrs Weasley.

-Oh, je suis si heureuse mais si vous avez dormi ensemble ça veut dire que Ron et Hermione...

-Oui nous somme aussi ensemble, intervinrent les deux concernés qui s'étaient réveillés et étaient venus prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Je suis donc bénie des dieux, s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas alors, demandèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

-En quoi cela devrait-il me déranger, je vous considère comme mes enfants tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oh, c'est gentil dirent-ils.

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners, du bacon avec des oeufs brouillés,de la tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille bien frais.  
C'est alors que trois hiboux toquèrent à la fenêtre.Ils apportaient des lettres de poudlard.  
Il y avait dans chacune la liste de fourniture et la lettre habituelle qui disait que la rentrée aurait lieu le 1er septembre et que le Poudlard Express partirait à 11h00 précise de la voie 9 3/4. Mais il y avait une autre lettre.

Chers élèves,   
vous vous en êtes rendu compte en onvrant cette enveloppe, Poudlard réouvrira ses portes à tous les élèves. Nous avons longuement hésité pour les élèves de la 1ere à la 4ème année mais nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'ils ne seraient pas plus en sécurité en France à Beauxbâtons qu'à Poudlard.La rentrée est comme vous le savez fixée aux 1er septembre.

Professeur MCgonagall,  
Directrice de Poudlard. 

A celle de Hary était ajoutée la mention "N'oubliez pas le 15 Août.".

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe le 15 Août, demanda Ron qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

-C'est l'ouverture du testamen de Dumbledore, répndit Harry tristement.

-Ah, fit Ron d'un air grave que Harry avait vu rarement chez lui.

-Puis Mrs Weasley leur dit leur dit d'aller se préparer pour aller sur le chemin de traverse où ils allaient passer la journée.

-Okay, on monte se changer, dirent-ils tous.

Quand ils redescendirent, ils transplannèrent sur le chemin de traverse.  
Ils achetèrent leurs livres et ce dont ils avaient besoin pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. L'après-midi , ils se balladèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié qq chose chez Mme Guipure y retourna seul en disant àses amis qu'ils le rejoindrait plus tard et il se dirigea vers le magasins.  
En entrant, il se rendit compte que Mme Guipure était dans l'arrière boutique.

Puis il entendit un "pop" derrière lui, il se retourna et se trouva face à un Drago Malefoy paniqué.

-Harry, je suis en danger tu dois m'aider, supplia celui-ci.

-Je sais Voldemort veut te tuer car tu n'as pas tuer Dumbledore et je vais t'aider pour les mêmes raisons, dit-il.

-Oh merci,dit-il en fait je suis désolée de mon comportement durant toutes ces années mais c'était mon père qui m'avait monté la tête avec la theorie du sang pur et la loyauté que je devais à V... V... Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'excuseras auprès d'hermine par contre et saches que si je croise ton père je le tuerai, dit Harry.

-Oui de toutes façon, il baigne dans la magie noir, répondit Drago à la surprise de Harry.

-Tiens, enfile ça, lui dit Harry en lui lançant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il emmenait désormais partout.

Puis ils allèrent retrouver Mrs Weasley et les autres pour transplanner au Terrier.

Une fois rentrer Harry demanda à Mrs Weasley de rester calme et à Drago de faire son apparition.

-Mais ...,commença Mrs Weasley.

-Tenez , lisez le dernier paragraphe de cette lettre, dit Harry en lui tendant la lettre de Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, tout est en ordre tu peux rester mon petit, dit elle à Drago.

-Surtout ne parlez de lui à personne sauf à Mr Weasley, dit Harry aux personnes présentes.

-Bien sûr,dirent-ils.

Puis ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Enfin le 15 Août arriva. Harry transplanna devant les grille du parc de Poudlard où il retrouva Mr Weasley.  
Ils se dirigèrentvers le bureau de Dumbledore où ils trouvèrent Tonks et Lupin qui se tenait la main, Mcgongall et es professeurs de Poudlard.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer,dit la nouvelle directrice.

Puis elle prit une enveloppe et l'ouvrit. 

Je souhaite que le poste de directrice soit attribuer à Minerva Mcgonagall, celui de directeur adjoint au professeur Flitwick. Ensuite le poste de Professeur de métamorphose est attribué à Tonks en sa qualité de métamorphomage.,celui de Défense contre les forces du mal à Rémus Lupin. Ma fortune s'elevent à 20 millions de gallions sera partager entre Remus Lupin, La famille Weasley, Harry Potter et Minerva Mcgonagall.  
Concernant la guerre, je souhaite que vous fassiez confiance à Severus Rogue car mon assasinat avait été premediter par moi, j'ai même du lui forcer la main au dernier moment. Ma confiance en lui vient d'unserment inviolable qu'il m'a fait ou il jurait de proteger Harry Potter, de l'aider et de ne jamais trahir les forces du bien. Ainsi qu'à Drago Malefoy qui doit désormis être sous la protection des Weasley et de Harry Potter. Ensuite ma dernière requête est faîtes a vous Minerva, je veux que vous fassiez devenir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago des membres de l'ordre et des animagis.Je tiens aussi à ce que Harry reforme l'A.D. pour enseigner les sortilèges qu'il jugera nécessaire de connaître au élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année qui le désireront qauf au Serpentard.Je tiens aussi à ce que le jeune Drago qui reprendra les cours à la rentrée qui lui pourra suivre ces cours avec Harry repasse le test de la répartition. dans votre bureau Minerva à la rentrée.

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. 

-Malefoy est bien sous notre protection, dit Arthur Weasley que tout le monde regardait.

Puis tous rentrèrent chez eux en prévoyant une réunion de l'ordre pour le semaine suivante.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:Réunion de l'ordre. 

En rentrant de la réunion organisé pour l'ouverture du testament, Harry et Mr Weasley réunirent tout le monde dans la cuisine pour les mettres au courant des différentes nouvelles.

-Pour commencer, nous sommes riches, dit Arthur.

-Comment ça, dirent les Weasley présent dans la pièce.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore nous a legué un quart de sa fortune qui s'élévait à 20 millions de gallions.

-Youpi, explosa Ron.

-C'est génial, ajouta Ginny.

-Ensuite Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Drago vont devenir des animagi surement a partir de la rentrée.

-Pourquoi moi je ne comprends pas, demanda Drago.

-Eh bien, il semble que Dumbledore avait assez confiance en ton jugement pour savoir que tu passerai dans notre camps, d'ailleurs tu dois repasser le test de la répartition à la rentrée, je pense que Dumbldore c'est arrangée avec le ministre pour que tu ne sois pas poursuivi.répondit Arthur.

-Ensuite Remus revient prendre le poste de professeur de Défense et Tonks prend celui de métamorphose et donc par la même celui de directrice de Gryffondor.

-Youpi, jubila une nouvelle fois Ron.

-Harry reprendra l'A.D. pour les élèves de 5ème 6ème et 7ème année.

-Et pour finir Vous faites partie de l'ordre tous les cinq, ajouta Mr Weasley.

-Ahhhh, jubilèrent tous.

-Et il y a réunion de l'Ordre le lundi de la semaine prochaine, finit il.

-Okay, dirent-ils.

Puis ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour dicuter des nouvelles.

-Alors vous avez entendu on fait partie de l'ordre et on va devenir des animagis, s'exclama Ron.

-Oui c'est géant, ajouta Drago qui avait à la surprise de tous mis peu de temps à s'intégrer au groupe et tous l'avait accepté.

-A part ça je me demande à quel animal chacun de nous correspond, demanda Hermione.

-Oui c'est vrai ça on va se transformer en quoi, ajouta Ron.

-Ca c'est la première chose que l'on saura après le début de la trasformation, lui répondit Hermione.

-Comment sait tu cela, demanda Ron.

-J'avais fait une recherche pour l'affaire de Rita Skitter durant notre quatrième année,lui rappela t-elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Ron.

-Si je me souviens le début est le plus difficile car il faut trouver au fond de soi l'animal auquel on corresponds, dit-elle de mémoire.

-Okay et d'après vous quel sera le sujet de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, demanda Ginny.

-D'après moi se sera par rapport à nous et à Rogue je ne vois que ça, lança Malefoy.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison Drago, lui répondit Harry.

Puis ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à parler, à jouer au quidditch, à se balader en forêt ou à nager dans le lac. pas loin de la maison.  
Puis arriva le lundi de la réunion, et le soir tous partirent pour le 12 square Grimmaud à Londres.  
En entrant Ron eu l' étrange impression que quelques chose d'important était ici.Puis il eu a remontée d'un souvenir d'avant sa cinquième année.Il revoyait e grand nettoyage de la maison et le médaillons que personne n'arrivait à ouvrir.

-Mais c'est bien sûr, se dit il.

-Quoi, dit Harry qui l'avait entendu s'exclamer à voix basse.

-Eh bien je crois que je viens de retrouver un Horcruxe,répondit-il. de facon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre à part Harry.

-Ah bon lequel, dit Harry.

-Je croit que c'est le médaillon de Serpentard, lui proposa t-il.

-Impossible... mais attends, dit-il.

Puis il monta dans a chambre où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique des Blacks.  
Il chercha et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait sous sa photo était écris:  
"Regulus Alphard Black."

-Regulus Alphard Black,R.A.B oui sa corresponds parfaitement au profil un mangemort qui a trahit.

-Si Sirius savait que si son frère s'était enrôlé dans les mangemort c'était simplement pour pouvoir affaiblir Voldemort.

Puis il appella Kreatur qui apparrut, rapidement suivi de Dobby.

-Que veut le maître demanda méchament Kréattur.

-Harry Potter a-t-il besoinde quelques choses que Dobby pourrait lui procurer,demanda celui-ci.

-Non merci je n'ai besoin que de Kreattur, dit-il.

-D'accord,répondit Dobby déçu.

Puis il rentra à Poudlard.

-Alors Kreattur parmi tous les objets que tu as sauvé du nettoyage il ya deux ans, y avait-il un médaillon en or, demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas répondit celui-ci.

-Eh bien vas me chercher tous les objets que tu as sauvé, rétorqua Harry.

-Et j'ai bien dis tous,ajouta-t-il.

-Puis Kreattur apporta tous les sacs poubelles que Sirius était pres a jetter.

-Donc tu as tout sauver, Kreattur.

-Eh bien oui, dit-il à contre coeur.

-Cela nous arrange,répondit-il à Kreattur tu peux y aller.

Puis Kreattur disparut en transplannant.  
Ils vidèrent le premier de trois sac sur le sol, regardèrent mais ne trouvèrent aucun objet en or.  
Ils vidèrent donc le second sac et la il y avait deux objet en or une bague et ... un médaillon harry le prit et vit que c'étit ce qu'il cherchait.Il y avait un serpent en forme de S gravé sur le médaillon. Harry le prit et le rangea dans sa poche qu'il ferma.  
Puis on les appela pour le début de la réunion.

-Eh bien, commençons, dit Remus qui était à la tête de l'ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

-Nous allons commencez par discuter du cas des nouveaux membres, Minerva, dit-il en demandant à Mcgonagall de prendre la parole.

-Eh bien je prendrai à la rentrée en charge ce que nous a demandé Dumbledore c'est à dire de faire des nouveaux membres des animagus.

-Cest d'accord, dit Rémus.

Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte Harry alla ouvrir, et tombit nez à nez avec Rogue.

-Entrez dit-il a son ancien professeur.

Il entra et se dirigea vers la pièce où avait lieu la réunion.  
Quand il entra plusieurs personne sortirent leurs baguettes mais Mcgonagall les calma.

-Stop, ne vous inquiétez pas il est la parce que Dumbledore lui en a donné le droit, l'assasinat de Dumbledore a été commis sur ordre de lui même alors Rogue n'est plus a nos yeux un criminel et si il est là c'est qu'il a des choses à nous dire, dit la directrice de Poudlard pour calmer tout le monde.

-Eh bien j'avais pour ordre de Dumbledore de le tuer et qu'après l'ouverture du testament àla première réunion qui devait se dérouler une semaine après je fasse mon apparition pour vous parler de la fameuse prophétie, dit il avant de reprendre son discours après avoir repris son souffle.

-Dumbledore et Harry était ce soir là aller à la recherche d'un Horcruxes, oui vous avez bien entendu,Voldemort à 6 Horcruxes disseminer au Royaume Uni, il ne m en a reveler que le nombre ni la nature ni le lieux des cachettes masi deux ont été detruit. Le journal durant la deuxième année de Potter et la bague du grand père de Voldemort l'année dernière,finit-il.

-Comment être sur que vous dîtes la vérité dit un membre que Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Il la dit, intervint Harry, j'hésitais à en parler mais c'est bien la vérité.

-C'est d'accord,ajouta le perturbateur avant de se taire.

-D'ailleurs je viens de trouver un nouvel Horcruxes dans cet maison c'est Regulus Black qui l' avait volé là où nous nous sommes rendus avec Dumbledore l'année dernière. C'était un traitre parmi les mangemort, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été tuer parce qu'après avoir volé l'Horcruxes il a voulu quitter les mangemorts. Cet horcruxes est le médaillon de Serpentard, ajouta Harry en le sortatn de sa poche.

-Je ne sais pas comment le détruire mais je verrais cela à la rentrée avec le portrait de Dumbledore avant que nous commencions les seances pour devenir des animagus, dit-il.

Sur ce la réunion se termina et tous rentrèrent chez eux


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:Une rentrée mouvementée. 

Après la réunion, tout le monde était rentré chez lui. Hary était content d'avoir trouvé un nouvelle Horcruxe. Il verrait avec Dumbledore le jour de la rentrée pour savoir comment le détruire.Puis ses pensées furent interromput par Ginny qui l'embrassa.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais,s'exclama-t-il quand elle se fut arrêter.

-Bah je t'embrasse, dit-elle.

-Ah oui, mais tu m'as coupée dans mes pensées, répondt-il.

-Bon bah si tu ne veux pas je m'en vais moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Non non reste Ginny, C 'est que tu m'as surpris c'est tout, dit Harry en refaisant surface.

-Hum, je sais pas, joua Ginny.

-Et si je te donne ça dit Harry en l'embrassant.

-C'est un peu juste, dit-elle.

-Et avec ça en plus, dit-il en lui faisant un bisoux dans le cou.

-Là c'est très bien accepta t-elle.

Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par un froid intense.Il connaissait ce froid pour en vaoir eu peur durant une année. C'était le froid provoqué par les détrqueurs, il réveilla Ginny puis ils réveillèrent tout le monde. et déscendirent dans le jardin pour voir les détraqueur se poser dans l'herbe qui gela dans la seconde.

-Spero Patronum, crièrent Harry et Hermione.

Et deux patronus apparrurent l'un avait la forme d'un cerf et l'autre d'une loutre.  
Puis Mrs et Mr Weasley lancèrent le même sort et deux lions jumeaux sortirent de leurs baguettes.  
Puis se fut au tour de Ron, Malefoy et Ginny de lancer le sort, celui de Ginny donna naissance à un grand loup argenté tandis que celui de Ron donna vie à un renard. Celui de Malefoy était un aigle.  
Les patronus foncèrent sur les détraqueur et eurent vite fait de le détruire ou de les faires fuire.

-Eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara Mrs Weasley.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Hermione.

Puis fatiguer par cet attaque et la puissance qu'ils avait du utiliser pour créer les patronus ils allèrent se coucher.  
La semaine passa et arriva le 1er septembre, les valises avait été bouclés la veille au soir.  
Ils transplannèrent donc sur la voie 9 3/4 pour prendre le train.  
Harry fut inquiet de la facilité qu'il y avait pour transplanner sur la voie 9 3/4 mais comme tout se passa bien, il oublia ses inquiétudes et entra dans le train pour trouver un compartiment libre avec Ginny. Il trouva Luna et Neville dans un compartiment quasi vide en train de s'embrasser.

-Hum hum, fit-il.

-Oh Harry, dirent Neville et Luna en se séparant.

-Vous sortez ensembe, demanda Harry qui trouvait que Neville qui était tout le tmpsdans la lune allait très bien avec Luna qui elle aussi voyageit tout le temps vers la lune.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Okay je suis très content pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci, dirent-ils.

-En fait on peux s'assoire, demanda Harry.

-Oui bien sûr, je suppose que Ron et Hermione ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Luna.

-Tu suppose bien, répondit-il.

C'est ce moment que Ron et Hermione choisirent pour entrer en s'embrassant.

-Eh bien c'est la journée des couples aujurd'hui, plaisanta Luna d'une voix lointaine à laquelle chacun était habitué.

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en même temps en rigolant.

Puis ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de tout de rien. quand le chariot de bonbons arriva Harry et Neville se jettèrent dessus et achetèrent de tout et en assez grande quantité pour six personnes.  
Puis arriva le temps d'enfiler es robes de sorciers.  
Quand ils descendirent du train ils entendirent l'habituel:

-Les premières année par ici, crié par Hagrid.

Puis les six amis se dirigèrent vers les diligences et Harry caressa un sombral qui tirait la leur.  
Une fois arrivé a Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.  
Là, que le festin de début d'année ne commence, le professeur Flitwick entra dans la salle avec le choipeaux et les élèves de première année tandis que Hagrid s'asseyait à sa place.  
Les différents nouveaux élèves mirent le choipeaux à leur tête etfurent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Puis Mcgonagall entama son discours.

-Mes chers élèves, aux nouveaux je souhaites la bienvenue et aux anciens bon retour dans notre école n'oubliez pas que l'amour, l'amitié et la complicité que vouv vous portez entre vous et les personnes des autres maisons est un pouvirs que ne possède pas l'ennemi alors n'oublié pas d'aimer vos proches à part ça je prévient es nouveaux et rappelle aux anciens que la forêt interdite est d'où son nom interdites d'accès.A part cela une réunion sera organsé pour les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle de la cinquième à la 7ème année.  
Sinon je vous souhaite maintenant bon appétit,finit-elle

Puis ils mangèrent et lorque tout le monde eut finit de manger les plats disparurent et Mcgonagall parla.

-Eh bien maintenant que le festin est fini je vous souhaites bonne nuit,dit-elle avant de se lever de table.

Puis tous l'imitèrent et montèrent dans leur salle commune.

-Je me demande pourquoi une réunion doit être organiser pour les trois dernières année, demanda Seamus Finnigan qui avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser à Poudlard car il y serai plus en sécurité.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas dit Harry, mais nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

-D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille voir le professeur ... Mcgonagall.

Puis il monta dans son dortoir chercher le médaillon et alla voir Mcgonagall dans son bureau.  
En arrivant devant la gargouille il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe mais Hermine qui se dutait de ce qu'il voulait faire l'avait suivit avec Ron et lui donna le mot de passe.

-C'est "animagi", lui dit Hermione qui était Préfète en chef avec Ron.

La gargoulle pivota et laissa apparaître l'escalier, ils montèrent et toquèrent à la porte.

-Entrez, leur dit Mcgonagall.

-Professeur je vient vous voir à propos de l'horcruxe je dois demander au professeur comment le détruire, demanda Harry.

-Tu as l'horcruxe, demanda le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas celui..., commenca Harry.

-Je sais Minerva m'a déjà averti de cela, l'interrompit-il.

-Ah et bien comment dois-je le détruire professeur, demanda Harry.

-Refléchis bien Harry, lui dit-il simplement.

Harry réfléchit et repensa au sujet sur lequel il ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir, l'Amour.

-L'amour, essaya-t-il.

-Oui Harry, les Horcruxes sont crées à base de magie noire très puissantes etl'amour sinon la plus puissantes et une des magies blanches les plus puissantes, alors c'est de ça que tu dois te servir pour les détruires.Alors, tu dois chercher au fond de toi l'étincelle qui à chaque fois que tu détruiras un horcruxes deviendra un flamme plus puissantes.Je te le dis chez toi cet flamme est verte, le prévint Dumbledore.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et il rentra en lui même pour chercher cette Flamme dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé mais il ne la trouva pas.

-Je ne la trouve pas, dit-il au bout de 10 minutes de méditation.

-Réflechis et concentre toi bien, lui dit simplement Dumbledore.

Alors Harry se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait dit que la flamme était verte.  
Sa mère l'avait sauvé du sort graçe au pouvoir de l'amour et la seul chose qu'il avait de sa mère était ses yeux. Ses yeux verts.

-J'ai trouvé se sont mes yeux, dit-il enfin.

-Oui Harry se sont bien tes yeux pour le détruire il te suffit de le fixer et de penser aux gens que tu aimes en voulant détruire l'horcruxes.

Harry se concentra bien puis l'horcruxes se mit à fondre mais le métal restait froid puis le métal fondu forma une bille qui se mit à rétrécir au fur et a mesuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparraisse en émettant une légère fuméé grise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7: Réunion de renaissance. 

Le lendemain tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année furent prévenu à leur premier cours que la réunion se déroulerai dans une salle du septième étage qui leur serai indiqué le jour de la réunion et qu'elle aurait lieu le surlendemain.  
La veille de la réunion Harry et Drago qui résidait pour l'instant dans une chambre du chateau furent convosué chez la directrice.  
Au moment où ils entrèrent, le portrait de dumbledore leur dit:

-Bienvenue, j'ai décider en accord avec l'actuelle directrice que Mr Malefoy repasserai le test du choipeaux magique.

-Eh bien allons-y, déclara Mcgonagall.

Puis elle invita Drago à s'asseoir sur un tabouret avant de lui poser le choipeaux sur la tête.

-Hum hum, je t'ai déjà répartis, pourquoi revenir,demanda le choipeaux.

-C'est à la demande de Dumbledore mais je suis content de repasser ce test, répondit Drago.

-Eh bien tu as changer depuis la dernière fois où tu étais un serpentard à l'états pur désormais tu es comme Harry Potter quand je l'ai répartis tu aurais toujours ta place à Serpentard vu ton passé mais ton arrogance et ton égoïsme ont laissé place à de l'altruisme et du courage, entama-t-il.

-Peut-être que j'y ai encore ma place mais je ne veux pas y retourner,supplia Malefoy.

-Tu viens d'apprendre que dans la vie ce n'est pas nos aptitudes et nos qualités qui comptent mais nos choix, GRIFFONDOR, dit-il en criant le dernier mot.

C'était la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un élève changeait de maison durant sa scolarité.

-Harry,dit Mcgonagall j'aimerai que vous accompagniez Mr Malefoy jusqu'à la tour Griffondor et que vous expliquiez aux autres qu'il n'a pas voulu tuer Dumbledore et qu'il est venu à votre rencontre pour obtenir de l'aide et qu'il a été réparti une seconde fois à Griffondor mais que les autres doivent garder le secret pour l'instant, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord,répondit-il.

Puis ils montèrent à la tour Griffondor.  
En entrant, tous les élèves sortirent leur baguettes quand ils virent Malefoy, mais Harry les calma en racontant ce que Mcgonagall lui avait dit de dire. Et à cette nouvelle, à la grande surprise de Harry un grand nombre vinrent félicité Drago et il fut très vite accepté par les plus réticent.

Enfin arriva le jour de la réunion, en début de matinée tous les élèves furent informé que la réunion aurait lieu dans la sale sur demande une salle connu de peu qui se situait au septième étage et à17h00.  
A partir de ce moment là, tous les anciens membres de l'A.D(Armée de Dumbledore) se doutèrent du sujet de la réunion et les autres devinrent de plus en plus curieux.  
Durant la journée rien n'avait filtrer du retour de Drago chez les Griffondor ni même du sujet de la réunion.  
Harry dut se rendre dans a salle sur demande vers 16h30.  
En réalité la moitié des élèves présents sans compter les membres de l'A.D connaissait l'existence de cette salle.  
A 17h00, beaucoup furent surpris de voir Harry assit avec les professeurs. Une fois que tous les cinquième, sixième et septième année furent assis Mrs Mcgonagall commença:

-Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour vous informer qu'il y a deux ans pendant la cinquième des septièmes de cet année, un groupe clandestin de défense avait été formé et dirigé par Harry Potter à cause de la piètre qualité des cours de DCFM de Mrs Ombrage, déclara Mcgonagall.

Les anciens membres applaudirent tandis que les autres se regardaient d'un air ébahis.

-Ce groupe va être reformer avec la légitimité qui lui est dû pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes année, continua-elle.

-Son nom était, est et sera toujours l'Armée de Dumbledore, finit-elle

-Je vais desormais laisser la parole à Harry Potter.

Puis Harry s'avança.

-Je vais commencer par un hommage, dit-il.

-Vous vous rappeler tous que durant ma cinquième année en juin un grand nombre de mangemort avait été arréter au ministère, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondirent là plupart des élèves.

-Eh bien, ce soir là au ministère, six membres de l'A.D était présent, il y avait Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et moi même, déclara en parlant plus fort en citant le nom des autres qu'en parlant de lui.

Tous applaudirent les six membres de L'A.D.

-Je pense que si cela s'était dérouler cette année il y aurait eu une septième personne présente, Drago Malefoy qui est devenu depuis hier un Gryffondor et mon ami, déclara-t-il.

Et tous applaudirent Drago.

-Ensuite je tiens àdire que je vous apprendrai des moyens de défense mais aussi d'attaque tel que les sortilèges impardonnable de l'imperium et le doloris, le patronus contre les détraqueurs et d'autres choses encore, les élèves de Serpentard sont exclus de l'A.D, aucun serment ne sera demander mais un sort est activer sur le parchemin des signatures qui si vous parler de l'A.D à quelqu'un vous fera subir un sort peu enviable, et si il ya des traîtres je les poursuivrai moi même, finit-il.

-Hermione, veut-tu monter pour expliquer comment on informera les gens des "cours" durant l'année, demanda Harry.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Puis elle se leva pour monter sur l'estrade.

-Vous savez tous que V... V... Vollldddeemmort peut convoquer ses mangemort n'importe quand graçe à la marque sur leur bras gauche, demanda Hermione à l'assemblée.

A la prononciation de ce nom toutes l'assemblée tréssaillit.

-Oui mais vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire une marque de ce genre, n'est ce pas, demandèrent tous les élèves.

-Non bien sûr que non, les calma Hermione.

-Ouf, lachèrent tous les élèves.

-Durant ma cinquième année j'ai crée de faux galions où le numéro de série état remplacer par la date et l'heure des réunions de l'A.D, commença-t-elle, on gardera la même technique.

-Comment on remarquera que la date a changé sur la pièce, demandèrent certains élèves.

-Les pièces chauffent quand Harry change la date, et n'oubliez pas les classes en dessous de la cinquième et les Serpentard ne doivent pas être au courant, finit-elle.

-Okay, dirent-ils tous.

Puis Mcgonagall reprit la parole.

-Avant que nous allions manger je tiens à vous dire deux choses, la première est de répondre que cette réunion était au sujet des A.S.P.I.C.S, la deuxième est que je voudrais qu'il ne soit tenu aucune rigueur de ses actes à Mr Malefoy ici présent, demanda Mcgonagall.

Tous accèptèrent le nouveau Drago très rapidement.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle pour le festin, et à la fin de celui-ci ils montèrent dans les dortoirs pour aller se coucher bien que les Gryffondor firent une petite fête en l'honneur d'Harry et de la rennaissance de l'A.D dont beaucoup faisait partis deux année auparavant, bien sûr seul les élèves à partir de la cinquième y était conviés tous les autres élèves étaient partis se coucher après avoir subis un sortilège de sommeil qui durerai toutes la nuit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Renaissance de l'A.D. 

Le lendemain matin chacun sentit sa pièce chauffé, le premiers "cours" était prévu pour ce soir.  
La journée commençait par un cours double de botanique entre les poufsouffle et les gryffondor, Mme Chourave leur fit un long discours sur l'importance des A.S.P.I.C.S de botanique pour les gens qui voulaient faire tel ou tel métier. Puis elle commença son cours:

-Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le serment cette plante a une magie incroyable, c'est une plante à offrir a un être cher, une très forte amitié ou un véritable amour car cette plante avant d'être offerte demande un serment de la personne qui fait le cadeau, ce serment ne vous tuera pas si vous le rompez mais la culpabilité vous hanteras de ne pas l'avoir accompli entama-t-elle.

-Mais Mme, cet plante n'a-t-elle pas une autre capacité, demanda Hermione qui semblait déjà connaître la réponse.

-Oui, laquelle Miss Granger, demanda Mme Chourave qui depuis toutes ces années se demandait encore comment Hermione Granger faisait pour savoir tant de choses.

-Eh bien, la légende et plusieurs sorciers qui vivait il y a un certains temps racontes que le serment (la fleur) feras un cadeau dans le moment le plus difficile a celui qui aura pronocer son serment.

-C'est exactement ça, bravo Miss Granger, la félicita-t-elle, 30 points pour Gryffondor et ils sont largement mérité.

-Eh bien reprenons, donc cette plante sert a montrer l'attachement qu'on a pour une personne, dit-elle.

De son côté Harry n'avait jamais écouter un cours de botanique aussi attentivement. Cette plante l'intéressai, il pensa a faire un serment pour montrer son attachement aux hommes du bien. Mais la voix de Mrs Chourave le sortie de sa torpeur:

-Cet plante se trouve sur le toit du monde, le mont le plus haut de la chaîne de l'Himalaya, le Mont Everest, commença Mrs Chourave.

-Ah bon, dit Harry dépité.

-Oui mais je croit que les lamasserie les plus proche de la montagne en ont des réserves un ami à moi qui est un moine au Népal m'en a fait parvenir un.

Elle sortit alors une plante blanche et rouge dont les symboliques sont l'amour et l'amitié. Pour Harry ces deux couleurs mélées representait la fidélité et la loyauté.

La fin du cours sonna et les élèves sortirent de la salle.

-Il faut que je demande quelques choses a Mrs Chourave à propos de cet plante, dit Harry à Hermione et Ron.

-Harry tu ne veut tout de même pas prêter un serment à cet fleur; le fustigea Hermione.

-En fait si, Hermione je veut prêter le serment de vaincre Voldemort, qui sait si le cadeau que me fera la fleure ne me permettra pas de le vaincre, répondit Harry.

-Okay, se laissa convaincre Hermione.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Mrs Chourave.

-Qu'y a-t-il les enfants.

-Eh bien en fait ..., commencça Harry.

-Oui continuer je vous prix, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Eh bien je voulais savoir si vous pourriez envoyer une lettre à votre ami au Népal., demanda Harry

-Pourquoi devrais-je lui envoyer un courrier,dit-elle surprise.

-Pour savoir si je pourrais lui rendre visite et si il pourrait me fournir un serment, lança Harry.

-Pourquoi voulez vous cette plante, demanda la professeur de botanique.

-J'en ai absolument besoin, mais les raisons me regardent, essaya Harry.

-Je vais lui envoyer une lettre, mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes Harry Potter et que je croit Dumbledore quand il disait que vous serez d'une grande importance dans cette guerre car je suppose que votre besoin de cette plante est en rapport avec la guerre, dit-elle.

-Eh bien oui, dit Harry.

-Je comprends, dit simplement la femme devant le jeune homme.

-Vous pouvez y aller, a moins que vous n'ayez encore des questions, demanda Mrs Chourave.

-Eh bien, j'aurais voulu savoir, est ce que tous les moines qui vivent dans les lamasseries sont des sorciers, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, ils le sont, répondit simplement Chourave.

- Je vous préviendrait quand j'aurai eu la réponse de mon ami, et si il peut vous fournir un serment, le prévint-elle.

-Merci, dit le jeune sorciers avant de sortir.

Puis ils sortirent tous les trois dans le parc pour se diriger vers la salle commune, en effet ils avaient dans leur emplois du temps trois heures de trous.  
Mais sur le chemin ils croisèrent Mcgonagall.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivez moi dans mon bureau, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Ils la suivirent car c'était la première fois qu'elle les appelait par leur prénoms.Arrivés dans le bureau Mcgonagall les fit asseoir mais ce fut le portrait de Dumbledore qui parlat.

-Les enfants, ou devrais-je dire mes enfants car je l'ai déja dit je considère Harry comme mon fils et vous êtes comme un frère et une soeur pour lui, commença le tableau.

Hermione et Ron rougirent de fierté.

-Reprenons, j'ai décidé que pour la recherche des Horcruxes vous auriez besoin d'aide, dit Dumbledore mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

-C'est Minerva qui vous aidera dans cette tâche, et je pense que tu peux mettre Rémus au courant, il sait comment cacher une pensée même si on s'introduisait dans sa tête, dit simplement Dumbledore.

-D'... d'accord, fut le seul mot que Harry réussit a dire avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Le professeurs Chourave nous a dit que tu voulais prêter un serment à l'aide la fleur du même nom. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça peut-être une bonne idée, dit Dumbledore.

-Ensuite j'ai décider comme vous le savez que vous deviendrez tous les quatres des animagus, lança le portrait.

-J'ai fait chercher Drago, répondit le directeur.

Draco arriva justement à ce moment.

- On va pouvoir commencer les cours de magie animale, dit Mcgonagall.

-Okay, répondirent-ils tous.

Alors, Mrs Mcgonagall alla ouvrir une armoire et en sortit un livre qui semblait changer de reliure passant de la peau de serpent au poil de chien en passant par toutes sorte de peau et pelage d'animaux.

-Ce livre est le grand livre des transphormation humaine, dit la directrice, il va nous servir a faire de vous des animagus.

-D'accord, acquiéserent-t-ils.

-Alors pour commencer je vais réciter une litanie ( une longue incantation en continue) pendant que vous ferez la liste de vos qualités et défault après avoir vidé vos esprit de toutes pensées parasites.

Contrairement a ce qu'ils pensait tous aucun d'entre eux n'eut trop de mal a vider son esprit même Harry qui n'avait jamais réussi avec Rogue réussit avec les conseils de Mcgonagall.  
A ce moment ils entendirent Mcgonagall commencer la litanie. Ils furent plonger dans   
une sorte de brouillard blanc qui devait surement etre leur moi profond.  
Harry entendit sa voix dire ces mots dans sa tête.

"loyal", "genereux", "solitaire", "protecteur", "fidèle", "dominant","téméraire", "courageux", "sauvage", "normal".

Draco lui ce fut:

"altruiste", "mystèrieux", "courageux", "orgueuilleux", "bon", "tendre", "charismatique", "intelligent", "loyal".

Pour Ron cela donna:

"courageux", "aimant", "timide", "grand", "gentil", "fidèle", " loyal", "mauvaise foi", "impétueux", "belliqueux".

et pour Hermione:

"intelligente", "aimante", "courageuse", "timide", "jalouse", "tendre", "assidu", "loyal", "fidèle", "bonne magicienne", "obeissante".

Puis ils se réveillèrent tous et Mcgonagall leur dit qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent en cours car cela faisait deux heures et quart qu'ils étaient en transe.  
Avant de partir Harry voulait demander quelque chose à Mcgonagall.

-Madame, l'année dernière, Tonks a prévenu le professeur Rogue de mon arrivée, j'aimerais apprendre a envoyer ce genre de message, demanda Harry.

-Je vous l'apprendrais à tous ce soir, lors du cours de l'A.D, je pense que ce sera utile à tout le monde, répondit la directrice.

Il coururent alors vers la salle de DCFM pour retrouver Remus.  
Ils entrèrent et Lupi dit a tout le monde de ranger leur livre et de sortir les baguettes.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre a jeter le sortilège de l'imperium, dit Lupin .

Cette declaration fut suivit par un nombre incalculable de bouche ouverte prête a gober les mouches.

-Aller on se réveille mettez vous par deux, la formule est "impero", demanda Lupin, et je veux des sortilège informulé.

Alors plusieurs sorts fusèrent, certains murmurait la formule mais Harry réussi à jeter son sort sans rien dire.  
A la fn du cours quasiment tous les élèves avaient réussis a jeter le sort en informulé.  
Harry se dirigea vers Lupin quand tout le monde fut parti.

-Prof...,commença-t-il.

-Appelle moi Remus Harry, demanda Lupin.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir si vous pourriez m'aider pour les cours de l'A.D, demanda Harry.

-Mais bien sûr tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

-Oui, merci Remus, à ce soir, dit Harry.

"Après les cours Harry était aller voir la salle sur demande pour voir la quel forme il allait lui donner.  
Il passa trois fois devant le pan de mur derrière laquelle se cachait la salle en pensant "il me faut une salle pouvant contenir 300 sorciers qui pourraient s'entrainer à la défense et à l'attaque magique."

Une porte apparut, Harry entra et vit une grande salle ou les élèves s'étant inscrit à l'A.D pourraient s'entrainer sans prolème. Il y avait des livres de magie avancée que Harry pourrait utiliser pour les cours et des livres contenant des sorts tellement puissant que Harry se dit qu'ils en apprendrait certains à Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny mais pas à d'autres.  
Il y avait aussi un grand nombre de mannequin pour s'entraîner au sort trop puissant.

Le soir venu Harry, Remus et Mcgonagall était dans la salle avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Ils regardèrent les différents livres et se dirent comme Harry que seul les élèves dont on était sûr à cent pour cent pourrait apprendre ces sorts.  
Puis les élèves arrivèrent, Harry leur demanda de s'asseoir sur les coussins puis lança le Sonorus sur sa gorge.

-Eh bien nous voici au premier cours de l'A.D, nous allons commncer pour cette séance par des révisions, les sorts seront formulés pour ne pas ête, déclara Harry.

Ils commencèrent par réviser l'Expelliarmus mais se rendant compte que tout le monde le maîtrisait, ils passèrent a différent sorts tels que "l'Accio", ou "l'Impedimenta"(sortilège d'entrave).  
Au milieu du temps imparti pour le cours, ils avaient fini les révisions.

-Etant donné que vous savez tous réaliser ces sorts à la perfection, on va commencer tout de suite les sortilèges informulés, dit Harry, Professeur Lupin, je vous laisse expliquer car je ne suis moi même pas très bon à cette pratique bien que je m'améliore.

-Oui Harry, merci, bon alors pour les sortilèges informulés avec un minimum de concentration vous devriez y arrivé, dit le professeur Lupin.

-Nous allons nous entraîner à l'aide du sortilèges "Avis", dit-il.

-D'accord, dirent tous les élèves ce qui créa un vacarne assourdissant durant une vingtaines de secondes.

Tous les septièmes année réussire l'exercice, ainsi que la moitié des élèves de sixième et le quart des élèves de cinquième année.  
Il restait une bonne demi heure quand ils arrêtèrent l'exercice.

-Eh bien avant de nous quitter, je voudrais savoir combien d'entre vous ont réussit à crée un patronus a l'aide du prospectus du ministère ou par un autre moyen, demanda Mcgonagall en appuyant son regard sur Harry.

Toutes les mains sans exception se levèrent.

-Eh bien, voilà une des rares choses que le ministère aura mener à bien, lança Mcgonagall, je vais donc pouvoir vous apprendre à envoyer des messages par patronus.

-Pour cela, il faut tout d'abord crée un patronus, dit-elle.

Elle invoqua le sien qui représentais un gros chat.

-En suite, il faut le toucher avec sa baguette en murmurant "Mittere" et le nom du destinataire "(mot latin dont provient le mot missive).Puis il faut dicter à son patronus ce qu'on veut qu'ils disent au destinataire, dit-elle.

Puis elle fit une démonstration en envoyant un cours message à chacun des élèves.

-Le patronus messager n'est visible que par le destinataire et l'expediteur, c'est pour cela que c'est si intéressant, dit Mcgonagall, maintenant essayer deux par deux.

Tous les septièmes année réussirent ainsi qu'une bonne partie des sixième et cinquième année. Tous devraient y arriver au prochain cours. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf: Par delà la magie 

Une dizaine de jours après la réunion, Harry n'avait toujours pas prévu de nouvelle réunion de l'A.D. Il attendait la réponse de l'ami du professeur chourave au Népal. On était dimanche, Harry et ses amis n'avaient donc rien à faire d'autre que leurs devoirs. Hermione qui avait déjà fait les siens depuis longtemps aidait Ron et Harry. Harry faisait son devoir de botanique sur le "serment" avec ferveur et Ron son devoir de potion sur la potion des secrets et ses effets qu'ils avaient vu en cours deux jours pls tôt, celle-ci avait pour effets de cacher les plus grands secrets d'une personne aux autres ou à une personne en particulier. Harry était tellement attirer par les serments que son devoir fut parfait tandis que Ron qui s'était malgré tout améliorer en potion avec Slughorn, avait encore quelques lacunes mais rien d'insurmontable désormais.

-Bon bah, je croit qu'on a fini, et si on allait à la bibliothèque, dit Harry.

-Quoi, Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu es posséder par l'esprit d'Hermione, s'écria Ron.

-Mais non, c'est pour faire des recherches sur les objets des fondateurs et plus particulièrement sur le nombre d'objet que possédait Gryffondor.

-Tu a raison Harry mais avant faisons le point sur les objets des fondateurs dont nous avons déja connaissance, prévint Hermione, comme ça nous pourrons réduire les recherches.

-C'est vrai, acquiesca Harry.

-Alors, il y a la coupe de pouffsouffle que nous connaissons, le médaillon de Serpentard a été détruit, et il nous reste à trouvé un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et le dernier Horcruxe est Nagini , déclara Harry.

-Okay, alors maintenant, direction la bibliothèque, ordonna Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque dans laquelle Hermione s'arrêta dans une rangée de livre consacré à l'école.  
Elle prit un livre et le tendit à Ron, le livre était intitulé "Les fondateurs de Poudlard, qui, pourquoi, comment?"  
Elle en prit un autre et le tendit à Harry.

-Non mais je rêve tu en profites pour me refiler "L'histoire de Poudlard", grogna Harry.

-Eh bien oui, dit Hermione comme ça tu l'auras lu.

-Okay, okay pas la peine de s'énerver, dit Harry.

-Moi je prends celui là "Journal d'un fondateur" par Rowena Serdaigle, déclara Hermione.

Il se mirent au travail, Ron se rendit vite compte que son livre ne leur serai pas d'une grande utilité, il choisit d'aider Hermione à déchiffrer l'écriture de Rowena Serdaigle.  
Celle-ci s'arreta quelques secondes pour parler à ses amis.

-J'avais demander à Mrs Pince de sortir ce livre de la réserve pour moi, dit Hermione.

-Alors pendant que toi tu étudiais un livre de la réserve nous on s'ocupe de livre inintéressant, rugit Ron.

-Vos livres ne sont pas inintéressant ..., commença Hermione.

-Tu a raison Hermione, je viens de trouver quelques choses, dit Harry en sortant de sa concentration.

-Ah bon quoi, dirent les deux amoureux.(Ron et Hermioen pour ceux qui ne suivent pas)

-Eh bien il semble que chaque fondateurs n'ait eu qu'un seul objet mais que Godric Gryffondor en ait façonné un deuxième après la fuite de Serpentard du château, déclara Harry.

-Attendez, dit Hermione, moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Quoi, dirent les deux garçons.

-Eh bien, il semble que Rowena ait une seul fois dans sa vie prophéter une prophétie, qui disait: 

"Loin de toi la vanité que ton nom reste plus qu'il ne le restera déjà, tu n'auras nul héritier , nul objet à donner en héritage, pour permettre au Courage de créer le Second afin de pouvoir protéger." 

-Elle dit aussi que cette prophétie la concernait elle et qu'elle en a parlé à Pouffsouffle et à Gryffondor mais ne donne pas l'interprétation qu'ils en ont faites, dit Hermione.

-Oui, mais si on croise les deux livres, il semble que le Courage soit Gryffondor et donc l'Horcruxe est un objet de Gryffondor et non de Serdaigle. Par contre je ne comprends pas le reste de la prophétie, dit Harry.

-Moi non plus mais au moins nous savons que Voldemort n'a put prendre qu'un objet de Gryffondor, pensa Harry à voix haute.

-Oui tu as raison, déclara Ron.

-Il faudra parler de tout cela à Dumbledore, dit Hermione.

Puis ils se rendirent à la grande salle, pour dîner avec Drago, et à la fin du repas Mrs Mcgonagall, les aborda.

-Venez dans mon bureau, tout de suite, nous allons continuer l'entraînement en animagi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Oui Madame, répondirent les quatres intéresser.

Ils se dirigèrent alors avec elle vers le bureau de la direction, pour leur entraînement.  
Une fois arrivée ils virent que le livre était déjà en place et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se mettre en position.

-Etant donné que vous avez tous eu la liste de vos qualités et défault la dernière fois, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante, vous allez vous replongez dans cette état de transe mais cette fois-ci vous chercherer l'animal qui correspond à ces qualités et défault, dit la directrice.

- C'est d'accord, dirent-ils tous.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago vidèrent leurs esprits et comme la fois précédente, il tombèrent dans cette transe, où il leur semblait être dans un brouillard.  
Leurs esprits se mirent à répeter les qualités et défaults tandis que Mcgonagall continuait sa litanie.  
Au fur et à mesure du temps, dans le brouillard blanc apparaissait un point noir qui grossissait, jusqu'a former une silhouette, qui changeait de forme, elle passait d'un animal à l'autre.  
Les quatres adolescent comprirent qu'à partir de ce moment là c'était à eux de fixer l'animal en analysant leur qualités.  
Harry chercha tant bien que mal l'animal qui lui correspondait, il chercha un animal qui pourrait être la partie animale de son être. Il se répéta ses qualités et défault et tout d'un coup la silhouette sembla se fixer et avancer vers Harry, l'animal qui s'avancait était un loup, ce loup était blanc avec un éclair sur le front, Harry su que c'était sa transformation. Puis l'animal parla avec la voix de Harry.

-Je savait que tu me retrouverait dans le brouillard des esprits, dit le loup.

-Oui, merci, dit Harry.

Puis Harry sortit de la transe comme par enchantement( non c'est pas vrai(ironie)).

-C'est un loup, dit Harry à Mcgonagall.

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Hermione, elle se répéta les qualités et défault qu'elle avait entendu, mais n'arrivait pas à cerner un animal parmi le défilement puis tout d'un coup elle eu une illumination et un animal sembla voler vers elle.  
C'était une chouette brune avec des yeux qui brillait d'intelligence et les plumes en désordre, Hermione le savait. La chouette lui parla.

-Bravo, tu m'as trouvér malgré tes doutes, encore bravo,tu peux maintenant quitter le brouillard des esprits, dit-elle.

Puis Hermione se réveilla.

-C'est une chouette, dit-elle.

-Bien, répondit Mcgonagall.

Ron lui se débattait avec son animal, il n'arrivait pas à en fixer un qui pourrait correspondre., puis en se calmant et en récitant ses qualités et défault la vérité lui apparut. un grand animal à quatres pattes lui apparut, c'était un cheval d'un roux incroyable, il lui parlat.

-Bravo tu m'as découvert au plus profond de ton esprit, quitte maintenant le brouillard des esprits, dit le cheval.

-Au revoir, dit Ron.

Puis il se réveilla.

-Je suis un cheval, dit Ron.

-Okay, dit Mcgonagall.

Enfin Draco lui ne se débattait pas avec son animal, il prenait simplement son temps pour réfléchir, puis soudain la solution lui apparut. L'animal se fixa et s'approcha de lui, c'était un chien d'un blond d'or.

-Draco c'est ta loyauté envers le bien qui a fait de toi un chien, tu peux maintenant quitter le brouillard des esprits, dit le chien.

Il se réveilla et se retrouva dans le bureau de la direction.

-Je suis un chien,dit-il simplement.

-Je m'en doutais un peu depuis le début, répondit Mcgonagall.

-Alors la prochaine fois vous commencerez les séances de transformation mais on feras ca dans la salle sur demande car Mr Weasley sera beaucou p trop encombrant dans mon bureau, dit Mcgonagall, vous pouvez aller vous coucher il est minuit.

Il retournèrent à la salle commune puis il discutèrent.

-Alors, vous aller vous transformer en quoi, entama Draco.

-Moi en loup, déclara Harry.

-En chouette, répondit Hermione.

-Et moi en cheval, dit Ron.

-Oh, nous avons tous de noble transformation, lança Draco

-Oui tu as raison aucun de nous ne se transformera en rat ou un animal du même genre, répondit Harry d'un air soulagé.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher.  
Le lendemain Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco avait cours de Botanique, ils étudiaient encore les serments cette semaine.  
A la fin du cours, Mrs Chourave héla Harry.

-Harry pouvez vous venir me voir avec vos amis, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dirent-ils.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur.

-Alors je voulais vous dire que mon ami accepte de vous fournir un serment et que vous alliez le voir au Népal. Je m'étais permis de lui demander si vous pouviez y aller avec vos amis, il a accepté aussi. Vous partez demain pour le Népal, la directrice a accepter que vous ratiez les cours pendant deux semaines donc vous avez le temps. Je vous aménerai là-bas en transplanant, dit Mrs Chourave.

-C'est d'accord professeur.

Ils finirent leur journée de cours et allèrent se coucher.  
Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à l'heure du coq. Il descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Puis ils retrouvèrent Mrs Chourave devant la porte d'entrée. Elle leur tendit des capes de voyage et des tenus plus adaptés au climat népalien.

-Accrochez-vous à moi, dit-elle

-D'accord, dirent-ils.

Puis Mrs Chourave transplana à 500 mètres d'un monastère en plein milieu de l'Himalaya, ils marchèrent tous les cinq vers le monastère.  
Lorsqu'il furent arriver à la grande porte, il frappèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Cela veut dire qu'aucun de vous n'a de mauvaise intention, dit le professeur.

Un moine vint à leur rencontre et le visage du professeur s'illumina.

-Pomona, s'écria le prêtre avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans le monastère.

-Shang Sao, mon ami comment vas tu, je te présente les quatres élèves dont je t'ai parler, voici Hermione Granger qui sait presque tout sur tout sinon elle se dépêche de l'apprendre, Ron Weasley, un sorcier très prometteur Ron rougit , Drago Malfoy, un fils de mangemort qui est passé du bon côté et enfin Harry Potter, c'est lui qui a besoin du serment, déclara-t-elle.

-Eh bien ça va bien, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer les enfants. Tu peux y aller Pomona je te les ramenerai entier, dit Shang Sao.

-D'accord, à dans deux semaines les enfants, dit Mrs Chourave.

-Au revoir, dirent-ils.

-Bon et bien suivez moi les enfants, Harry je te donnerai la fleur quand je vous ramenerai à Poudlard, dit le moine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le monastère dans lequel Shang les guida vers une pièce ou était installer quatre lits. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, puis Shang les mena vers une pièce vide et leur dit de s'asseoir.

-Alors, pendant ces deux semaine que vous allez passer ici, je vais vous apprendre certaines choses. Tout d'abord Harry saches que nous avons des prophéties à ton sujet dans ce monastère. Elle parle de l'Elu d'occident qui viendra chercher enseignement en temps de trouble. Et elle dit que nous les moines de toutes les lamasseries du népal et de l'Himalaya devront accepter de combattre à tes côtés. Car nous sommes les descendants des Shao-Lin et des moines sorciers. Donc sachent que les monastères sont aujourd'hui en effervescences et près à combattre à tous moments, déclara-t-il.

-Je vous en remercie, dit Harry en s'inclinant.

-Ensuite saches que durant ces deux semaines, tu vas apprendre à manier les armes Shao-Lin, c'est à dire le bâton et le Kung Fû. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important durant la deuxième semaine, vous aller tous les quatres voyager dans un monde d'esprits et de rêves, ce monde se situe par delà la magie. Mais les esprits d'anciens sorciers Shaolin qui s'y trouve pourront vous apprendre des sorts et des enchantements dont l'existence est quasi perdue. Vous aurez exceptionnellement le droit d'user de magie dans ce monde, déclara Shang Sao.

-C'est d'accord, dirent-ils mais comment allons nous faire pour apprendre à manier le bâton et le Kung-Fû en une seule semaine.

-Eh bien c'est simple nous avons dans nos monastères des salles en dehors de cet espace temps dans lequels une journée prends dans notre monde 1 seconde, vous pourrez comme ça apprendre à manier bâton et arts martiaux, leur répondit gentiment Shang Sao.

-Compris, répondirent-ils.

-Bon maintenant je vais vous présenter aux grand lama, cet homme est vieux, même pour un sorcier, il est plus vieux que ne l'était Dumbledore, vous devrez l'appeler San Senseï ou Grand Lama.

-C'est d'accord, acquiéscèrent les quatres adolescents.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers deux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche, dans la salle se trouvait des tables, ici régnait l'harmonie.  
Puis le Grand Lama se leva et pris la parole.

-Bienvenue étrangers, je sais ce pourquoi vous êtes venu et j'accepte avec honneur votre requête, sachez que vous vous trouvez dans l'école de sorcellerie de Lin-Yam du Népal. Et que les ministère de la magie de toutes l'Asie sont au courant de nos prophéties vous concernant et sont donc prêt à s'allier avec votre ministère, toutes nos troupes sont prêtes à combattre au côté de l'Angleterre et au votre, déclara le Grand Lama.

-Oh San Senseï, j'accepte cette proposition je vous préviendrai en personne et de vive voix si j'ai besoin de vous, je transplanerai, déclara Harry, je vous préviendrai aussi pour vous prévenir si je combat au côté du ministère ou en parallèle contre Voldemort, mais je vais essayer de régler mes comptes avec le ministre, répondit Harry.

-Très bien, jeune Elu, lança le Grand Lama.

Puis le Grand Lama leur dit que leur entraînement commencerai le lendemain et qu'ils apprendraient le bâton le matin et le Kung-Fû l'après midi.  
Pour les quatres adolescents cette semaine leur sembla durée des mois car l'espace temps n'était pas le même mais à la fin de cette première semaine, ils étaient plus rapide, plus fort, plus agile, se concentraient beaucoup plus facilement, ils savaient faire du Kung-Fû et manier le bâton parfaitement. Harry en avait même profité pour apprendre l'occlumencie et avait réussi.  
Puis la seconde semaine commença et le dimanche le jour où il se reposait avant de reprendre avec les cours par delà la magie, Shang Sao qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs jours vint les voir.

-Bonjour les enfants, demain vous allez pénétrer avec de la magie un monde où les anciens mages et sorciers vivent sans, ces sorciers vont vous apprendre des choses d'une puissance incroyable, cet magie est très ancienne, et elle est pur.Vous pratiquer la magie blanche, Voldemort et ses acolytes la noir, et les deux camps un peu de magie rouge, mais celle que vous aller apprendre est pure, déclara-t-il.

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous.

-C'était un avertissement, en fait Harry j'avais oublier de te dire quelques choses à propos des prophéties, il y en a une qui dit que tu deviendras le lien entre sorciers et créatures et l'ami de celle-ci.

-En gros pour gagner cette guerre, je devrais m'allier avec les créatures magiques et les sorciers c'est ça, demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais saches que je ne parles pas seulement des créatures bénéfiques, toutes créature voulant s'allier à toi te seras utile, qu'elle soit loup-garou ou autres créatures "maléfique" car comme tu le sais les aptitudes ne sont rien par rapport au choix. Saches que aucun détraqueurs ou créatures de se genre ne s'attaquera à toi, seuls les créatures d'origine maléfique aux aptitudes physique s'allieront à toi telles les loups-garous ou d'autres, dit-il.

-C'est d'accord, sachez qu'un ami de mon père était loup garou donc je sais qu'un loup garou peut être bénéfique.

-Tant mieux, lança-t-il simplement.

Puis il sortit de la chambre, et Harry et ses amis allèrent se coucher car ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer pour le lendemain.  
Le lendemain, ils furent réveiller par le Grand Lama en personne.

-Les enfants, cette semaine c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai par delà la magie, déclara-t-il.

-D'accord, dirent-ils tous.

-Nous ne sortiront pas de cette pièce mais vous allez avaler cette potion qui vous permettra de changer d'espace temps à vos esprits. Vos baguettes voyageront avec vous, dit-il.

Il leur tendit une potion que les quatres adolescent burent, il en but lui même une fiole. Puis ils sentirent leurs esprits quitter leur corps pour se diriger ailleurs que cet univers.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde de lumière ou vagabondait des esprits, quand l'un deux les remarqua, il "vola" vers d'autres et vite le message fut passer, bientôt tous les esprits étaient ammassé autour d'eux.

-Bienvenue par delà la magie, dit le plus sage des esprits, vous êtes là pour recevoir notre enseignement, et nous vous le donnerons, vous êtes autoriser à utiliser la magie en ce royaume de paix.

Puis pendant cette seconde semaine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco apprirent un nombre de sort et d'enchantement, incroyable. Ils apprirent par exemple à utiliser la magie sans baguette, à se rendre invisible sans cape, et cette invisibilité était additioné du fait qu'on ne pouvait sentir votre présence par un sons ou un contact, mais ils apprirent des sorts puissant qu'on leur fit prommettre de n'utiliser que sous formes d'informulés et de ne les transmettre qu'a leur descendant. Chacun apprit la légilimencie et l'occlumencie. Puis la semaine s'était terminer, Shang Sao les avait ramener dans le monastère où leur corps avait absorber la nourriture que les esprits avait manger et n'avait donc pas été alterer.

Puis ils rentrèrent le dimanche soir.

-Au revoir Pomona, au revoir les enfants, et Harry n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos des créatures. et voilà le serment. Pomona t'expliquera comment l'utiliser, dit Shang.

Puis Harry laissa la plante aux soins de Mrs Chourave jusqu'à ce qu'il décide du serment qu'il prononcerai.  
Enfin ils remontèrent à la salle commune, où leurs amis leur posèrent un tas de questions qu'ils éludèrent pour la majorité sous prétexte de se reposer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Rencontre avec le ministre. 

Les quatres amis avait dormi toutes la nuit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Au réveil, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle commune dans un grand canapé où il avait dormi entre les bras de Drago et Ron n'étais pas loin non plus. Mais le plus étrange était que durant son sommeil Harry s'était blottit entre les bras de Drago. Il se souvint alors que quand tout le monde était monté dans le dortoir, il l'avait réveiller et lui avait encore posé quelques questions, il était donc redescendu dans la salle commune avec Ron et Drago qui l'avait suivi.  
Il réveilla ses deux amis cafr il avait quelques choses à leur dire.

-Ron, Drago réveillez vous, dit-il.

-Hein , dirent-ils encoeur en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Réveillez vous j'ai à vous parler, dit-il.

-Okay, tu peux y aller dirent-ils maintenant qu'ils étaient bien réveillés.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que dise les prophéties à propos de moi et des créatures, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais réunir les créature autour d'une même banière.

-Je pense que tu as raison Harry, dit Draco.

-Oui, dit Ron.

-J'ai décidé d'aller samedi au Ministère de la Magie, pour avoir une entrevue avec le ministre, déclara Harry.

-Ce serai une bonne chose, dirent Ron et Draco.

A ce moment Hermione descendit du dortoir des filles et les garçons lui expliquèrent ce dont ils avaient discutés.  
Puis Hermione leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours.

-Okay, dirent-ils tous.

Mais Harry avait un truc à dire à Draco.

-Draco, je peux te parler, demanda Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, répiondit celui-ci pendant que Ron et Hermione sortait.

-Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire, quand je me suis réveiller avant vous, j'ai remarqué que l'on s'était blottit l'un contre l'autre tous les deux, déclara Harry.

-Oh, ah, commença Draco, en fait "on"ne s'est pas blottit, tu t'étais endormi et moi enfin comment te dire, je croit que je suis gay Harry et c'est moi qui me suis blottit contre toi et pas l'inverse.

-Oh, dit Harry, alors tu es amoureux de moi.

-Eh bah, oui, dit Malfoy.

-Je vais te proposer quelques choses, lança Harry à Malfoy.

-Quoi, dit Draco.

-Tu vas m'embrasser, comme ça je verrais si je suis attiré par toi et quand je dit embrasser c'est emballer sinon ça n'a aucune conséquence, dit-Harry.

Draco était aux anges, il savait que Harry aimait Ginny mais qu'il lui permette de l'embrasser pour qu'il s'assure qu'il n'était pas attirer par lui était déjà un grand cadeau.

-Okay, dit Malfoy.

Puis il s'approcha de Harry, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ami, et il glissa ça langue dans la bouche de celui-ci et joua avec la sienne.  
Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Harry d'une part, mais à sa grande surprise sur Draco non plus. Alors, il arrêta le baiser.

-Alors, demanda Harry.

-Ca ne m'a rien fait, dit Draco, je croit que venant de découvrir mon homosexualité, je voulais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que je connaissait et c'est tomber sur toi.

-Je m'en doutais c'est pour ça que j'ai accepter que tu m'embrasse, avoua-t-il.

-Okay, je n'ai plus qu'a aller en boîte, pendant les vacances de la toussaint, dit Draco en rigolant.

-D'accord, dit Harry qui le prit au mot., si tu le dit à Ron et Hermion que tu es gay, on viendra avec toi.

-Je leur dirai de toutes façons, dit-il.

Puis ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, et ils allèrent en cours.  
Le soir, Harry réunit ses amis, premièrement pour que Draco puisse leur annoncer la nouvelle de son homosexualité et deuxièmement pour qu'ils puissent écrire une lettre pour demander une entrevue au ministre.

-Alors pour commencer je croit que Draco à quelques choses à vous annoncer moi je suis déjà au courant,déclara-t-il.

-Eh bah voilà je suis gay, dit-il à Ron et Hermione.

Ron et Hermione prirent la nouvelle avec sérénité.

-Et en fait à la toussaint on va tous en boîte de nuit avec Draco, boîte de nuit gay je précise, déclara Harry.

-Okay, ça peut être marrant, dirent Ron et Hermione.

-Bon, sinon à part ça il faudrait écrire une lettre à Scrimgeour, je ne peux pas venir le voir au ministère sans rendez -vous, dit Harry.

-Okay, dirent ses trois acolytes.

La lettre qu'ils écrivirent étais tel que la suivante:

Harry Potter  
Poudlard, Angleterre

Le 5 Octobre 1997

aaaaaaaaLettre à Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour: 

Monsieur, je vous écrit pour vous demander une entrevue réelement importante pour ce samedi, ce rendez-vous pourrait avoir une grande importance dans l'issue de la guerre.  
Veuillez m'envoyez par retour de hibou l'heure du rendez vous, merci d'avance.

Veuillez agréer je vous prien l'assurance de mes sentiments distingués.

Harry Potter.

-Voilà, déclara Harry,c'est fait.

Puis ils envoyèrent Hedwige porter la lettre au ministre directement. Il reçu la réponse le lendemain, le rendez-vous était fixer à 14h00.  
La semaine passa, les cours continuèrent, Harry prévut son prochain cours de l'A.D, pour le samedi soir après son rendez vous avec le ministre.  
Le samedi arriva, Harry transplana devant la cabine téléphonique truquée qui se trouvait dans une ruelle que seul les sorciers pouvait voir.  
Il tapa le code et une voix féminine lui répondit.

-Veuillez indiquer votre nom et le but de votre visite, déclara-t-elle.

-Harry Potter, rendez vous avec le ministre, répondit celui-ci.

Puis un badge tomba et Harry le pris, puis la cabine descendit.  
Il se retrouva rapidement dans l'atrium du ministère. Là le garde lui demanda de lui présenter sa baguette, Harry la lui tendit et enfin le garde le laissa passer.

Harry trouva rapidement son chemin jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire de Scrimgeour.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mr. le Ministre, dit Harry.

-Oui, veuillez patienter, il ne tardera pas, je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivé, dit-la secrétaire.

A ce moment, Scrimgeour sorti de son bureau et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

-Alors, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose très importante, demanda Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Oui, mais avant tout, je tiens à vous demander quelques choses, dit Harry.

-Oui, quoi, demanda le ministre.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous ne cherchiez plus à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Dumbledore et moi, demanda-t-il.

-Accordée, répondit-il.

-Ensuite je viens ici pour me réconcilier avec le ministère car nous ne pourrons vaincre Voldemort seulement si nous sommes unis, dit le jeune sorcier.

Scrimgeour tréssaillit à la mention du nom de Voldemort.

-Et puis s'il vous plaît, prononcez son nom, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur qu'on a envers la personne qui le porte, ordonna Harry ou presque.

-C'est d'accord, le ministère est réconcilier avec vous, dit le ministre.

-Ensuite je suis venu vous entretenir de certaines disposition à prendre envers les créatures magiques, lança Harry.

-Lesquelles, demanda le ministre.

-Pour commencer vous devez les admettre, si elles acceptent, dans l'armée, dit Harry, deuxièmement, il faut donner des baguettes au centaures, au gobelins et aux elfes de maisons.

-Mais vous êtes fou, dit le ministre, je perdrai ma place à coup sûre.

-Pas si vous avez mon soutien et celui de feu Dumbledore, son portrait vous le donnera, déclara Harry.

-Je vais vous explquer pourquoi, dit Harry, ces créatures sont aussi puissantes que les sorciers voire plus dans certains cas, regardez les elfes par exemple, ils peuvent transplanner dans des lieux possédant des protections contre ce genre d'intrusion comme Poudlard. Les centaures sont des archers géniaux, imaginez ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec des baguettes en plus, et les gobelins si vous leur donner des baguettes se rangeront à nos côtés et resteront loyaux.

-Peut-être, mais qui dit qu'ils ne se retourneront pas contre nous après avoir reçu leurs baguettes, déclara Scrimgeour.

-Pour les centaures c'est simple, se joindre à voldemort serai sinonyme de servitude, ils ne l'accepteront jamais, ensuite pour les elfes du moins pour ceux en liberté ou ceux qui travaillent pour des familles du bien, il ne trahiront pas, et les gobelins, sont loyaux, ils ne trahiront pas si on se donnent les moyens d'acceder à la demande qu'ils font depuis si longtemps, déclara Harry, et puis au pire il suffit de créer des déléguations qui accepteront ou pas l'accord, dans le premier cas on leur donne des baguettes, dans le second on ne leur donne pas.

-Vous avez peut être raison, mais je dois réfléchir, ce serait une première dans l'histoire de la magie que tous les peuples soit égaux, dit-il.

-Sérieusement je n'y avait pas penser mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose, dit-il, et puis nous avons besoin de ces troupes et j'avoue que ces créatures sont d'une puissance inouie.

-Ah oui, fit Harry, il faut envoyer des émissaires aux géant en s'excusant pour les répressions auxquelles ils ont été sujets, et faire appel à tous loup-garou ne voulant pas se mettre sous le commandement de Voldemort, une potion tue loup leur permetrait d etre conscient de ce qu'ils font durant les batailles et leur permettre de n'attaquer que l'ennemi.

-C'est d'accord, mais je croit savoir que le chef mondial des centaures est Bane de Poudlard, déclara le ministre.

-J'avais déjà l'intention de me charger de lui.

Harry se leva.

-Bon je vais y aller, dit-il.

-D'accord, dit le ministre, je vais réfléchir à vos idées et je vous tiens au courant, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Puis Harry sortit de l'enceinte du ministère et transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se reposer un peu avant le cours de l'A.D. Il avait deux heures devant lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Second cours de l'A.D et rencontre avec Bane.

Harry se réveilla une demi heure avant le cours de l'A.D, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.  
Une fois arriver il fit apparaitre la salle ou les élèves s'entraînait. Il farfouilla dans les étagères et trouva un livre intitulé "Magie blanche pour la défense avancé", il l'ouvrit à la table des matières, et une rubrique l'attira, comment eviter un sort en le renvoyant à l'ennemi.  
Il lut, la première page de cette rubrique : 

"Pour repousser un sort puissant en blessant son adversaires, le sort de magie blanche avancé le plus facile à utiliser est le sortilège du vortex dont la formule est "Avortex".  
Les effets de ce sort sont la création d'un vortex devant vous qui va aspirer le sort et la création d'un second vortex derrière votre adversaire, d'où le sort ressortira, pour frapper votre ennemis."

Harry avait repérer un lanceur de sort automatique dans la pièce, il le régla sur un simple sortilège de jambencoton.

Le sort parti, et Harry essaya la formule, il se concentra et jeta le sortilège du vortex en informulé. A sa grande surprise, Harry réussi du premier coup. Il avait changer ses derniers temps, il était plus fort , plus agile, plus concentré, plus puissant.  
Il se sentait de plus en plus capable de vaincre son ennemi avec de l'entraînement. Il ne se sentait pas capable de battre Rogue en duel, mais cela viendrait surement avec le temps.  
Harry rangea le livre et les élèves commencèrent à arriver.  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, Harry commença.

-Bonjour, alors aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre les sortilèges informulés et les messages par patronus, déclara Harry.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les élèves savait utiliser les sortilèges informulés, et vingt minutes après ils réussissaient tous à envoyer un message par patronus.  
Harry réfléchit un instant.

-C'est bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui., déclara-t-il, vous pouvez y aller mais je voudrais que les septième année reste encore un peu.

Les élèves de cinquième et sixième année sortirent et se rendirent à leur dortoir.

-Bon, si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est parce que j'ai une question à vous poser, déclara Harry.

-Vas-y Harry, dirent tous les élèves.

-En fait j'ai deux questions, dit-il.

-Êtes vous capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, demanda Harry.

À sa surprise, peu d'élève trésaillir, Dumbledore au fil des ans avait réussit à effacer la peur d'un nom d'une génération.  
Tous les élèves s'avancèrent et répétèrent le nom de Voldemort.  
Harry était heureux, il n'y avait pas de traître parmi les septième année de Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor.

-Maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de traître parmi vous, voilà ma deuxième questions, seriez vous prêt à vous battre à mes côtés lors des batailles qui opposeront le bien et le mal, demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondirent en coeur les élèves.

-Merci, lança Harry, maintenant avant que vous ne partiez, jevais vous apprendre un sort de défense avancée en magie blanche.

-Ce sort s'appelle le sortilège du vortex, c'est un sort de défense et d'attaque, il créer un vortex qui aspire le sort et un second vortex derrière votre adversaire par où le sort va sortir pour frapper votre ennemi, la formule est "Avortex", déclara-t-il.

-Je voudrais que vous l'utilisiez en sortilège informulé, dit-il.

Alors les élèves lancèrent des sort mineurs à leurs camarades, et à la fin de la soirée, Harry fut surpris de voir que les élèves de son année étaient rester, d'une pureté sans limite à propos de la magie noir, ce qui leur avait permis de réussir ce sort avancé mais pas trop compliqué très rapidement.  
Une fois que tous eurent réussi une ou deux fois Harry déclara :

-Eh bien, nous avons bien travaillé, vous pouvez y aller.

Tous les élèves sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les salles communes et les dortoirs, Harry retourna se coucher.  
Le lendemain, au petiti déjeuner, tous les élèves était estomacqué par les nouvelles qu'apportait la gazette,  
En effet, il était écrit dans la gazette: 

**Le ministre de la magie a pris une décision**

En effet, le ministre autorise à partir de ce jour les créatures magiques à utiliser des baguettes, en échange de leur aide dans cette guerre contre Vous savez qui, le ministre conseille aussi de prononcer le nom de l'ennemi car la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la personne qui le porte. Les créatures magiques ayant droit aux baguettes magiques sont pour l'instant, les centaures, les elfes de maison, les gobelins et les êtres de l'eau. Le ministre attend les émissaires d'autres éspèce pour passer des accords, la seule espece autorisé n'ayant pas envoyer d'emissaire sont les centaures, le ministre a déclarer qu'un de ses alliées se chargeait d'aller leur parler. Nous nous doutons tous que cette alliée est le survivant qui a fait la paix avec le ministère. Le ministre conseille aussi, de libérer les elfes ou de leur donner un salaire décent...(suite en page 2.)

C'est ce que Harry attendait, il prit la gazette et sortit de la salle pour aller voir Mcgonagall.  
Il la croisa à la sortie e son bureau.

-Madame, je dois aller voir Bane le chef des centaures de toutes urgence, il faudrait que je rate els cours de ce matin, demanda Harry.

-Vous pouvez y aller mais vous rattraperez vos cours, dit la directrice.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il.

Puis il sortit du château et envoya son patronus, le message disait ceci: 

Cher Bane, chef des centaures,

Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu en personne mais la dernière fois vous m'avez fait comprendre que je n'étais plus le bienvenue dans la fôret. J'aimerais vous demander une entrevue, pourrions nous nous retrouver à l'entrée de la forêt d'ici une petite demi heure, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important et concerne les centaures au plus haut point.  
Avec l'assurance de mes sentiments distingués, et en éspèrant vous voir.

Harry Potter.

Bane reçu le patronus quelques minutes plus tars et en voyant l'humilité dont faisait preuve Harry à son égard ne put refuser l'entrevue, il se dirigea donc vers la lizière de la forêt ou il rejoint Harry.

-Bonjour jeune humain, dit-il.

-Bienvenue Bane, voulez vous qu'on entre de la fôret pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise, demanda Harry.

-Non cela ira, nous sommes ici entre la forêt et le parc de Poudlard, nous sommes comme qui dirait en terrain neutre, déclara Bane.

-C'est d'accord, voilà ce que je voulais vous montrer, déclara Harry en tendant la gazette à Bane, on ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour nous, mais avec nous d'égal à égal, acceptez vous.

Bane lu attentivement l'article.

-Harry Potter, sachez que le peuple des centaures est maintenant votre allié et par consequent celui du ministère, nous acceptons les conditions. Vous êtes désormais éternellement le bienvenue vous et vos descendant parmi le peuple des centaures, vous êtes le premier humain depuis bien des siècles à qui un centaure à dit ça. Pour nous tu seras Harry potter, amis des centaures, déclara Bane.

-Merci, d'avoir accepter Bane, Je vais devoir y aller, je dois écrire au ministre pour le prévenir, et je vais même pouvoir suivre mes cours je pensais que j'aurai plus de mal à vous convaincre de ma loyauté envers les créatures magique, dit Harry.

-Eh bien en fait, depuis notre première rencontre j'ai su que ce jour arriverai, car une prophétie dit: 

Le jour ou un centaure oublieras sa fierté pour venir en aide à un humain élu parmi les hommes, cela voudra dire que les centaures sont prêt à sortir de l'ombre dès que l'humain en question le leur demanderas.

-Voilà ce que disait notre prophétie, et la première fosi que l'on s'est rencontrer, Firenze te portait sur son dos, déclara Bane.

-A ce propos, j'aimerais que vous graciez Firenze et annuliez ça condamnation à mort, demanda Harry.

-C'est d'accord, il ne sera pas tuer et il peut revenir dans la forêt, car la personne qu'il a aider est Dumbledore, une personne qui n'a pas reçu le titre d'ami des centaures mais qui le méritait, dit Bane.

Puis ils se dirent au revoir et Harry retourna au château pour envoyer une lettre au ministre afin de le prevenir que les centaures étaient dorénavant des alliés.  
Il alla ensuite en cour de métamorphose où Mcgonagall l'accueillit surprise mais heureuse que les démarches de Harry envers les centaures se soient bien passer.  
Harry reçut une réponse du ministre lui disant qu'il en était heureux et qu'il faisait déjà parvenir des baguettes aux elfes, aux gobelins et aux êtres de l'eau. Et qu'il enverrait les baguettes au centaures le lendemain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Une idée pour Hermione et un serment pour Harry. 

On était le 31 octobre, Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il savait quelle serment il allait prononcer, il se dit qu'il irait voir le professeur Chourave le matin meme car on était dimanche. Il lanca un enchantement à ses oreilles pour pouvoir entendre de la musique, par rapport à d'autres sorciers de son genre Harry était quand même attaché à ses racines moldus, c'est pour ça qu'il choisit d'écouter "Blizzard of '77" de Nada Surf, une chanson qu'il appreciait particulièrement. Puis il ecouta d'autres chansons de divers artiste, il écouta aussi un peu de musique française, du rap, "Ma france à moi" de Diam's. Puis lorsque il s'endormit, l'enchantement cessa.  
Il se réveilla vers 9h30 le dimanche matin, se leva et alla prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets à laquel il avait accès grâce à son poste de capitaine de l'equipe de quidditch. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le bureau de professeur Chourave.  
Une fois arrivée devant la porte, il toqua.

-Oui entrez, s'il vous plait, dit Chourave.

Harry entra.

-Bonjour madame, je viens vous voir pour prendre le serment, j'ai trouver la promesse que j'allais faire, déclara Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, tenez voilà votre fleur, dit le professeur de botanique en lui tendant la fleur.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-Madame, est ce que la magie de la fleur continue à opérer si on modifie son apparence.

-Oui, ne vous en inquiétez pas, déclara-t-elle.

-D'accord, quel est le sort pour inscrire son serment dans la fleur.

-Il s'agit d'un sort assez complexe, mais qui est dans vos capacité, dit-elle, il vous suffit de prêter serment et d'ajouter à la fin du sermen la formule "Sacrament Promissa Tenere" en accentuant sur la fin des mots.  
Normalement la fleur devrait briller d'une lumiere dorée que vous pourrez masquer avec le changement d'apparence.

-Merci beaucoup madame, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, déclara solennellement Harry.

-De rien Harry, déclara son professeur.

Puis Harry remonta au septieme etage, il alla d'abord dans la salle sur demande pour prêter serment.

-Je promet que je ferai tout pour maintenir l'égalité entre les hommes et les différentes créatures magique ainsi que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vaincre Lord Voldemort et mettre en prison ses mangemort quitte à mourrir durant cette mission."Sacrament Promissa Tenere" dit Harry en accentuant sur la fin des mots comme lui avait dit le professeur Chourave.

La fleur se mit à briller d'un éclat doré.  
Harry remonta alors dans la salle commune où il retrouva Hermione qui semblait l'attendre.

-Alors tu as prêter serment, dit-elle en voyant la fleur, elle semblait heureuse malgré tout.

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Harry cette nuit j'ai eu moi aussi une idée, déclara Hermione.

-Laquelle, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien c'est par rapport aux horcruxes, dit-elle en baissant le ton sur le derniers mot de façon à ce que personne nu puisse l'entendre si on les écoutait.

-Raconte-moi, dit Harry qui s'interessa plus à ce que disait Hermione.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore disait que Voldemort plaçait ses horcruxes aux endroits important de sa vie, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a surement un Horcruxe à l'orphelinat où il a passé son enfance, lança Hermione fière d'elle.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry, nous devons aller le dire à Dumbledore, et lui parler de la prophétie de Serdaigle.

-Oui tu as raison Harry, je vais réveiller Ron, Ginny et Draco et nous y allons.

Hermione alla réveiller Ginny puis Ron et Draco. Ils revinrent, puis tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mcgonagall. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille.

-Sorbet citron, dit Hermione.

-Tiens c'est le même mot de passe que durant notre seconde année, dit Harry.

-Oui c'est un hommage à l'esprit de Dumbledore, dit Ron qui était au courant.

Puis il montèrent dans le bureau, où ils trouvèrent une Mcgonagall à peine réveiller mais pourtant habillé pour sa journée, il semblait qu'elle n'ai pas dormie.

-Madame nous devons parler au portrait de Dumbledore de toute urgence, lança Harry.

-Oui qu'y a-t-il Harry, dit celui-ci.

-Nous pensons avoir retrouver un Horcruxe, professeur.

-Où ça, demanda-t-il.

-A l'orphelinat, déclara Harry, l'année dernière vous aviez dit qu'il cachait ses Horcruxes à des endroits importants, et malgré tout il attache tant de dégout a son ascendance moldu, que ça montre qu'il en a un intêret, donc je pense que ces années passé dans cette orphelinat, l'on marqué d'une certaine façon mais, l'idée est d'hermione.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison Harry, vous irez la bas le week-end prochain, déclara le tableau, autres choses.

-Oui professeur, en faisant nos recherches à la bibliothèque, nous avons retrouvez des un journal ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, enfin Hermione l'a retrouvé et dedans il y avait une prophétie de Rowena qui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant et n'aurait rien à donner en héritage à quiconque pour que Gryffondor qui avait pour nom Courage dans la prophétie fabrique un deuxième objet pour défendre..

-C'est impossible, dit le professeur Mcgonagall, je connais la contenu de la bibliothèque par coeur et il n'y a aucune trace d'un écrit de Serdaigle dans les registres.

-Cela dépend, dit Dumbledore, il se peut que ce livres ait été caché par magie et que seul une personne pouvait le voir.

-Mais pourquoi moi professeur, demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien je dirai que ce livre était caché aux gens qui n'ont pas de lien du sang pouvez vous me le montrer.

Hermione sortit le livre, et le tendit devant Dumbledore.

Dumbledore l'examina à partir du tableau.

-Même de mon tableau je peux sentir la magie émanée de ce livre, c'est bien ça vous êtes l'héritière de Serdaigle.

-Mais professeur, et la prophétie, demanda Hermione.

-Hermione, mon enfant, la partie concernant la descendance de Rowena était un moyen pour être sure qu'elle ne fabriquerait rien pour donner en héritage, Rowena s'en est sans doute rendu compte, n'a rien fabriqué mais a décider d'avoir une descendance. Elle était vraiment très intelligente, tout comme toi.

-Donc Gryffondor a bien crée un second objet, demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry, et comme il s'agit d'un objet de défense, et que le premier est une épée, je dirai que le deuxième est un bouclier, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais oui j'aurais du y penser plus tôt, déclara Harry.

-Eh bien, voilà nous avons tous nos Horcruxes il ne manque plus qu'a trouvé la coupe de Pouffsouffle et le bouclier de Gryffondor, puis a tuer Nagini qui est avec Voldemort, déclara Dumbledore.

-Puis il faudra que tu combattes Voldemort, Harry, ajouta-t-il.

D'accord Monsieur, dirent-ils tous.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre, demanda Dumbledore.

-Non monsieur, dirent-ils.

Puis ils remontèrent dans la salle sur demande pour parler de tout ça en paix. Une fois arrivée devant la salle, Harry passa trois fois devant l'endroit ou se trouvait la porte en pensant à une salle où il pourrait parler sans être dérangé.  
La porte apparut, il entrèrent, la pièce était spacieuse, il y avait des coussins, un peu de nourriture et même de quoi boire pour tous les goûts.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on avancé d'un grand pas par rapport à la prophétie de Serdaigle, dit Hermione qui n'en revenait toujours pas du fait qu'elle descendait de Serdaigle, et que nous savons maintenant ce qu'il nous faut trouvé concernant les Horcruxes.

-Oui tu as raison, maisje me pose une question, si tu es la descendante de Serdaigle, comment ce fait-il que le choixpeau ne l'ai pas senti, et que tu sois à Gryffondor, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien Harry, si tu avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard en dehors de notre recherche des Horcruxes, tu aurais su que tous les membres d'une même famille ne vont pas forcémént dans la même maison, et je soupçonne le Choipeau d'avoir su que Ginny, Ron et moi te serons d'une grande aide dans ta quête, et de s'être rendu compte bien plus tard de la même chose pour Draco, répondit Hermione.

-Tu as sans doute raison, déclarèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

-Et en fait, dit Hermione à propos de mon ascendance, je veux vous dire que ça ne change rien pour nous vous restez mes meilleurs amis, et puis Serdaigle vivait il ya des siècles alors, elle ne me parait pas si proche de moi, et je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant.

-C'est d'accord, dirent tous les amis de la jeune fille avant de tous la serrer dans leurs bras.

Puis ils remontèrent dans la salle commune avant d'aller dîner, ils avaient complètement oublié que c'était le soir d'Halloween. Les professeurs leur avait préparer une surprise.  
Une fois que tout le monde était arrivé dans la salle à manger.

-Chers élèves, en ce soir d'Halloween, cette année histoire de nous changer les esprits, nous avons décider pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année d'organiser, un grand jeu de piste dans le château.

-Super, crièrent les intéressés.

Mcgonagall expliqua qu'ils seraient par groupe de 5, et que chaque groupe aurait un premier indice différents, qui les ménerait à d'autres indices encore une fois diférents pour chaque groupe et que le premier groupe à avoir trouvé tous ses indices et à avoir trouver à quoi les diférents indices menaient, devrait revenir dans la grande salle pour donner le mot mystère au professeur. Elle leur demanda de faire les groupes.

-On se met tous les cinq, demanda Harry à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco.

-Oui, dirent-ils en choeur.

-Ah j'allais oublier, commença Mcgonagall, le jeu n'est pas autorisé aux élèves en dessous de la cinquième année car il mènera dans le parc et les autres partie du château, et que les élèves rencontreront divers créatures, vous n'aurez pas malgré tout à visiter la forêt interdite.

Harry et son groupe se dirigèrent vers Mcgonagall qui leur donna leur premier indice inscrit sur un bout de parchemin. 

Dans le bureau du dangereux pour le mal, vous trouverez votre prochaine indice. 

Puis ils sortirent de la grande salle pour commencer leur recherches.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Jeu de piste

Harry se mit à réflechir.

Dans le bureau du dangereux pour le mal, vous trouverez votre prochaine indice.

-C'est le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara Harry.

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison, dirent Hermione et Draco en même temps.

Alors ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau mais elle était bloquer par un sort. Harry eut une idée et se décida à lancer le sort qui leur avait sauver la mise face à Rusard en premier année.

-Alohomora, lança-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur la serrure.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Attends, dit Hermione, je vais essayer autre chose, je croit que ton sort n'est pas assez puissant.

-Abriro, lança t'elle, il y eu un tel choc quand le sort tucha la serrure qu'ils furent repousser de trois pas en arrière.

La serrure était brisé, il purent donc entrer, mais quand il firent tourner la porte sur ses gonds, ils virent que le bureau était beaucoup plus grand que d'habitude, et il y avait au milieu de la pièce un chien à trois têtes que Hermione, Ron et Harry connaissait bien, mais que les deux autres n'avait jamais vu.

-Tiens c'est Touffu, mais ils sont fous de l'avoir fait entrer dans le collège, si un autre groupe que nous tombait dessus il serai fichu, cria Ron.

-Qui est Touffu, demandèrent Ginny et Draco.

-C'est le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid, répondit Harry.

Il se rendit compte que le cri de Ron avait réveiller le chien. Il se dépecha donc d'utiliser le seul moyen qu'il y avait pour l'endormir.

-Musicollo, lança Harry.

Il y eut alors une musique qui s'éléva dans la pièce, Touffu leva les oreilles et se rendormit aussitot.

Draco vit un parchemin collé sur le bureau dèrrière Touffu, il se dépecha d'aller le chercher.

Quand il revint, ils lirent tous le papier en même temps. C'était l'écriture de Mcgonagall.

Harry, à vous et vos amis, je vous ai réservé une série d'indice qu'aucun autre groupe n'aura. Vous allez maintenant devoir vous souvenir, et revivre vos aventure depuis votre première année. Maintenant voici l'indice :

" L'amour c'est ainsi. Peu importe qu'il soit consommé, pourvu qu'il soit grand, si droit et si fort, et si puissant en toutes ses racines qu'il subsiste comme la rose de pierre, par delà tous les millénaires."

-Si on en croit le message de Mcgo et l'indice, il faut remonter dans nos souvenirs, déclara Hermione.

-Oui, dit Harry, mais attends, la "rose de pierre" ca peut très bien être ...

-La pierre philosophale, crièrent Ron et Hermione.

-Oui ,c'est ca, il faut qu'on aille dans la pièce où se trouvait Touffu pendant notre première année.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans le couloir du troisième étage qui était interdit à l'époque. Arrivés devant la porte, ils l'ouvrirent sans difficulté et entrèrent, il n'y avait rien, ils ouvrirent la trappe et se laissèrent tomber, sauf qu'il n'aait pas penser à une chose, le Filet du Diable.

Ils avaient sauté dans le filet du diable qui s'empressa de les maintenir emprisonné.

Hermione se rappela comment s'en débarasser, elle dis aux autres de se calmer et de ne pas avoir peur, et une fois qu'ils furent tous calmer,ils glissèrent entre les mailles du filets et passèrent sous le filet du diable.

-Si je me souvient bien, la salle suivante, c'est les clés n'est ce pas, demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron.

-Oui, répondirent ces deux là.

-Comment ça les clés, demandèrent Ginny et Draco.

-Eh bien dans la salle suivante, il y ades clés volantes mais une seule ouvre la porte, répondit Harry.

-Ah, dirent-ils.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce suivante, Hermione se décida à détruire le spécimen de filet du diable.

-Totalum incendio, lança-t-elle.

Alors le Filet du Diable, s'embrasa une seconde puis il disparut en même temps que les flammes. Les cinq jeunes gens se rendirent alors compte qu'il y avait un escalier qui leur permettrait de remonter. Puis ils passèrent dans la pièce suivante, il n'y avait plus de clés, sauf celle qui ouvrait la porte, qui était posé sur le porte balai où le vieux balai était posé. ils la prirent donc et entrèrent dans la pièce des échecs.

Là par contre, les pièces d'échec étaient réparés et en place pour le combat.

-Je croit qu'on va devoir rejouer ensemble, déclara Ron en s'adressant aux cavalier qu'il avait utiliser 6 ans plus tôt.

-Non Ron, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas le temps, on va simplement détruire les pièces adverses, déclara Harry, sauf qu'elles se défendront sûrement donc il va falloir se placer sur le damiers puis lancer un sort de destruction puissant sur cinq pièces en même temps, ensuite les autres pièces blanches devraient se mettre à bouger pour se défendre.

-Hermione quel est le sort de destruction le plus puissant que tu connaisse, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien Harry, je ne vois aucune raison de les détruire, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux leur enlever la vie que la magie leur à donner. Et la formule donc on a besoin est Avivio.

Alors cinq sortilège de Avivio fusèrent des baguettes. toutes les figurines blanche sauf les cinq touchées par les sort se mirent en branle. Alors les cinq adolescents jettèrentle sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'aucune figurine ne bougent, puis ils passèrent à la pièce suivante.

C'était la pièce où il y avait eu des flammes, qui empechait de passer, et Rogue avait créer une potion de gel qui permettait à la personne qui la buvait de passer les flammes, mais là il n'y avait plus de flammes donc ils passèrent dans la salle du Miroir du Rised.

Une fois entrer, Harry se dirigea machinalement vers le miroir dans l'espoir que la pierre apparaissent, mais ce qu'il vit c'était ses parents qui lui mettait un papier dans la poche.

Harry fouilla sa poche et y trouva un morceau de parchemin, ses amis furent abasourdis.

L'indice disait ceci:

Bravo, vous avez compris le temps est votre repère, suivez le et il vous mènera aux grandes péripéties de chacune de vos années.

-Okay, donc si nous devons suivre le temps, ça veut dire que le prochaine arrêt est la chambre des secret, dit Hermione.

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Ca va Ginny, demanda Draco quand il la vit pâlirent.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas Draco, ca va aller, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas y retourner un jour.

-Je comprends, se faire enlever par Voldemort ce n'est pas peu de chose, oui je suis au courant, mon père s'est vanté d'avoir traumatiser une Weasley.

-Si tu veux tu n'es pas obliger de descendre avec nous Ginny, déclara Harry.

-Si je descendrais, déclara-t-elle, il est temps de combattre mes démons comme vous avez tous combattus les votres.

Puis ils remontèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, ils descendirent par le trou des toilettes et ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la chambre elle même. Une fois arrivées Harry eu comme un mauvais présentiment.

-Attendez, il y a deux problèmes, comment Mcgo à put mettre un indices ici puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas descendre et comment se fait-il que le basilic ne soit pas coucher sur le carrelage là bas, demanda Harry.

-Pour Mcgo j'ai la réponse, elle aura fait passer le papier par les canalisations, et l'aura fait descendre jusqu'ici mais pour le basilic, on a un gros problème, dit Hermione.

-Fumseck, vient j'ai besoin de toi, appela Harry.

Fumseck apparut dans une gerbe de flamme, et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry

-Ah tu allais oublier, déclara Ginny, Accio épée de Gryffondor.

L'épée arriva dans un sifflement d'air et se posa dans la main de Ginny qui la tendit à Harry.

Puis ils s'avancèrent, quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue, Harry entendu comme un bruit sous l'eau et eu juste le temps de dire à Fumseck de retourner crever les yeux du basilic qui pour on ne sait quelle raison s'était completement régéner. Lorsque il entendit le second cri de douleur de l'animal, il dit à tout le monde d'ouvrir les yeux et quand il vit que le Basilic avait sentit leur trace, il dit à tout le monde de ne pas faire de bruit, et il courut, il courtut sur la statue, il monta et évita la morsure du serpent. Puis il sauta du haut de la statue sur la tête du serpent, et il lui planta l'épée en travers de la tête, le serpent tomba raide mort, harry descendit et rejoint ses amis. Ils allaient partir quand Harry se rappela qu'il se régénérait.

-Attendez, dit-il en se retournant vers le Basilic, Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair vert sorti de la baguette et alla frapper le serpent qui eut un dernier spasme.

-Destructum, lança Harry.

Et le corps du serpent disparut à jamais.

Puis Harry vit l'indice poser à l'endroit exacte où Tom Jedusor avait disparu.

Il disait cela :

Continuez la troisième année vous mènera hors du château et vous apporteras plus de surprise et de cadeau que vous pourriez le penser.

-Okay, dit Harry, on finit cette chasse au trésor et on va dire à Mcgonagall qu'elle a faillit nous tuer.

Fumseck les aida à remonter vers la surface, une fois arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur car, bien sûr il devait aller à la cabane hurlante.

Hermione jetta un sort d'immobilisation au saule et ils passèrent dans le trou. Ils se dirigèrent donc le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et arrivée là bas, ils eurent peur, car ils entendirent quelqu'un dans les étages, Harry se dit que c'était impossible. Alors les cinq amis montèrent à l'étage où Sirius se cachait durant leur troisième année et quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent un homme en guenille couché sur le matelas, Harry se décida à le réveiller, il était de dos , donc Harry le secoua, quand il se réveilla en grognant, il se retourna et Harry et ses amis firent un bond en arrière, l'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux ressemblait très portrait à Sirius Black.

-Harry, s'écria l'homme en guenille.

-Oui, mais comment connaissez vous mon nom, et qui êtes vous, demanda Harry, pourquoi avez vous cette apparence.

-Mais Harry, c'est moi Sirius, dit-il.

-C'est faux, Sirius est mort, dit Harry au bord des larmes.

-Non, Harry, je ne suis pas mort, je suis juste passer derrière le voile qui d'autres pourrait savoir ça en plus du fait que ton patronus est un cerf parce que c'étais la forme d'animagi de ton père.

-Sirius, mais comment est-ce possible, je t'ai vu passer derrière le voile, on n'a pas retrouver ton corps ce n'est pas possible, cria Harry.

-Si, c'est possible, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard parce que je croit que tu as un jeu à gagner pour l'instant.

-Sniffles, crièrent Hermione, Ron et Ginny en sautant au cou de Sirius.

Quand Sirius vit Draco, il parut surpris de voir que Mcgonagall avait dit la vérité et que Draco et Harry était maintenant ami, Mcgonagall lui avait dit que Rogue avait tuer Dumbledore sur ordre de celui-ci pour qu'il n'essaie pas de l'étriper si il le croisait.

-Alors comme ça tu as laisser tomber le mal Draco, ton père doit être en rage, mais je suppose que tu dois t'être fais enlever la marque par Mcgonagall, dit Sirius.

-Bon et si on y allait, nous avons un jeu à finir et à gagner, déclara Sirius.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie mais sirius se rappele qu'il avait l'indice sur lui et le tendit à Harry.

L'indice disait:

"Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé l'être qui est pour vous le plus cher Harry, vous et vos amis devez continuer vers l'avant et arrêter de penser au passé. Dirigez vous vers les airs."

-Sirius, tu sais ce que signifie cet indice, demanda Harry.

-Oui je sais, répondit-il, mais je ne peux pas le dire.

-Okay, dit Harry.

Draco lit le message et eu comme une illumination.

-Moi j'ai trouvé, "dirigez vous vers les airs" ça veut dire là où vous utilisez votre balai, en gros il faut aller au terrain de quidditch, déclara Draco.

-Oui maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique, la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie puis sortirent de l'arbre en l'imobilisant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au stade, il y avait une illusion qui avait été mise en place et qui remmettait en place le labyrinthe, sauf que l'illusion était solide, ils ne pourrait donc pas la traverser.

Mais Harry ne savait pas pour quoi, mais il se souvenait exactement du chemin qu'il devait prendre, il se mit donc à courrir, il prenait les tournants et il n'eut qu'un obstacle magique, un sphynx, le même que trois ans plus tôt sauf qu'il avait changer son énigme.

Il y a l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu,

Ce sont les quatres éléments naturels,

Les humains ne connaissent pas le cinquième

A dit le feu

Les humains ne connaissent rien de ce que je leur apporte

A dit le vent

Mais si les humains savaient sans savoir

A dit l'eau

Moi je dit que les humains je les portes et ils savent des choses

A dit la terre.

Alors quel est le cinquième élément?

C'est mon énigme pour aujourd'hui et pour demain

-Harry n'oublie pas toutes les énigmes nécessite un raisonnement logique, dit Hermione.

-Hermione j'ai peut être une idée, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, dit Harry.

Ils se mirent à parler tous le six, Harry leur exposa son idée, il leur dit que l'enigme était plus difficile que celle qu'il avait eu au tournoi mais que le fait qu'il répète sans cesse le mot humain lui faisait un effet bizarre.

Et sur le coup , c'est Hermione qui fut illuminé.

-Je crois que je sais, dit Hermione, Harry, toi qui a vécu chez les moldus aussi, tu te rappelle du film de Luc Besson, le cinquième élément.

-Oui, c'est un des rares films que j'avais pu aller voir avec les Dursleys au cinéma, dans ce film, le cinquième éléments est une femme, mais je pense qu'elle représente plus la race humain, le vivant, la chair quoi, déclara Harry.

-Qu'en penses tu Sirius, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, vous allez être surpris, mais j'ai vu ce film et je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, la femme dans le film représente le vivant et donc la chair.

-C'est votre réponse demanda le sphinx à Harry.

-Oui ça l'est, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, vous avez raison, le cinquième élément est bien, la chair ou le vivant c'est comme vous voulez, donc vous pouvez passer, déclara le sphinx en souriant.

Il s'ecarta et les laissa passer, au moment où Harry vit le socle où avait été posé la coupe il y a trois ans, il tomba à genoux et pleura. Il vida son corps des larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, il avait retrouvé Sirius mais il avait tout de même perdu Cedric et Dumbledore, il laissa sortir ses émotions puis quand il eut vider son corps de ses larmes, il se releva digne et prêt à se battre, il avança vers le socle et y trouva un mot.

Voilà vous êtes prêt de la fin, vous n'avez plus qu'une chose à faire, aller vous recueuillir, vous ne trouverez qu'un mot sur le tombeau.

L'illusion s'effaca, il sortirent du terrain de quidditch et se dirigèrent vers la tombe de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivée, ils se mirent tous à genoux devant la tombe et prièrent la magie de garder l'âme de Dumbledore en son sein. C'est alors qu'une lumière descendit du ciel, une sorte d'étoile se fixa devant les yeux de nos six amis, puis Dumbledore apparut.

-Professeur, vous êtes vivant, demanda Harry.

-Non, je ne suis que l'âme d'Albus Dumbledore, je suis venu pour te prévenir, que les fantômes et les âmes des sorciers qui ne sont pas devenus des fantômes sont tous de ton côté même les âmes des anciens mangemort qui ne sont pas fantômes, par contre les fantômes des anciens mangemorts seront du côté de Voldemort. Saches que nous viendront combattre le jour de la bataille finale et que même les fantômes prendront une forme physique ce jour là. Je vais t'ensigner un sort pour détruire un fantômes, ce sort est compliqué mais tu y arriveras du premier coup, c'est le sort Infantominus. La formule est Infantom. prononce la face à un fantôme et un rayon noir sortira de ta baguette et frappera le fantôme qui disparaîtra pour devenir une âme. En réalité ce sort ne les détruit pas, il ne fait que leur enlever la peur de la mort qu'ils avaient avant de mourrir, ce qui leur permet de devenir des âmes. Parle à Nick de ce sort pour savoir si il veut devenir une âme, les âmes sont plus puissantes et de plus, si tu croisais le fantômes d'un mangemort lance lui ce sort car en devenant une ame il comprendra ses erreurs et passera de notre côtés, par contre il y a un fantôme de Poudlard que tu dois transformer sans son avis, c'est le baron sanglant, déclara Dumbledore, je te laisse, on se retrouvera à la bataille finale et maintenant va voir Minerva tu es le premier à avoir fini.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, en passant par le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent un groupe qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle mais quand les élèves qui le composait virent Sirius, ils s'enfuirent. Nos six amis entrèrent donc les premiers dans la grande salle où on les accueillit avec des confettis noir et orange, ils se dirigèrent vers Mcgonagall.

-Ca y est Madame, nous avons fini, et je suppose que cette épreuve m'étais destiné personellement et que tout le monde y a participer pour le cacher c'est ca, déclara Harry.

-Très perspicace Monsieur Potter, donc vous avez tout compris, demanda Mcgo.

-Oui j'ai compris, que peu importe que ma vies'assobrissent de jour en jour, si je veux qu'elle s'éclaire je dois me battre, et que je dois compter sur l'amour et sur l'amitié que je porte aux gens ici présent, dit-il en montrant ces trois amis, Ginny et Sirius, et que c'est avec eux et non tout seul que je vaincrais Voldemort.

-Bon, maintenant je vais t'expliquer Harry, dit Sirius.

-Vas-y, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, après que je sois passer derrière le voile, je croit que je suis en fait mort mais pour un temps prédefini, les membre du département des mystère faisait sans doute des expèriences pour lesquels ils devaient mourrir, et pour ne pas mourrir définitivement, ils ont crées cette arcade. et en fait je suis réapparu sans mes souvenirs, il y a environ un mois. Et il y a une semaine, Minerva est arrivée pour placer ton indice dans la cabane et quand elle m'a vu elle a faillit me tuer puis faire une crise cardiaque.

Mais quand je l'ai vu tous mes souvenirs sont revenus etj'ai pu lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et elle m'a accorder la vie sauve. En fait c'est moi qui lui ai demander de se taire, je voulais que tu ai la surprise en arrivant pour ton indice, je lui ai simplement dit de t'ecrire quelques choses sur l'indice précédent, déclara Sirius.

-Je vois c'était ça les surprises et les cadeaux, merci professeur, dit Harry.

Pendant ce temps là, tous les groupes étaient revenus et regardait Sirius d'un oeil bizarre.

Alors Mcgonagall pris la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, vous avez tous appris que l'amour et l'amitié est une chose qui compte plus que tout, mais je vais vous présenter quelqu'un, voici Mr Sirius Black; il est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accuse, le ministère n'est pas au courant qu'il est en vie, il en sera averti demain, le véritable coupable des crimes dont on accuse Sirius est Peter Pettigrow, et dès demain, il sera rechercher par la police, déclara Mcgonagall.

Tout le monde applaudit Sirius.

-Sirius, je vous ai fait préparer un lit dans le dortoir des septièmes année de Gryffondor, dit Mcgo.

-Très bien, professeur, pourrais-jerester ici toutes l'année, j'aimerais refaire ma septième année et repasser mes A.S.P.I.C.S qu'on a dut me retirer après mon arrestation, qui sait je pourrais faire mieux, dit Sirius en rigolant.

-Moi je suis d'accord, déclara la directrice.

-Youpi, crièrent Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry et Sirius.

-Ah en fait Sirius, Draco est à Gryffondor maintenant, dit Harry.

-Okay c'est géniale, donc on va faire la fête ce soir.

-Ouais, on va fêter ton retour, dit Harry, on peut madame.

-Oui vous pouvez faire la fête toute la nuit, pour cette fois je ne vous dirai rien, déclara Mcgonagall.

-Merci Madame, dirent-ils.

Puis tous les élèves de Gryffondor montèrent dans leur salle commune et ils firent la fête jusqu'à 5h00 du matin, à cette heure là, ils tombèrent tous dans les canapés et si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment, il n'aurait pas vu le sol qui était recouvert d'assiette en carton, de gobelet et d'autres objets utilisé pendant la fête. Par contre, il aurait vu une quarantaine d'élèves endormis les uns sur les autres sur les canapés.

L'auteur de la citation de l'indice qui leur dit qu'ils doivent refaire le même chemin que les avantures qu'ils ont eu depuis la première année est Yves Thériault.

Ah en fait, dsl du retard mais j'avais plus le réseau sur mon PC.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Les ténèbres dans l'orphelinat

Le lendemain du jeu de piste, tous ceux qui avait l'esprit ouvert avaient compris que seul l'amour, l'amitié, le respect de soi même et des autres et la tolérance pourrait les sauvés. On put remarquer dans la grande salle, des rapprochements accentués entre Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle mais aussi des rapprochement de ces trois maisons avec la quatrième, Serpentard, des élèves de Gryffondor avait décider de se rappeller d'un discours sur l'unité des quatres maisons qu'avait fait un directeur de Poudlard, le plus grand de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore.

Ils s'étaient dirigé vers les Serpentards, et en arrivant, il furent accueillis par des rires, mais pas seulement, ils dirent que comme l'avait dit un grand homme l'unité les sauverai, et on ne sait pourquoin une voix se leva parmi les Serpentard.

-Ils ont raison, moi, j'ai choisi mon camp, je suis contre Voldemort déclara Blaise Zabini, et il se dirigea vers Harry qui faisait partie du groupe de Gryffondor pour lui serrer la main.

Harry accepta cette poignée avec enthousiasme, en réalité, c'était lui qui avait convaincue ses amis de tenté un rapprochement, à la suite de l'avancée de Blaise, un certain nombre de Serpentard s'avancèrent et déclarèrent leur loyauté envers la cause du bien, et leur appartenance aux force contre Voldemort, il l'avait appelé par son nom, parce que un Serpentard n'a pas à avoir peur d'un nom, ces Serpentard et leur arrogance avait pensé Harry, mais il était heureux, une majorité était rester impassible, mais beaucoup étaient des fils ou des filles de mangemort reconnu ou du moins que Harry connaissait.

-Je dois vous parler, dis Harry au Serpentard qui l'avait rejoint dans sa lutte, si vous pouviez me suivre.

-D'accord, dirent-ils tous.

Puis Harry les mena vers la salle sur demande, où il les fit entrer dans la pièce où s'entrainait l'A.D, il les compta, ils étaient quinze.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous est ammené ici, eh bien, c'est pour vous parler de l'A.D, donc certains membres étaient au ministère à la fin de ma cinquième année. Harry avait remarqué qu'une minorité des Serpentards étaient des anciens, la majorité était des jeunes, pas encore complètement formatés aux attitudes maléfique, déclara Harry.

-C'est quoi l'A.D, demandèrent les élèves du plus jeune aux plus anciens.

-C'est l'Armée de Dumbledore, au départ, c'est une association de défense, constitué durant ma cinquième année, pour aider les élèves à apprendre à se défendre vu la qualité médiocre des cours donnés par le professeur Ombrage, dont les anciens pourront vous parler, dit Harry, mais maintenant, c'est réelement devenu une armée plus qu'une association, nous apprenons aux élèves de toutes les maisons à se défendre, mais aussi à attaquer, et je voudrais vous demander aujourd'hui de faire partie de l'A.D.

-Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui, demanda un élève, et comment peut tu être sur que nous ne sommes pas des traitres.

-Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne verrais pas cette lueur d'espoir de liberté et de tolérance dans vos yeux, et surtout parce que le premier à été Blaise, que je n'appréciais pas vraiment, mais la façon dont il s'est avancé face à tous les membres de son année qui sont presque tous resté en arrière à part Millicent a été comme une preuve pour moi. Et puis comme ça, Blaise, Millicent, vous allez pouvoir reformé votre petite bande avec Draco, mais pour le bien de tous, et avec nous, dit Harry.

-Oui, dirent Millicent et Blaise en riant.

-Alors, vous êtes tous d'accord pour faire partie de l'A.D, demanda Harry.

-Oui, crièrent-t-ils tous.

Harry se demandait encore si il avait fait le bon choix, mais au moment où il se posait cette question, il lui sembla se souvenir ou plutôt entendre la voix de Dumbledore qui lui disait :

_-Tu as fait le bon choix Harry, tu as écouté ton coeur, ton pouvoir réside dans l'amour, ...mour, ...mour, ..._

Puis la voix mourrut.

Harry décida de leur faire voir ce qu'il avait appris aux autres quand ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'A.D et au bout d'une heure, ils avaient presque tous assimiller la totalité des sorts, et les autres en s'entrainant encore cinq minutes pourrait réussir, il envoya ceux qui avait fini dans leur salle commune et continua jusqu'a ce que tous aient finit, ce qui prit environ dix minutes.

Ensuite, il rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où il trouva Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco.

-Harry, ce soir nous avons un cours d'Animagi, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait oublié de prevenir Ginny la dernière fois, ce qui veut dire, que pendant qu'on fera nos essais de transformation, Mcgonagall ne pourra pas nous aider car elle devra réciter la litanie, elle a donc demander à Tonks de s'occuper de nous en cas d'accident, déclara Hermione, et demain il faudra qu'on fasse des recherches sur l'orphelinat avant d'y aller le week-end prochain et il faudrait, que tu commences à faire des voyage à l'étranger, pour essayer de trouver des alliés pour nous et le ministère mais demande d'abord aux ministres.

-Okay, dit Harry.

Ils firent leur devoirs, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande où les attendaient Mcgonagall et Tonks, Mcgonagall entraina Ginny à l'écart du groupe pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle commenca la litannie et Ginny tomba dans un demi sommeil, et quand elle en ressortit à peine une demi heure plus tard, les quatres autres furent abasourdis, elle avait accomplit la première phase en moins de temps qu'eux. Ils se décidèrent à attendre le début de la recherche de son animal, une petite heure après, elle se réveilla et dit tout haut:

-Je suis un tigre, il a les yeux du même marron que moi, et il a comme une raie rousse sur la tête.

Tout le monde était abasourdis, Mcgonagall n'en revenait pas, même Tonks qui était pourtant excentrique et pouvait croire en tout n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis Mcgonagall se remis.

-Quoi, vous n'avez pas commencé, demanda Mcgonagall, tant pis, maintenant, vous êtes tous au même niveau, donc vous allez commencé, pour vous transformé, vous devez vous imaginé en train de vous transformez, vous devez sentir votre corps changé, et il a de grandes chance que vous ayez des bloquages a certains moment, ces bloquages d'apparences disaparaîtront avec l'entraînement, Allez y maintenant.

-Okay, dirent-ils.

Ils se mirent tous les cinq à vider leurs esprits de toutes pensées à part celle de se transformer, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à ça, ils essayait de sentir les changement de leur corps, le premier qui commenca à se transformer était Draco, son corps entier se recouvrit d'un pelage blond comme ses cheveux, il essaya de pousser la transformation plus loin, il se concentra sur ce seul but, il réussi à transformer la moitié supèrieur de son corps, mais à ce moment là, la tension qu'il accumulait durant sa concentration s'echappa et la transformation reflua à son point de départ.

-Pas mal, Monsieur Malfoy, déclara Tonks, d'après moi, vous ferez partie des rares cas qui ont réussis en moins de trois mois et dès la première séance de transformation.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Mcgo.

Le second à se transformer fut Ginny, sa peau se marqua de rayure rousse et ses cheveux se réduire à une raie tandis que le pelage commencait à apparaître, elle alla plus loin que Malfoy dans sa première tentative, elle transforma les trois quarts de son corps, ce qui l'obligea à se mettre à quatres pattes et qui la déconcentra, mais quand elle réessaya quelques minutes après, elle réussi complètement.

-Oui, voulut-elle crier, mais seul un rugissement sorti, elle pensa donc à redevenir humaine, ce qui se fit sans difficulté.

-Oui, cria-t-elle.

-Bravo Miss Weasley, dit Mcgonagall, maintenant, vous devez vous entrainer toute seule, plus vous vous transformerez, plus vous vous transformerez facilement, continuer toute seule, je vais voir les autres.

Quelque seconde plus tard, ce fut Malfoy qui parvint au bout de sa transformation, il était en fait, un husky d'un blond magique avec des yeux gris.

-Idem Monsieur Malfoy, allez vous entraîner tout seul avec Ginny, lui dit la directrice.

Hermione, elle avait du mal à se sentir pousser des plumes, s'était plus compliqué que des poils, mais elle réussit au bout d'un moment à entamer la transformation, et au bout d'une heure et demi, elle réussi à se transformer, elle était une chouette plus grande que la normal, une de la même espèce qu'Hedwige, mais sur son bec, on pouvait voir de marque blanche comme le dessin de deux dents, et ses plumes étaient désordonné.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait aussi avancé le pelage noir du loup commencait à recouvrir la totalité de son corps , et une demi heure ples tard que Hermione, il réussit à se transformer, le loup était noir, avec des poils en bataille et des yeux vert ainsi qu'un éclair de pelage blanc sur le front.

Et Ron, lui n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade de sa tête, Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Il y a une arraignée qui s'aproche, tu ne pourras la fuire qu'en fuyant au galop, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te transformes, dit-il à son ami.

Ron se concentra de façon intense et le pelage roux gagna rapidement la totalité de son corp, et un quart d'heure plsu tard, il avait réussi à se transformer complètement.

Il se retransforma, et remercia Harry.

-Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous coucher, vous n'aurez plus besoin de nous, vous reviendrez vous entraîner ici, pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte que vous êtes des animagus, sinon et bien, vous avez réussi avec brillo, déclarèrent Mcgonagall et Tonks.

Ils allèrent se coucher, et le lendemain, quand il se réveillèrent, ils allèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal où ils purent apprendre à comprendre les énigmes des sphinx, Lupin, leur fit bien comprendre qu'attaquer un sphinx par magie était stupide et suicidaire car l'ancienne magie les protège de tous sorts, et que d'après les ancienes lois, quiconque attaque un sphinx par magie donne le droit à celui-ci de le tuer sans poser son énigme.

A la fin du cours, Lupin demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait penser de ce cours et quand il prévoyait de redonner une séance de l'A.D.

-Eh bien, ce cours était très bien, mais pourquoi faire une rupture dans l'enseignement des sortilèges impardonnables, on maitrîse tous l'imperium alors pourquoi ne pas passer tout de suite au sortilège Doloris, demanda Harry.

-Je ne veux pas enseigner le sortilège Doloris à tous les élèves, il peut être trop dangereux, je veux donc que tu me fasses une liste des élèves auxquels on peut l'apprendre, répondit le professeur.

-En réalité, je pense que seul les membres de l'A.D devrait l'apprendre, mais vous devriez apprendre à tous comment se défendre contre, en fait, il y a des nouveaux membres dans l'A.D, dit Harry.

-Qui ça, demanda Remus.

-Eh bien quelques élèves de Serpentards qui sont passés dans notre camps, et oui je suis sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, dit-il avant qu'on lui pose la question.

-Okay Harry, dit le vieil ami de son père.

Puis Harry partit à son prochain cours, à partir de 15h30, il n'avait pas cours ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Draco et Ginny, ils allèrent donc à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur l'orphelinat ou du moins pour voir si il pouvait en apprendre plus, Harry aurait voulu retrouver l'adresse exacte, et même si il était encore en activité.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, ils allèrent tous chercher un livre ou deux et Harry se dirigea vers Madame Pince.

-Oui que voulez vous Harry, demanda-t-elle.

-J'aimerais savoir où sont les vieux dossiers des élèves, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien dans les archives, j'ai ordre de vous laissez fouiller et de ne pas poser de questions donc je ne le ferai pas, mais croyez moi, le jour de la bataille finale, je serai à vos côtés, malgré vos ballades nocturnes dans la bibliothèque, et je me battrai avec toutes la puissance et les connaissances que peut avoir une bibliothécaire, dit-elle.

-Merci madame, dit Harry.

Puis Madame Pince le mena vers les archives où il vit des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers rangé sur des étagères, Madame Pince lui indiqua qu'ils étaient rangé par ordre chronologique, et que les plus récents étaient ceux des rangées les plus près de la porte, Harry chercha donc le dossiers de Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui devait se trouver dans la rangée correspondant à cinquante ans plus tôt, il mit bien 20 minutes avant de trouver le dossier, puis il retourna dans la bibliothèque. En le voyant arrivé avec un dossier, ses quatres amis le regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur.

-C'est le dossier scolaire de Voldemort, répondit Harry à voix basse à la question silencieuse.

En le feuilletant, Harry découvrit l'adresse de l'orphelinat, cette adresse faisait froid dans le dos, 666 Lambeth Road.

-J'ai l'adresse, je vais j'aimerais savoir si l'orphelinat est encore en activité, dit Harry.

-Je peux te répondre, dit Draco, je connait cette rue, Il y n'y a qu'une maison qui aune plaque marqué orphelinat, je crois que la dernière fois que je suis passé, la maison était vide depuis belle lurette.

-Okay, donc samedi, nous serons dans un lieu hostile puisque inhabité et marqué par un horcruxe, déclara Hermione.

Puis ils allèrent s'entraîner à se transformer jusqu'à l'heure du repas puis après mangé, ils firent leurs devoirs et allèrent se coucher.

A la fin de cette semaine là, les cinq amis était stréssé et anxieux à l'idée de partir à l'orphelinat, l'idée de ce qui pouvait les attendre là bas était vraiment sombre, ils avaient peu d'espoir de ne rencontrer aucun obstacle majeur. Ils allèrent voire le professeur Mcgonagall qui leur donna quelques conseil, et leur dit de faire attention, Dumbledore conseilla à Harry d'écouter son coeur et de ne pas avoir peur.

Puis ils partirent pour Londres, ils transplanèrent aux ministère de la magie, Harry prévint le ministre qu'il était à Londres sur Lambeth Road et que si le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas revenu à Poudlard, il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un au 666 de cette rue.

Puis ils prirent le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre jusqu'à cette adresse, car bien qu'elle ne soit pas incartable ou sous le coup d'un gardien du secret, la maison était tout de même protéger contre les transplannage. En arrivant devant le portail et la vieille plaque de l'orphelinat, Harry ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, il y avait bien de la magie puissante et noire dans ce lieu.

-Il y a bien un horcruxe ici, déclara Harry.

-Comment le sais-tu, demandèrent Ron et Draco.

-Je le sens, répondit Harry.

Puis Harry se décida à ouvrir le portail qui céda au premier sort d'explosion, que Harry avait lancé après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, les murs étaient fissurés les volets fermés ou brisés et plein de toile d'arraignée. Nos cinq amis s'approchèrent de la porte et Hermione dut l'ouvrir avec son sortilège surpuissant. Une fois entré, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent dans un noir complet, et une voix s'éleva.

-Bonjour, Potter, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici de si bon matin, si tu cherches le secret du maître, il faudra d'abord trouvé le chemin de la lumière, je suis tout prêt, scanda la voie haïe et détesté de Queudver.

Harry se calma, il réfléchit, et se souvint soudain de la lettre que lui avait envoyée Dumbledore au début de l'année et des pouvoirs d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Cette ombre est une illusion, Queudver ne peut pas nous tuer parce que on aurait le temps de lui lancer un sort entre le moment où il relâcherait son illusion et le moment où il lancerait le sort, il faut que tu utilise ton pouvoir spécial que t'as conféré Dumbledore, repousse cette illusion avec ton esprit et protège nous nous aussi de cette illusion, Queudver pensera qu'on est toujours sous son emprise alors qu'on le verras et qu'on lui jettera un sort, déclara Harry de façon à ce que Queudver où qu'il soit n'entende pas, concentre toi sur ton amitié et ton amour c'est comme ça que ces pouvoirs marchent.

Hermione se concentra, elle repensa à tout ce temps que Ron et elle avait passé à se tourner autour, puis à l'amour partagé quand il s'était avoué leur sentiments et enfin à tous ces moments passé avec ses amis depuis sa première année, depuis l'épisode du Troll, et alors, la maison commença à s'éclaircir pour les cinq amis, puis quand l'illusion de l'ombre eut totalement disparu, ils virent apparaître Queudver, qui lui fut surpris de les voir là, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à l'empecher de ne pas voir l'annéantissement du sort, mais Harry fut assez rapide.

-Stupefix, lança-t-il.

-Nia Transplano, cria en plus Draco.

Puis Harry réveilla Queudver, il le menaça de le tuer puis lui dit que la vengeance n'étais pas la solution, et que pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, le ministère prononcerai la sentence de mort. D'un coup de baguette comme le faisait Dumbledore, Harry envoya un Queudver ligoté dans le bureau du ministre qui le fit enfermer en se doutant que s'était un cadeau de Harry Potter. Harry était heureux, Sirius pourrait être complètement réhabilité. Puis Harry se concentra, la puissance magique se trouvait sous terre, pas dans la maison mais dans la cour de dèrierre, Harry courrut vers l'endroit où il la sentait, mais en arrivant sur les marches qui descendait sur la cour, il vit une cour remplit d'Inferi et d'autres créature de la même engeance. Harry se souvint que leur point faible était le feu, et il avait dernièrement en lisant un bouquin apprit un sort parfait pour ce cas.

-Llamas Unida, lança-t-il.

Et en s'y reprenant une dizaine de fois chacun, les cinq adolescents réussirent à se débarasser de ces créatures. Harry ressentit à nouveau la puissance maléfique de l'Horcruxe, il y avait un gros arbre noir au fond de la cour, ça venait de là, l'Horcruxe était entre ses racines, mais cet arbre avait l'air bizarre, il prit un bout de bois à ses pieds et le lança sur l'arbre, le bout de bois tomba en cendre, Harry ne voyait qu'une seule solution, congeler l'arbre où le bruler, comme Voldemort était un adepte de la facilité, Harry se dit que l'arbre était protéger contre le feu et décida donc de le congeler continuellement pour pouvoir prendre l'horcruxe sans risquer de toucher les racines qui seront aussi congelées. Mais comment faire, il ne pourrait pas maintenir un sort de cette ampleur, puis il se souvint du pouvoir de Ron, et il lui demanda de congeler l'arbre continuellement pendant qu'il retirerai la terre.

Ron se concentra très fort sur ses souvenir avec ses amis, avec Hermione, mais aussi sur son espoir de voir la liberté en pleine possesion de ses moyens un jour, et l'arbre se mit à geler du haut des branches jusquà la pointe de la moindre racine.

Harry se mit alors à creuser avec sa baguette, il lançait des sort d'explosion sur la terre, au bout de deux heures acharnés à se relayer, ils parvinrent à une boîte marqué d'un blaireau, l'objet qui reposait ici était donc celui appartenant à Pouffsouffle, Harry fit apparaître une autre boîte autour de la première et il la pris, puis ils se retournèrent pour rentrer quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avecune armée de détraqueur prêt à les embrasser, Harry sentit son Patronus réintégrer son corps à ce moment là, il en profita donc pour l'envoyer contre les détraqueurs, les quatres autres adolescents firent de même, mais bizarrement, lenombre de détraqueur semblait diminuer, beaucoup fuyaient, certains était détruit par les patronus mais il y avait autres choses, Harry le vit, un fantôme approchais, il avait la forme d'une personne massive, Harry ne le reconnaissait pas, il semblait que s'était un fantôme qui était contre lui puisque les détraqueurs le laissait passer. Harry se souvint du sort dont lui avait fait part Dumbledore, quand le fantôme fut face à lui, Harry n'hésita pas un instant.

-Infantom, cria-t-il.

Alors, comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, un rayon noir sorti de sa baguette, et alla frapper le fantôme, celui-ci essaya de résister mais tout à coup, il disparut puis réapparu avec une aura dorée, il s'était transformé, et c'est alors qu'il se mit à détruire les détraqueurs à vitesse grand V, puis quand il eut terminer, il se placa devant Harry.

-Merci, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, je repose maintenant en paix, je suis avec vous, dit-il.

Puis il disparut, et les cinq étudiant quittèrent l'orphelinat et rentrèrent au ministère, Harry voulait parler au ministre. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du ministre où ils retrouvèrent Queudver en pleine interrogatoire.

-Est-ce vous où Monsieur Black qui a tué les moldus le jour de la mort de Lily et James Potter, demandait le ministre.

-C'est moi, répondit Queudver qui était sous l'emprise du Veritaserum.

-D'accord, nous allons réhabilité Sirius Black à titre posthume, déclara le ministre.

-Il est vivant, dit Harry, il a réussi à revenir de derrière le voile qui était en fait un moyen de mourrir pour une durée déterminer pour faire des expèriences sur la mort.

-D'accord, donc nous allons le réhabillité tout court, et il pourra prendre un emploi et récupérer sa vie.

-Monsieur le ministre, Queudver sera-t-il éxécuté, demanda Harry.

-Non, il sera placé à Azkaban, dit le ministre en faisant emmener Queudver à sa cellule du ministère par un garde.

-D'accord, mais ce qui a été dit ici, devra être éffacé de sa mémoire définitivement afin que personne ne puiss le savoir, le fait qu'il a été arrêter aussi, et vous devrez le ramener au 666 Lambeth Road dans le hall d'entrée et les gardes devront disparaître sans qu'il se souviennent d'eux ni rien d'autres depuis sisons ce matin à 5h00 du matin pour être sur qu'il ne se souvienne pas de nous avoir vu.

-C'est d'accord ce sera fait, assura le ministre.

Puis Harry et ses amis rentrèrent à Poudlard en début de soirée et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Mcgonagall qui les attendait.

Harry sortit la boîte contenant la boîte, il l'ouvrit et demanda à la directrice si il pouvait la toucher pour l'ouvrir, celle ci lui conseilla de ne pas essayer.

Hermione eut alors une idée.

-Aperto, lança-t-elle sur la boîte qui vola en éclat.

Harry vit une coupe marqué d'un blaireau retomber sur le sol, il ne sentit aucune magie à part celle de l'horcruxe à l'intèrieur mais rien de nocif pour lui sur l'objet en lui même, il pensa alors aux moments qu'il avait vécu depuis sa première année et au moment où il avait retrouvé Sirius, il vit la flamme verte, elle avait grossit, et quand il pensa à Ginny, il sentit la Coupe fondre entre ses mains, mais les coulures de métal était froide et disparaissait avant de toucher le sol, la dernière explosa en touchant le sol et Harry sentitque l'horcruxe n'était plus. Ils allèrent se coucher pour prendre une nuit de repos bien mérité. il était 1h00 du matin, Harry avait mis en réalité 2 heures à détruire l'horcruxe après avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé à Dumbledore et à Mcgonagall, Dumbledore les élicita d'avoir utilisé les pouvoirs dont il leur avait fait don.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Des retrouvailles inattendues.

Harry était dans la salle commune quand ses amis arrivèrent, ils étaient là tous les quatres, et c'est Hermione qui prit la parole en première.

-Harry, nous venons de penser à quelques choses, il faut que tu ailles voir, toutes les personnes où créatures que tu as aidé dans ta vie. Il faut que tu ailles voir Hagrid pour qu'il réunisse le troupeau de Sombral, nous devons leur parler, et il faut demander à Charlie, de préparer un maximum de dragon au combat, déclara Hermione.

-Je vois, je pourrais même avoir l'appui des serpents, dit Harry.

-Comment ça, demandèrent Ron et Draco.

-Eh bien, la première fois que j'ai parler fourchelang, c'était dans un zoo,et j'ai libérer libérer un serpent, et il venait du brésil, donc je dois retrouvé ce serpent, il se souviendra de moi, et j'espère qu'il acceptera de nous aider, dit Harry, ça nous ferait des alliés contre Voldemort qui pourrait nous aidé.

-Oui tu as raison,on est vendredi, donc on part demain pour le brésil, j'ai dans l'idée que se serpent à réussi à retourné au Brésil, dit Hermione.

-Sinon, à qui peut on faire appel, demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien, on pourrait demander à la goule du terrier si elle accepte de se ranger de notre côté et si elle pourrait prévenir les autres goules de nous rallier, dit Ron.

-Bonne idée, dit Draco, ça fera déjà des alliés en plus.

-Et Hagrid pourrait aussi faire appel aux Hippogriffes, dit Harry.

Et Sirius descendit du dortoir.

-Vous parlez de quoi, demanda Sirius.

-On fait une liste alliés potentiel et des créatures qu'on à aidé et qu'on doit retrouvé pour en faire nos alliés, répondit Harry.

-Ah, je dois pouvoir vous en trouvez aussi, il y a bien un Griffon que j'ai connu, on se colmprenait par nos gestes, c'était lors d'un voyage en Grèce avec ma famille, je me balladais et j'étais arrivés dans un bar où un sorciers disait qu'il en avait capturé un et dévoilait sa cachette, dit Sirius, je m'y suis rendu et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce griffon m'a accepter et il a accepter que je l'apprivoise, puis juste avant de rentrer en Angleterre, je l'ai libérer.

-Okay, donc il faudrait que tu ailles en Grèce et que tu retrouves ce griffon, tu lui expliques que tu as besoin de lui et pourquoi et tu vois si la population de Griffon accepte de se joindre à nous, lui demanda Harry.

-Très bien, je part demain, pendant que vous vous alez au Brésil, dit Sirius.

-Je t'accompagnerai, dit Ron, j'ai toujours rêver de voir un Griffon.

-Okay, bon pour l'instant, il faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid, pour qu'il réunisse les troupeau de Sombral et d'hippogriffe, ah j'oubliais, je dois voir Bane, il faut que je vois les licornes.

-Je vais chez Hagrid, dirent Hermione et Draco d'une même voix.

-Nous on envoie une lettre à Charlie, dirent Ron et Ginny.

-Et nous on va voir les centaures, envoie un message à Bane par Patronus, dit Sirius à Harry.

Harry envoya le message à Bane, lui donnant un rendez vous à la lisière de la forêt 20 minutes plus tard et en s'excusant d'envoyer son patronus.

Il courrurent dont au lieu de rendez vous pour être sur de ne pas être en retard, quand ils arrivèrent, Bane arrivait aussi, il avait senti que c'était important.

-Que se passe-t-il, jeune Potter, demanda-t-il, et qui est cette personne.

-C'est Sirius Black, mon parrain, il est de notre côté et si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide.

-Qui y a-t-il, demanda Bane qui s'était radouci.

-Eh bien, voilà, est ce que les licornes ont une hiérarchie, une reine ou quelque chose de ce genre, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûre, la plupart des créatures vivantes ont une hiérarchie et les licornes ont une reine, je suppose que vous voulez une entrevue, vous avez de la chance, vous pourrez lui parler si elle accepte, car seul la reine à le don de parole qu'elle transmet à la licorne qu'elle désigne comme successeur, déclara Bane, je vais envoyer quelqu'un lui porter la demande.

Il siffla, et un centaure arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Bane lui dit ce qui se passait et le centaure partit au galop vers le centre dela forêt, il revint une bonne demi heure plus tard et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Bane avant de partir.

-Il me dit que la reine était au courant que vous voudriez la voir, et qu'elle savait que vous étiez deux, et qu'elle a à vous parler aussi, donc suivez moi, je vous mène à elle.

Il marchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arrivé dans une clairière où s'était regroupée toutes les licornes des alentours, Harry reconnut tout de suite la reine, elle avait l'air plus agé que ses semblables et paraissait à la fois plus belle. Son front était décoré d'une pierre qui brillait de mille feu.

-Bonjour mes enfants, dit-elle, j'étais au courant de votre venu.

-Mais comment, demandèrent Harry et Bane, d'une seul voix.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Bane, tu peux y aller, je les raccompagnerai, et si ils le veulent ils t'expliqueront, dit la reine des licornes.

-D'accord, dit Bane.

Puis il partit dans les profondeurs de la forêt surement pour les attendre à la sortie, pur avoir des expliquation. De toute façon Harry avait décider de lui dire pourquoi elle savait.

-Eh bien, si je savais que vous veniez, c'est parce que cette pierre à un pouvoir de clairvoyance qui ne fonctionne qu'avec les licornes du moins jusquà ce jour, ce matin, elle m'a prévenu que deux hommes viendrait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle m'a dit que je devrai laisser le plus jeune la tenir dans sa main, dit la licorne, alors jeune homme, prennez cette pierre sur mon front et tenez la aux creux de votre main.

Harry s'approcha de la licorne et tendit la main vers son front, il hésita et regarda la licorne qui lui fit un signe d'acquiescement, alors Harry toucha la pierre qui lui réchauffa la main, puis il la prit dans sa main, et alors, il entra en lui et la pierre lui révéla toutes les facettes de sa personalité puis elle lui montra qu'il devait croire en lui et dans l'humanité, les sorciers mais aussi les moldus, car malgré les guerres qui les détruisaient, quand le mal chez les sorciers aura disparu, les moldus se rendront compte de leurs erreurs et oublieront la guerre pour vivre en paix et qu'à ce moment là le secret sera révéler.

Puis Harry sortit de sa transe; confiant, confiant pour le combat à venir.

-J'ai vu en même temps que vous ce que vous avez vu, et maintenant, je vais vous donnez la réponse à la question que vous vouliez me poser, oui, j'accepte de combattre à vos côtés avec les licornes du monde entier, j'ai déjà envoyer des emissaires licornes dans tous les lieux accesibles de la grande bretagne et j'ai envoyer des oiseaux messager sur les autres continents. Dans une semaine, les licornes du monde entiers seront prévenus, une licorne par pays restera pour maintenir la paix dans ces pays, c'est un de nos pouvoirs, et je vais vous apprendre comment se déroulera la bataille, cette fois, elle ne sera pas uniquement magique, chaque sorcier de notre camps portera une épée, une épée ensorcelée, dans le sens, où cette épée aura pouvoir contre les détraqueurs et les fantômes, il faudra aussi une cavalerie, certains sorciers monteront des chevaux ailées, et vous serez le premier humain à monter une licorne, déclara la Reine des licornes.

-Ah bon, mais, je serez le premier, demanda Harry.

-Oui vous me monterez moi jeune homme, répondit-elle amusé.

-Et, j'aimerais savoir, combien de licorne y aura-t-il environ, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, si on enlève celles qui ne viendront pas, il y aura environ 15 000 licornes, et j'ai fait prévenir les cheveaux ailés, sauvage et domestique, dans deux semaines, Poudlard commencera à abriter une armée, il y aura les licornes, les centaures, et les cheveaux ailés, qui seront ici.

-En fait, comment dois-je vous appeler, demanda Harry à la reine.

-Eh bien, normalement c'est Reine Atya, mais appelez moi Atya, dit-elle.

-Très bien, et comment ferons nous pour les épée et les boucliers, ça ne se vend plus à tous les coins de rue, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, les caves de Poudlard en sont pleine, mais il n'y en aura pas assez, vous devrez faire appel à toutes les écoles de magie pour vous fournir assez d'armes, commencez par Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, qui sont vos amis, et envoyez une lettre à votre ami au Tibet, déclara la reine.

-Je vois que vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, Atya, dit Harry.

-Oui, les informations courrent dans la forêt, je sais tout de vous depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard et même un peu avant, vous allez devoir y aller, je vais vous raccompagné, et je voulais vous dire, vous êtes le digne successeur de Dumbledore.

Puis la reine raccompagna Harry et Sirius à la lisière de la forêt, sur le chemin elle parla beaucoup avec Sirius, elle s'excusa de ne pas avoir fait beaucoup attention à lui durant l'entrevue, mais elle avait parlé des choses importantes, elle savait que Sirius avait échapper à la mort, et elle en était à la fois surprise et à la fois outrée, la mort est une chose nécessaire, il ne faut pas la défier, elle ne disait pas ça pour Sirius mais surtout à propos du fait que le ministère faisait des expèrience sur la mort, il faut laisser ce qui est naturel en place, avait-elle dit.

Une fois à la lisière, elle les laissa, une fois qu'elle fut parti, Bane arriva, et Harry lui expliqua pour la pierre, mais qu'elle ne fonctionnait que pour les licornes, il ommis de mentionné qu'elle avait marché avec lui.

Puis Sirius et Harry allèrent voir chez Hagrid si Hermione et Draco étaient toujours là-bas, ils y étaient et avait été rejoint par Ron et Ginny, Hagrid avait accepté de réunir les troupeau d'Hippogriffe et de Sombral, ce fut à ce moment là que Harry pensa à autre chose.

-Mais oui, Hagrid, tu te souviens de la mission que tu avais eu à faire pour Dumbledore à la fin de la quatrième année, il faut que tu retourne voir les géants, qui sait, il t'écouteront peut-être, Hagrid, il faut retrouvé les cadeaux que vous n'aviez pas put leur donner, et leur apporter et essayé de négocier, et si il ne veulent rien entendre, essayer d'en ramener quelques uns, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, en réalité Harry, j'ai eu des nouvelles des géants, il ont changé de chefs et celui-ci était là quand nous étions venus, il veut nous rencontrer ainsi que notre chef; dit Hagrid.

-Et où est le problème, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore est mort, répondit Hagrid.

-Et alors, je les rencontrerai avec vous, déclara Harry sur de lui, si vous voulez, Mcgonagall pourra venir ainsi que le ministre, comme ça tous les chefs seront là, prévenez les que l'on se rencontrera tous dimanche à Poudlard où dans tout autres lieu qu'ils voudraient, dit Harry, prévenez Mcgonagall, je préviens le ministre.

Puis ils rentrèrent, Harry prévint ses amis qu'il rentrerait dès qu'il aurait prévenu le ministre, mais Sirius insista pour venir avec lui, il avait à parler au ministre. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans l'atrium, on leur demanda leur baguette puis on les leur rentdit avec des badges portant leurs noms et l'objet de leur visite.

Quand le garde leur avait demandé leur nom, il avait éé surpris par celui de Harry et avait regardé la cicatrice, mais il avait été horrifié à l'écoute du nom de Sirius Black, il avait appelé à l'aide et u meurtrier, mais heuresement pour eux, le ministre passait par là et quand il vit Harry et Sirius, il fit taire, le garde et lui expliqua que Sirius n'était pas responsable de ce dont on l'accusait, et alors ce fut le dernier qui cria à l'aide en voyant Sirius, en effet toutes la population magique et moldus avait été prévenu que Sirius n'était pas responsable et que Peter Pettigrow était responsable.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau du ministre, quand ils entrèrent, le ministre leur proposa de s'asseoir ce qu'ils accèptèrent immédiatement.

-Alors que me vaut cette visite, demanda le Ministre de la Magie.

-Eh bien pour commencer, je viens vous prévenir, les géants seront à Poudlard dimanche, pour une réunion, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, vous et moi participeront à cette réunion, et de plus je vous préviens, il nous faudra des épées, pour la bataille finale, il faut en trouver un maximum, il y a déjà celles de Poudlard qui sont déjà ensorcelé ainsi que celle de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, je pense qu'il y en a aussi dans les ministère, et de plus, il y aura dans notre camps une cavalerie, certains monteront des chevaux ailés, il y aura les sombrals de Poudlard, et les hippogriffes, et la reine des licornes m'a promis que durant la bataille elle serait là ainsi que 15 000 licornes, elle m'a aussi dit que je monterai sur son dos, dit Harry.

-Oh elle vous fait un grand honneur vous savez, déclara le ministre.

-Je sais, dans deux semaines, Poudlard commencera à devenir un Quartier général, mais avec les élèves, je me demande comment faire, demanda Harry.

-Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas sur Poudlard jeune homme, dit le ministre, une partie du Parc est inconnu aux élèves, et les professeurs y vont rarement, elle se trouve assez loin derrière le château, et on peut la rendre accessible pour cette armée et pour vous et quiconque vous ça elle restera caché aux élèves, mais les armées devront resté caché, certains comme les licornes et les centaures resteront dans la forêt.

-Oui, je suppose que je dois demandé au professeur Mcgonagall pour pouvoir accéder avec les armées à cette partie du parc, demanda Harry.

-Oui, je n'ai aucun pouvoir dessus, dit le ministre.

-Très bien, merci, j'ai fini, mais mon parrain voulait vous parler, dit Harry.

-D'accord, qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Black, demanda Scrimgeour.

-Eh, bien, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai été marqué sur tous les registres comme réhabilité et si je pourrais travaillé au ministère, l'année prochaine, demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien, normalement il n'y a pas de problème à part peut-être vos résultats à vos A.S.P.I.Cs, répondit le ministre en souriant.

-Oh pour ça ne vous en faites pas, je les repasse cette année, répondit Sirius en rigolant en voyant la mine surprise de Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Okay, et bien on verra l'année prochaine, dit Scrimgeour une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Puis Harry et Sirius dirent au revoir au ministre de la magie et rentrèrent à Poudlard, ils allèrent se coucher, car le lendemain, il devait voyager.

Le lendemain, Harry, Hermione, Draco et Ginny était en route pour le brésil, tandis que Sirius et Ron allait en Grèce.

Harry et les trois amis qui l'accompagnaient avait transplanné très tôt dans la matinée, ils arrivèrent en pleine campagne et furent arrêter rapidement rejoint par une demi douzaine de sorciers, qui les menèrent au ministère de la magie brésilien. Il furent introduit presque en tant que prisonnier dans le bureau du ministre. Quand celui-ci entra, il les regarda d'un oeil sévère, mais son regard croisa la cicatrice.

-Finite incantatem, lança-t-il.

Alors les cordes qui maintenaient les quatres amis disparurent.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, dit le ministre avec un anglais quasi parfait si ce n'était l'accent.

-Bonjour Monsieur, désolé, si nous vous avons fais peur en entrant sur votre territoire sans prévenir, déclara Harry.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, nous avons cru que vous étiez des mangemorts, répondit celui-ci, mais que venez vous faire au brésil.

-Je suis à la recherche d'un vieil ami, menti à moitié Harry.

-Je vois, dit le ministre qui s'appelait en réalité Monsieur Da Crus.

-Pouvons nous y aller, demandèrent les quatres amis.

-Oui bien sur, je vais vous fournir des papiers brésilient pour la durée de votre séjour, répondit Da Crus.

Il sortit des papiers d'un tirroir et leur tendit après avoir pratiqué un sortilège qui méttait en place une photo de chacun d'eux.

Puis Harry lui demanda si on pouvait les mener jusqu'à la jungle. Le ministre accepta, il les fit escorter jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt amazonnienne. Là, ils laissèrent leur escorte et pénétrèrent dans la jungle, ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il croise un serpent.

-Bonjour, dit Harry en fourchelang.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le serpent qui avait presque l'air surpris de croiser un fourchelang dans cette contrée, que veux-tu à la population des serpents.

-Je suis Harry Potter, déclara celui-ci toujours en forchelang.

-Je sais qui tu es, dit le serpent, un ami qu'on a en commun qui vivait en Angleterre m'a décris son sauveur, et il m'a dit que si je le croisais, je devrai lui amener.

Le serpent leur dit de le suivre et il les mena de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la jungle, Harry et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter, il se demandait si le serpent ne les menait pas dans un piège. Mais bientôt ils se rendirent compte que tous les serpents n'étaient pas comme Nagini, ils arrivèrent au centre de la jungle, où vivaient une multitude de serpents d'espèces différentes, et quand il le vit, le serpent que Harry avait sauvé du Zoo avant sa première année vint vers eux et sourit à Harry.

-Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me rendre visite, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, mais qui est-ce, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

-Ce sont mes amis, lui répondit Harry, ou du moins une partie, il en manque deux.

-D'accord, ils peuvent rester, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour le simple plaisir de me voir, déclara le serpent lucide.

-J'aurais aimé, dit Harry, mais non tu as raison, tu connais Lord Voldemort.

-Tous les serpents connaissent son nom mais beaucoup en ont peur, et rare sont ceux qui veulent prendre part avec lui ou contre, déclara-t-il, mais dans quel camps es-tu.

-Je suis contre lui, et si je suis venu te voir, ou du moins te chercher en espérant te trouvé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'alliés, lui dit Harry.

-Je vois, saches qu'en souvenir de ton aide, je t'aiderais, je vais réunir les serpents et tu pourras leur parler, je suis sur que tu réussira à les convaincre, dit le serpent.

Une heure plus tard, preque tous les serpents de la jungle amazonienne était là prêt à écouter Harry.

(tout ce qui va suivre est en Fourchelang)

-Vous les serpents, vous connaissez tous le nom de Lord Voldemort, sachez que je suis contre lui, et que ceux qui sont rangés de son côté partent dès maintenant, dit Harry.

A la surprise de Harry, très peu de serpent partirent, il y en eut quelques uns, mais il quittèrent la région dans les 10 minutes. Harry continua son discours.

-Voilà ça c'est fait, dit-il, pour commencé, je vous remercie de m'écouter et je vais vous dire une chose que j'ai apprise en première année à l'école de Poudlard, lorsque j'ai battu Voldemort à ma naissance, il a perdu sa forme physique mais son esprit est rester intacte, il a erré jusqu'à la forêt noire en Albanie et là il a posséder des animaux. Beaucoup de sorte d'animaux, mais il a également posséder des serpent.

Il y eu un sifflement de rage qui parcourut l'assemblée de serpent et qui donna des sueurs froides aux quatres humains.

-Après ce que je viens de vous dire, combien d'entre vous sont prêt à se joindre à moi contre Voldemort, demanda Harry.

Presque tous les serpents s'avancèrent vers Harry pour faire apparaître ceux qui hésitait encore. Ilen restait une vingtaine sur les deux milles qui étaient présent.

-Pour convaincre les derniers, je vais vous apprendre ce qu'à fait Voldemort à son serpent, dit Harry, mais je le ferai un par un pour être sur que les serpents qui sont avec Lui, n'entende pas.

Harry dit à chacun des vingt serpents que Voldemort avait fait un Horcruxe de son serpent et chacun fut horrifié par cette nouvelle et les derniers se rangèrent aux côtés de Harry.

Puis Harry, se dirigea vers le serpent qu'il avait sauvé.

-Alors voilà, je dois mettre en place à Poudlard, une partie du parc où abrité l'armée donc je ne peux pas vous faire venir maintenant, mais dès que ce sera près, je reviendrai et je vous transporterait tous dans cette partie du parc, dit-il, par contre vous cohabiterait avec surement les licornes, les sombrals, les hippogriffes et peut-être avec des griffons.

-C'est d'accord, ces créatures ne nous pose aucun problème, répondit le serpent.

Puis Harry et ses amis transplanèrent à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et Ron avait transplanné en Grèce, dans un lieu sûre, ils se dirigèrent alors rapidement vers l'école de Magie de ce pays, Sirius la connaissait, elle se situait sous le Parthenon, et s'étendait sur une bonne partie de la ville d'athènes, une fois arrivée, Ron et lui se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, heureusement Sirius se souvenait où il se trouvait. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils toquèrent à la porte.

-Entrez, dit une voix.

Ils entrèrent.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit Sirius, nous venons de la part de Harry Potter.

-Bien, et vous êtes, demanda le directeur du collège d'Athènes.

-Je suis Sirius Black et voici Ronald Weasley; dit le premier.

-Bien, j'ai appris que vous aviez été réhabilité, dit le directeur, et que veut Harry Potter.

-Eh bien, vous êtes au courant de la guerre contre Voldemort, demanda Ron.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme derrière le bureau.

-Eh bien, nous voudrions savoir dans quel camps vous êtes, et nous cherchons le troupeau de Gryffon, dit Ron.

-Je vois, le troupeau de gryffon est dans le parc magique derrière le lac et quant à mon camp, je suis pour le bien, Voldemort n'a pas le contrôle de cette école.

-Bien, avez vous un stock d'épée magique dans l'école, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, j'en ai dix mille, forgés par les dieux selon la légende, dieux qui étaient sans nul doute des sorciers, se vanta le directeur.

-Détrompez vous les dieux étaient de toutes les espèces, gronda Ron, et si vous voulez vous joindre à Harry, il faudra être plus tolérant, nous nous battons aux côtés de toutes les personnes qui veulent éviter la dictature de Voldemort, qu'ils soient loups garous, géants, fantômes, centaures et beaucoup d'autres encore à part les détraqueurs où les créatures de la même sorte.

-Je vois, c'est d'accord et pour ce stock d'épée, je le fais parvenir à Poudlard dans l'heure.

-Vos Gryffons sont apprivoisés, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit son interlocuteur.

-Je peux les voir, je dois parler à un vieil ami., dit Sirius pensif

-C'est d'accord, suivez moi, dit le directeur.

Il les mena dans le parc jusqu'au troupeau de gryffon, quand ils les aperçurent, un gryffon se détacha du troupeau et s'avança vers Sirius, il s'approcha et vint se blottir contre lui. Le directeur en fut sidéré.

-Merci, dit Sirius.

-Comment est-ce possible, s'écria le directeur du collège.

-Eh bien, avant qu'il n'arrive on s'est connu, je l'ai libérer du sorcier qui le tenait enfermé, déclara Sirius, il accepte même que je monte sur son dos, dit Sirius en faisant une démonstration.

-Je vois, si vous voulez vous pouvez retournez à Poudlard avec lui, dit le directeur.

-Très bien, dit Sirius, et en fait, on viendra chercher les épées et les Gryffons la semaine prochaine, nosu allons mettre en place un états major à Poudlard, dit Sirius.

-Okay, dit le directeur.

-Eh bien au revoir, dit Sirius, et j'oubliais, prévenez votre ministre que l'on compte sur lui et avant cela vérifier qu'il arrive à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, essayer de faire en sorte qu'il allie l'armée de Grèce à l'armée d'Angleterre et à celle de Dumbledore.

-C'est d'accord, j'envoie un message au ministre et je lui donne rendez vous dans mon bureau dans une heure, au revoir, dit le directeur.

Puis Ron et Sirius rentrèrent en transplanant avec le Gryffon. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry et les autres n'étaient pas rentré, Sirius alla déposé le Gryffon qu'il avait appeler "Dor" chez Hagrid, il lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher de trop près hors de sa présence, car il aurait peur.

Puis ils montèrent dans la salle commune et Harry et les autres arrivèrent une heure plus tard, exténués.

-Comment ça c'est passé, demanda Sirius.

-Bien, il y a très peu de serpent qui se sont allié à Voldemort, seulement uen vingtaine sur deux mille, les autres sont avec nous, déclara Harry fier de lui.

-Bien, nous nous avons l'appui de l'école d'Athènes et le troupeau de Gryffon, et surement celui du gouvernement magique grecque, dit Ron, et en plus on a ramené l'ami de Sirius.

-C'est vrai, demanda Harry, je peux le voir.

-Oui, répondit Sirius, comme ça Hagrid sera content, il pourra s'approcher.

Puis ils descendirent voir le Gryffon, il était magnifique, et bizarrement il laissa approcher Harry sans méfiance ainsi que Hermione et Ron qu'il avait déjà vu alors que Draco et Hagrid, il ne les accepta pas tout de suite, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, il les accepta et les laissa s'approcher comme les autres.

-Harry, demanda Hagrid.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il, dit Harry.

-Les Géants ont accèpté, ils seront là demain, mais il ne faut pas que les élèves les voit, dit Hagrid.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis au courant pour la zone caché du parc, ont va placé toutes l'armée à cet endroit.

-Ah oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Quand il commenca à faire nuit, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Ils parlèrent tous sur le chemin.

-C'est Remus qui va être content de m'avoir comme élève, il va pouvoir s'acharner sur moi, dit Sirius, en plus je lui donne un sujet de cours pour les septième année.

-Ah bon lequel, demanda Ron sans réfléchir.

-Les Gryffons, idiot, dit Hermione en pouffant.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Ron.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, ils allèrent tous se coucher sauf Harry, qui alla voir Mcgonagall.

-Professeur, dit-il en entrant dans le bureau.

-Oui Potter, demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut que vous me permettiez d'accéder à la zone caché du parc, dit Harry sûr de son effet.

-Comment êtes vous au courant, demanda la directrice, et pourquoi avez vous besoin de cette zone.

-Eh bien, c'est le ministre qui m'a mis au courant, et c'est pour mettre en place l'état major, dit Harry, Poudlard devient le Q.G de l'armée qui combat Voldemort, les centaures, les licornes, les sombrals, les hippogriffes, les serpents du bresil et d'une bonne partie de l'amérique du Sud, les gryffons, les chevaux ailés s'allient avec nous, et nous devon les faire venir en Angleterre et Charlie le frère de Ron prépare des Dragons, mais il ne les fera venir qu'au derniers moment, ce serai trop dangereux. Les géants arrivent demain, pour des négociation, nous avons les cadeaux que Hagrid n'avait pas put leur donner la dernière fois.

-Bien, mais comment protéger les élèves, demanda Mcgo.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de faire en sorte que personne ne sorte de la zone invisible aux élèves, la rassura Harry.

Puis il alla se coucher

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, il alla rejoindre Hagrid, quelques minutes plus tard, le ministre et Mcgonagall arrivèrent. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatres vers la zone invisible aux élèves.

-Voilà vous et vos amis les plus proches pourront venir dans cette zone maintenant, dit Mcgo.

A l'heure précise du rendez vous, les Géants apparurent, ils s'approchèrent des quatres humains et s'inclinèrent. Les quatres humains s'inclinèrent à leur tour.

-Bonjour, dit le chef des géants, nous venons ici pour négocier l'entrée dans le camps du bien.

-Nous sommes aussi là pour ça ça tombe bien, dit le ministre en faisant de l'humour.

Tout le monde rit.

-Bon pour commencer, voici quelques cadeau que le regrétté Dumbledore voulait faire au Géant, pour commencé, voivi une potion de courage éternel, pour le chef des géants, cette potion est affreusement compliqué à préparer et Dumbledore l'avait fait lui même, déclara Hagrid.

-Merci, dit le chef.

-Enfin, voici une chose que Dumbledore à retrouvé pour votre peuple, qui va enfin pouvoir renaître et se réunifier et il n'y aura de changement de chef qu'à la mort naturel de celui en place, voici l'étoile des Géants, dit Hagrid en tendant une magnifique pierre blanche scintillante au chef des Géants.

-Il l'avait retrouvé, demanda le Géant.

-Oui, il l'avait retrouvé, et il m'avait dit que quelque soit votre décision, il fallait que vous gardiez les cadeaux, dit Hagrid.

-Je promet ici en mon nom et en celui de mon peuple de servir la cause que défendait Dumbledore, et que défend aujourd'hui Harry Potter, je promet de vous aider à vaincre Voldemort, je vous laisse quelques dizaine de minutes, je dois prévenir mon peuple entier que Dumbledore à retrouvé la pierre et nous l'a fait remettre, déclara le chef.

Il disparut une bonne demi heure et il revint avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Sachez que mon peuple est d'accord avec moi, il veut combattre Voldemort à l'heure qu'il est, d'ici une heure toutes les communautés de Géants seront au courant, s'écria le chef.

-J'en suis heureux,préférez vous vivre dans cette zone à l'abri des regards des élèves où dans les montagnes, demandèrent Harry et Mcgo.

-Ici, se sera très bien dirent les géants.

Scrimgeour s'avança.

-En raison de cette alliance dans la guerre contre l'ennemi et si vous promettez de ne plus attaquer les moldus ou les sorciers, j'accepte de réintégrer les Géants dans la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne, déclara-t-il.

-C'est promis, nous ne commettrons plus aucun acte de ce genre, j'accepte cet accord, déclara le Géant.

-Bien, je ferai paraître cette nouvelle demain, mais je dirai que les géants ne reparaitront que pendant la guerre pour ne pas créer de mouvements de gens qui voudrait voir les géants, dit le ministre.

-Je croit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire, pour ne pas alerté Voldemort par rapport aux géants, dit Harry.

-Vous avez raison, nous allons signé l'accord, dit le ministre en faisant apparaître un parchemin, mais nous ne le dévoilerons à personne.

Tous les partis signèrent l'accord.

Harry était heureux, en trois jours, il avait réussi à réunir plus de six peuples et à trouver sûrement plus de 25 000 combattants. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi cette tâches, que lui avait confié Dumbledore, mais ce n'étais pas fini, il avait encore des alliés à trouver et des Horcruxes à détruire.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Etat Major et découverte.

Après cette rencontre, Harry prévint les licornes, et les centaures que l'Etat Major allait être mis en place, il conviait les chefs à venir vivre dans la zone invisible aux élèves en leur disant que tous les centaures et les licornes pouvait venir. Les troupeaux avait été réunis par Hagrid dans l'heure qui avait suivit, et les Géants s'étaient installé. Harry décida d'aller chercher les serpents, il sortit du parc et transplanna au Brésil, dans la clairière des serpents, il s'était appliqué un sortilège anti repérage. Son ami, vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, dit-il.

-Bonjour mon ami, dit Harry, pouvez vous réunir tous les serpents, je vais vous transporté à Poudlard.

-Bien, je me doutais que vous alliez faire vite, donc j'ai convié tous les serpents à rester ici, dit-il, et ils arrivent déjà.

Harry vit tous les serpents arrivé près de lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, Harry prit la parole.

-Je vais vous lancé un sort, pour vous transporter vers Poudlard alors n'ayez pas peur, déclara Harry.

Il y eut un sifflement d'accord qui parcourut l'assemblée. Puis Harry dona un coup de baguette pour envoyer les serpents vers la zone invisible de Poudlard et il transplanna.

Il se retrouva dans la zone invisible, et il vit les serpents, les troupeaux d'hippogriffes et de sombrals, ainsi que Bane et Atya.

-Nous sommes venus seul, nos troupes respectives ont préféré rester dans la forêt, dit Bane.

-Et puis cela permettra d'avoir plus de place ici, dit Atya, et il faudrait planté des tentes.

Harry donna un coup de baguette et des milliers de tentes apparurent sur l'herbe du parc.

-Voilà, vous pouvez choisir vos quartiers, et les décorer comme il vous plaira à l'aide de la baguette que vous avez reçu Bane, dit Harry.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, nous les avons reçu hier, dit Bane, je pourrais décorer celle de la reine aussi.

-Bien sûr, comme ça vous pourrez réinstaller votre univers de la forêt dans vos tentes, dit Harry.

-Merci, jeune garçon, dit Atya.

-C'est normal, dit Harry, en fait, la grande tante qui se trouve près de la lisière de la forêt là bas, c'est la tente de réunion, on s'y réunira pour mettre en place les stratégie, vous pourrez prévenir les Géants, moi je vais aller prévenir les serpents.

Puis il prévint son ami que les réunions stratégique se déroulerait dans cette tente.

-D'accord, dirent-ils.

Puis Harry rentra au château pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur son absence, quand il arriva à la salle commune, il vit tous ses amis réunis qui l'attendait, ils avaient l'air de l'attendre pour faire quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Harry.

-Rien, on se disait seulement qu'il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne à se transformer, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait, dit Hermione.

-C'est une bonne ide dit Harry, on y va.

Puis il se dirigèrent tous ainsi que Sirius vers la salle sur demande, Sirius venait pour voir les transformations de chacun. Une fois arrivée, il firent apparaître la salle et entrèrent. Ce fut Ginny qui se transforma la première, elle y arrivait parfaitement et très rapidement. Ensuite c'est Draco qui se transforma, lui avait encore besoin d'entraînement, mais ça venait, une heure plus tard, il avait réussi à se transformer sans problème, Harry se transforma très rapidement, chacun faisait partie des gens qui y était arrivée très rapidement par rapport à la moyenne, Hermione elle aussi y arrivait parfaitement, elle avait dû s'entrainer dans son coin, mais Ron lui, avait de nouveau beaucoup de mal, mais au bput de deux heures d'entraînement, il y arriva parfaitement, et il n'eut plus de problème. Sirius était surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas mis plus de deux mois alors qu'eux avait mis plus de deux ans.

-Bravo, vraiment bravo, vous êtes tous des sorciers puissants, dit-il, nous nous y sommes arrivés en plus de deux ans alors que vous vous l'avez fait en deux mois.

-Merci Sirius, dit Ginny, mais que pense tu de nos transformation.

-Eh bien, j'aime bien ton lion, il me rappelle un dessin animé moldu que Lily m'avait fait regardé, c'ést Le Roi Lion, tu me rappelle Simba quand il est adolescent, quant à Ron, le cheval est magnifique, et Hermione est une chouette aussi belle qu'intelligente, Harry, je savais que si tu devenais un animagus, tu serais un loup, dit Sirius.

-Et moi, demanda Draco.

-Toi, dit Sirius, tu es un très beau Canadian Hushki, c'est une de mes races de chiens préférées.

-Merci, dirent tous les adolescent à Sirius.

-De rien, c'est la vérité, répondit-il.

-Tiens et si on allait voir le quartier général de l'armée, je vous amène, dit Harry.

-Oh ouais, mais on pourrait y aller sous forme d'animaux pour faire une surprise aux centaures et aux autres, dit Ginny.

-Ouais, dirent les autres en coeur.

-C'est d'accord, mais on se transforme seulement une fois à l'abri des regards; dirent Harry et Sirius.

-Okay, dirent les autres.

Puis ils sortirent du chateau, et se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt pour se transformé à l'abris des arbres, il ressortit du couvert des arbres, un loup, deux chiens, un noir et un blond, un cheval roux, un lion et une chouette qui se dirigèrent vers la zone invisible, quand ils les virent entrer dans la zone, les autres créatures pensèrent que c'était des intrus, mais Atya les stoppa en leur disant que c'était des amis, ils s'approchèrent donc et virent les différents animaux se transformé en Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Harry. Bane fut surpris de voir que des humains acceptait si facilement de ressemblé à des animaux, mais il se dit aussi qu'il se pouvait que les humains ne soit pas si mauvais que ça, il en avait déjà eut la preuve avec Harry.

-Bonjour Bane, dit Harry pour le sortir de sa rêverie, les griffons sont-ils arrivés.

-Non, mais les licornes oui, elles sont en train de se reposé dans la forêt, dit Atya.

-Merci, Sirius, tu viens avec moi, nous allons en Grèce, j'aimerais que nos alliés, arrivent au plus vite, dit Harry.

Harry et Sirius partirent pour Athènes et se dirigèrent vers l'école de magie, ils croisèrent le directeur au détour d'un couloir.

-Ah tiens, mes amis, vous venez sans doute chercher les Griffons et les armes magique, je vous les ai préparé, j'allais vous les envoyés, dit-il.

-Bien, menez nous jusqu'aux armes et aux griffons, demanda Harry.

-Tout de suite, acquiesca le directeur.

Il les mena dans le parc où les armes et les griffons avait été préparés.

-Je peux les envoyer à Poudlard, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, dit le directeur.

Harry donna un coup de baguette et les armes allèrent s'entreposé dans les caves de Poudlard, un deuxième coup de baguette transporta les griffons dans la zone invisible de Poudlard.

-En fait, demanda Sirius, votre gouvernement est de notre côté ou pas.

-Oui, notre ministre devrait avoir écris une lettre au votre ce midi, il devrait l'avoir reçu, dit le directeur.

-Merci, je demanderai à notre ministre de faire entreposé les armes de notre ministère à Poudlard et de faire venir celle du votre, dit Harry.

-Mais et si, on se faisait attaqué, demanda le directeur.

-Ne vous en faites pas, les combats auront lieu en Grande Bretagne, répondit Sirius.

-Bien, au revoir alors, dit le directeur.

Puis Harry et Sirius quittèrent l'école et transplanèrent à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard, ils retournèrent au quartier général et retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils se rendirent avec les chefs des différents peuple jusqu'à la tente de réunion.

-J'aimerais savoir, demanda Harry en s'adressant à Bane, qui est la personne qui à le plus d'expèrience en stratégie militaire ici.

-Eh bien, c'est moi et le chef des géants ici présent, répondit Bane.

-D'accord, vous donnerez les ordres en rapport avec la stratégie, parce que vraiment, moi je n'y connais rien, vous mettrez en place les troupes, dit Harry à Bane et au chef des Géants.

-C'est d'accord, dirent-ils.

-Maintenant, nous allons parler du rôle des serpents dans cette guerre, dit Harry.

-Quel sera-t-il, demanda Atya.

-En réalité, ils combattront à nos côtés durant la bataille, mais ils ont un autres rôle, deux ou trois d'entre eux devront s'introduire dans l'antre de Voldemort et tuer Nagini puis me ramener son corps, dit-il en langue commune avant de traduire pour son ami le serpent.

-C'est d'accord, dit le serpent, mais pour tuer Nagini, il nous faudra une vingtaine de serpent.

-C'est d'accord, mais il ne faut pas que vous le fassiez maintenant, Nagini doit être le dernier horcruxe détruit.

-C'est d'accord, nous attendrons votre signal pour envoyer des serpents chez Voldemort.

-Maintenant, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur le lieu ou pourrait se trouvé le bouclier de Gryffondor, demanda Harry.

A ce moment, le gryffon de Sirius entra dans la tante et leva les yeux vers Harry, comme pour établir un contact, et quand les yeux doré du griffon croisèrent les yeux émeuraude de Harry, Harry entendit comme une voix au fond de lui

"Harry, je suis Godric Gryffondor, saches que ce Griffon n'en est pas réelement un, en réalité, je ne suis jamais mort, les autres oui mais moi non, mon bouclier a été volé par un mage noir, il y a très longtemps, et maintenant il est au main de Voldemort qui en a fait un Horcruxe, mais je peux le sentir, il se trouve à Godric's Hollow, mais que tu ne pourras pas le trouver sans moi, je t'accompagnerais, toi et toi seul, même Sirius ne viendra pas, car seul moi peut sentir cette Horcruxe la et saches que je ne retrouverais pas forme humaine, un sort pourrais me la rendre, mais cette forme de griffon me va parfaitement, je pourrais enfin reposer en paix lorsque Voldemort aura été vaincu. Après lui, si tu réussis à le vaincre, il n'y aura plus jamais de grand mal qui s'abbattera sur la terre. A ce moment, je mourrais et je retrouverais mes amis. Tu peux le dire aux autres."

Harry sorti de sa transe, il regarda le Griffon et les autres avant de lacher.

-C'est Godric Gryffondor, le bouclier se trouve à Godric's Hollow et j'irai seul avec lui pour le ramener, dit Harry, mais j'aimerais détruire l'Horcruxe mais pas le bouclier, pour porter l'épée et le boublier de Gryffondor lors du combat final.

-Bien, nous te croyons Harry, et nous respectons ton choix, dirent ses amis et ses compagnons.

-Les serpents, nous avons retrouvé le dernier Horcruxes avant Nagini mais vous ne le tuerez pas tout de suite, nous attendrons mai pour déclenché la guerre ouverte, déclara Harry

Puis tous allèrent se coucher et prendre un repos bien mérité avant la reprise des cours le lendemain et la reprise de la mise en place d'une stratégie. Harry alla voir Dumbledore, il entra dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter, demanda Mcgonagall.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que l'on a retrouvé le bouclier de Gryffondor, il se trouve à Godric's Hollow, dit Harry en s'attendant à des questions.

-Et comment l'avez vous retrouvé, demanda Mcgo.

-Eh bien, pour tout dire, Godric Gryffondor est en vie, sous la forme d'un griffon qu'il gardera jusqu'à sa mort qui viendra avec celle de Voldemort, répondit Harry, c'est lui qui m'a dit où était le bouclier car lui seul peut sentir cette Horcruxe.

-Je vois, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais vous ne mentiriez pas à ce sujet, dit Mcgonagall, je suppose que vous voulez aussi parler à Albus.

-Oui, j'aimerais professeur, dit Harry.

Mcgonagall sortit du bureau.

-Que voulais tu me dire Harry, demanda le portrait.

-Est-il possible de détruire un Horcruxe sans détruire l'objet qui le contient, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, ça doit être possible si au lieu de te concentrer uniquement sur l'objet tu te concentre sur le fragment d'âme qui se trouve à l'intérieur, répondit le portrait.

-Merci Monsieur, dit Harry, mais je n'irai pas à Godric's Hollow tout de suite, je ne suis pas prêt.

-Bien, tu as encore le temps, dit le portrait, maintenant va te coucher Harry, tu as besoin de repos après tout ce que tu as accompli en trois jours.

Harry monta rejoindre les autres dans le dortoir, il se changea, alla se coucher, voulut lire un peu mais il n'en eut pas le temps au moment où il voulut prendre son livre, il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Première journée de cours normal.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, il avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et il ne voulait pas rater ce cours sur les gryffons, qui restaient l'emblème de sa maison.

Il se prépara, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut heureux d'apprendre que rien n'avait filtré de l'installation du Q.G, et qu'il n'y avait aucun défault dans la protection magique de la zone invisible, il décida de mettre en place une réunion de l'A.D pour le soir même, il voulait que tous les membres fassent connaissance avec les nouveaux qui s'étaient ralliés à eux et à l'A.D.

Après le petit dejeuner, Harry remonta dans la salle commune, où il appela Dobby.

Celui-ci apparut immédiatement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry Potter, demanda l'elfe de maison.

-Est-ce que tous les elfes ont reçu une baguette magique, demanda Harry.

-Oui, et cela a facilité notre tâche, répondit Dobby heureux, on a tous appris des sort de défense et d'attaque, en réalité, on vient tous observé vos cours de l'A.D.

-Ah, et bien continuez, comme ça vous apprendrez la même chose que les autres, et vous connaissez tous les autres sorts que nous jettons de la première année à aujourd'hui, demanda Harry.

-Oui, au fur et à mesure du temps, les elfes ont appris beaucoup de chose en écoutant, dit Dobby.

-Bien, tu peux y aller Dobby, dit Harry.

-Au revoir Harry Potter, salua Dobby.

Puis il disparut, Harry partit pour son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, normalement, le cours sur les griffons est plutôt dans un cours de soin aux créatures magique, mais Lupin tenait à parler des Griffons qui avait une réele incidence contre les forces du mal.

Harry s'installa au premier rang comme d'habitude en défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin entra et lui sourit.

-Bojour tout le monde, auourd'hui nous allons parler des griffons, dit-il, oui Miss Patil.

-On ne devrait pas voir ça en soin aux créatures magique Monsieur, demanda celle-ci.

-Si, mais je tenais à vous parlé du rôle des Griffons dans les guerres magiques, ils ont un rôle des plus important, ils peuvent servir à transporter des rocher pour les lâcher au dessus des ennemis (merci Narnia), ou encore attaquer directement l'énnemi à coup de griffe et de bec, dit Lupin.

-D'accord, c'est tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire sur eux, mais est-ce qu'ils sont apparenté aux hippogriffes, demanda Dean Thomas.

-Il y en a qui le pense d'autres non, moi je ne pense pas personnellement, dit Lupin, et oui c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire sur les griffons, vous verrez le reste en soin aux créatures magique.

-Nous allons continué avec l'étude du sortilège Doloris, vous savez tous au jour d'aujourd'hui à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium, dit le professeur, quelqu'un sait comment combattre le sortilège Doloris.

Hermione leva la main, mais à la surprise de tous, Harry leva la main plus rapidement qu'elle.

-Oui, Harry, vas y, dit Remus.

-Il n'y en a aucun, si vous êtes touchés par le sortilège Doloris, vous souffrirez jusqu'à ce que le sorciers qui vous l'a jetté lève son sort ou qu'il meurt, dit Harry avec une grimace de douleur qui lui venait de ses souvenirs.

-Bien Harry, 25 points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur, tu as raison, il n'y a aucun moyen de combattre le sort une fois qu'il nous a touchés, bien que certaines personne résiste à la douleur, il ne peuvent bouger et ont atrocement mal mais ne le montre pas.

-Mais comment faire alors, demandèrent Ron et Draco en même temps avant de se regarder et de pouffer de rire.

-Eh bien, le seul moyen est de se protéger avec un bouclier magique assez puissant pour le bloquer voir le repousser, dit Remus, et c'est ce à quoi je vais m'atteler aujourd'hui, vous apprendre à créer se bouclier, qui est en fait une variante du sort du bouclier.

-Ah bon et quelle est la formule demanda Hermione qui pour une fois ne savait pas.

-C'est "Protegum Maxima", répondit Lupin, mais ce sort ne peux fonctionné qu'avec des sorciers ayant de bonnes intentions, au moment où on lui jette le sort.

-Oh, en gros c'est de la magie presque blanche, demanda Draco.

-Oui Draco, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Lupin.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, il apprirent à lancer se sort, et presque personne n'y arriva, sauf Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, et Sirius qui avait surpris Remus en venant en cours. Puis ils repartirent tous vers la salle de Métamorphose, où ils eurent un cours sur les métamorphose animale, c'est à dire comment se transformé soit même en animal pour une durée déterminé ou comment transformé un autre objet en un animal de son choix.

La technique était simple, mais la puissance était nécessaire, il fallait pointé la baguette vers soir même ou l'objet à transformer et prononcé la formule " Transformare" ainsi que le nom de l'animal et la durée de la métamorphose.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à pratiqué ce sort, et à la fin de l'heure, Mcgonagall leur demanda de rédiger deux parchemins sur les effets et les différentes utilisation possible de ce sort.

Puis ils allèrent en potion, où Harry et Ron s'étaient nettement amélioré, ils avait réussi à mieux se concentrer depuis que ce n'était plus Rogue qui faisait ce cours, il arrivait à faire appel à leur instinct pour savoir quand mettre les ingrédients ou autres chose, et leurs notes remontait en flèche.

Ils fabriquèrent une potion nommé la goutte du mort vivant, dont Rogue leur avait parlé lors de leur premier cours, c'était un somnifère puissant qui si mal dosé, pouvait provoqué la mort, Hermione et Draco réussirent parfaitement la potion et Harry, Ron et Sirius eurent une potion vraiment bien faite, mais pas parfaite.

Puis pour finir, ils avaient cours de soins aux créatures magiques, sur les griffons, ce cours fut très interessant, Hagrid avait accèpter l'aide du professeur Gobe Planche pour ce cours compliqué à gérer, Hagrid avait utilise comme specimen le Griffon de Sirius, qui était en réalité Godric Gryffondor mais qui s'était prêter au jeu d'enseigné aux jeunes élèves déjà dans le passé en fondant l'école.

Hagrid leur apprit que les griffons était originaire de Grèce, il leur dit de quoi il se nourrissait, c'est à dire de viande crue, les élèves purent nourrir le griffon qui refusa toute nourriture qui ne venait pas de Harry, Sirius, Draco, Hermione ou Ron.

Les autres en furent surpris au départ et se dirent que ce n'était pas grave, le cours se termina par les caresse des élèves qui trouvait l'animal magnifique.

Puis l'animal alla discrètement rejoindre la zone invisible.

Leur journée de cours étaient finis, mais ils allèrent préparé le cours de l'A.D, ils fouillèrent dans les livres de la salle sur demande et trouvèrent un sort accessible à tous les élèves, et qui n'était pas trop dangereux en cas de traîtrise, ce sort étaient un simple sort offensif, qui faisait croire aux sorciers adverses qu'il avait perdu sa baguette, et ce sorciers ne pensait pas à jetter un sort.

La formule est "Confusio no Baculum".

Quand tous les élèves furent là, ils commencèrent à apprendre ce sort, au bout d'une heure, tous savaient l'utiliser, Harry décida donc d'arrêter ce cours, car tout le monde était fatigué et Noel approchait à grand pas, c'était dans trois semaine, et il demanda à ce qu'on organise une sortie à Pré au lard les trois prochains week end, ce qu'il obtenu, il voulait attendre la fin du mois de Janvier pour aller à Godrix's Hollow, il alla voir le professeur Lupin, car il avait quelques choses à lui demander.

-Professeur, demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

-Oui, Harry, dit-il, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus.

-Je me demandais, si on ne pourrait pas apprendre l'occlumancie pendant les cours de l'A.D, mais j'aurais besoin d'un professeur, je n'y suis arrivée que parce que je suis parti en voyage au Népal, demanda Harry.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, par contre pour la légilimancie, il faudra faire plus attention, je vous l'apprendrait à vous et à vos amis les plus proches ainsi que Sirius, dit Remus.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Puis ils se dirent au revoir et Harry partit se coucher. Il retrouva Hermione et les autres dans la salle commune en train de l'attendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais, demanda Ron.

-J'étais en train de parler avec Remus, on va apprendre l'occlumancie à l'A.D, et il nous apprendra la légilimancie à nous cinq et à Ginny, dit Harry.

-Ah génial, dit Ginny qui descendait dut dortoir.

-Ah tu es là, dit Harry.

-Bah, ouais, bon et si on allait tous se coucher maintenant je suis fatigué, et ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai fait un court cours de l'A.D, dit Harry.

Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, et ils s'endormirent rapidement du sommeil du juste pour se réveiller le lendemain matin frais et dispo pour une nouvelle journée.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le Secret des Temps et la redécouverte d'un pays disparu

Harry avait réver cette nuit, là, on était le 30 novembre, cela faisait 15 jours qu'il ne s'était rien passer, et là, il avait rêvé, rêvé qu'il volait au dessus de l'océan atlantique, et qu'il plongeait sous l'eau, et qu'il trouvait une coté, il voyait des gens mais eux ne le voyaient pas. Puis il se réveilla, c'était le matin, ce rêve n'était pas envoyé par Voldemort, sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas, il se demanda par contre, si sa vision était réele ou si justement ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se réveilla et partit pour la bibliothèque, il alla dans la réserve il se doutait qu'il ne trouverai rien dans les livres de la partie normale de la bibliothèque. Il chercha des livres sur des peuples humains vivants sous l'océan atlantique, mais il ne trouva rien, Hermione arriva à ce moment là pour faire quelques recherches pour un devoir.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry, que fais tu à la bibliothèque, demanda-t-elle.

-Je cherche quelque chose sur le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, répondit Harry.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Voldemort qui t'as envoyé un rêve, s'exclama Hermione.

-Non je suis certains que ce n'est pas lui, dit Harry, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, il me semble que c'était un appel, un appel à l'aide.

-Comment ça, demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien je me suis vu en train de voler au dessus de l'océan atlantique puis plongé et arrivé auprès d'un peuple humain qui vivait sous la surface, dit Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Hermione, mais je crois que tu as rêvé de l'Atlantide, tu sais cette civilisation perdu sous la mer.

-Tu es sur, demanda Harry, c'est une légende non.

-Chez les moldus peut être, mais la plupart des sorciers s'accordent sur le fait que cette civilisation existe bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore retrouvé, on la dit doté d'une technologie et d'une magie redoutable, dit Hermione.

-Il ferai des alliés de poids, dit Harry, nous devons les retrouver.

-Oui mais comment, demanda Hermione, il n'y a aucun moyen de les retrouvé sous l'eau.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un moyen, de retrouvé des personnes ou des lieux, mais il ne te plaira pas, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi, demanda Hermione, ce n'est pas de la magie noire au moins.

-Non, c'est de la cristalomancie, il faut un cristal et une carte du monde dans notre cas, dit Harry.

-Je vois, dit Hermione, tant que ce n'est pas officiellement uen variante de la divination ça me va.

-Bien, il me faudrait un peu d'eau de l'océan atlantique, ça nous aidera peut être à trouvé plus facilement à l'aide du cristal, dit Harry, quant au cristal, il faut qu'il soit le plus pur possible.

-Bien, dit Hermione, je vais essayer de te trouver ça, pour la carte du monde c'est facile, mais pour le cristal et l'eau de l'océan atlantique, ce sera plus difficile, il me faudra au moins deux semaine voire peut être un peu plus, les cristals pur sont rares de nos jours.

-Fais de ton mieux Hermione, j'espère que tu trouveras tout le plus vite possible, dit Harry.

Puis Harry alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire, la première semaine se passa tranquillement, avec les cours, ses sorties avec Ginny, ils étaient alller à Pré au lard, et étaient allés au Trois Balais, par contre, au début de la seconde semaine, Voldemort réapparu. Il commis un des plus atroces massacres de son existence, il avait attaqué Trafalgar Square à Londres, la place était pleine de moldus mais il y avait quelques sorciers, ceux-ci malgré les moldus sortirent leurs baguettes, mais furent rapidement massacré par Voldemort et les mangemorts, les moldus qui avaient réussis à s'enfuir ne purent pas être retrouvé pour leur faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie.

Les gouvernements magiques et les dirigeants de tous les états libres du monde décidèrent de mettre en place une réunion au sommet à la fin de cette semaine là.

A sa grande surprise, Harry reçu la visite de Scrimgeour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il.

-Bonjour monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry, que me vaut cette visite.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais vous demandé de m'accompagné au sommet qui se déroule à Paris ce soir, dit Scrimgeour.

-Et pourquoi avez vous besoin de moi, demanda Harry.

-En réalité, il y a deux choses, la première est que nous allons discuté de la révélation du Secret des Temps, vous savez ce que c'est.

-Oui, c'est le secret de l'existence de la magie, dit Harry, mais quel rapport avec moi.

-Eh bien, vous êtes maintenant un chef dans notre pays, c'est vous qui avez réunis les forces incroyable qui stationne à Poudlard, dit le ministre, c'est pourquoi votre avis sur la question m'importe.

-Je vois, je me dis que dévoilé ce secret serait une bonne chose, les moldus sont un nombres incroyable de personnes, et en disposant des sorts de protection autour d'eux pour les protéger des sorts pour lesquels il peuvent l'être, et en leur donnant une épée, ils pourraient faire des dêgats, dit Harry.

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, dit le ministre, la deuxième choses est que j'aimerais que vous parliez des forces que nous avons déjà réunis, pour que les pays accepte de s'allier à la Grande Bretagne, et à vous.

-Bien, je viendrai, dit Harry.

-En fait, vous pouvez emmenez avec vous deux personnes, alors prévenez les nous partons tout de suite, dit le ministre.

Bien, dit Harry.

Il envoya un patronus messager à Ron et à Sirius, en leur disant de le rejoindre tout de suite dans la salle commune, puis un patronus à Hermione pour lui dire où il allait et lui souhaité bonne chance dans ses recherches.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Ron et Sirius, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Hermione qui nous accompagne, demanda Scrimgeour.

-Eh bah, c'est parce que Hermione cherche les objets dont j'ai besoin pour retrouvé l'Atlantide, dit Harry.

-Quoi, nous n'avons jamais réussi à la retrouvé, et nous avons utilisé tous les moyens à notre disposition, dit Scrimgeour.

-Tous, j'ai entendu parler de la cristallomancie, dit Harry, et nous avons décidé de la tester.

-Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, je la trouve trop proche de la divination ce n'est pas fiable, dit le ministre.

-Bien, nous nous l'utiliserons, dit Harry, au pire on ne trouveras rien.

Puis Sirius et Ron arrivèrent, et ils transplannèrent tous les quatres en France au palais de l'Elysée où avait lieu le sommet. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce d'accueil pour les sorciers qui transplannait, on leur montra leurs chambres, puis on les mena dans la salle de réunion, qui se trouvait n'attendre plus qu'eux, ils s'assirent à leurs places, et on attendit que le président français prennent la parole.

-Il s'appelle Jacques Chirac, dit Scrimgeour, il est sympathique.

-D'accord dit Harry, quand il s'aperçut que le président allait prendre la parole.

-Mes chers amis, nous sommes tous réunis ici dans de triste circonstence, pour parler d'un des plus grands secrets que la terre porte à cet heure, je vais maintenant laissé la parole au ministre de la magie de Grande bretagne.

-Merci, Monsieur le président Chirac, nous sommes ici pour discuté de la révélation du Secret ds Temps, j'ai ammené avec moi Harry Potter ainsi que deux de ses amis, l'un est Sirius Black qui avait été condamné à mort à tort, et qui a participé à la première guerre contre Voldemort avec l'ordre du Phoenix, et l'autre est Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de monsieur Potter, il lui a permis de rester en vie bien des fois, dit le ministre.

Beaucoup de monde applaudirent Ron et Sirius ainsi que Harry.

-Ensuite, moi, je suis d'accord pour dévoilé le secret, Harry aussi, nous en avons discuté avant de venir, c'est la raison de notre retard, dit le ministre, c'est pourquoi maintenant je vous demande à vous quel est votre opinion sur le sujet.

-Moi, j'aimerais savoir pour quelles raisons, on pourrait dévoilé le secret, demanda le ministre de la magie français.

A la surprise de tous ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

-Eh bien, ces raisons sont simple, au fur et à mesure que la bataille finale approche, Voldemort va faire de plus en plus de dégâts, alors autant prévenir les moldus de ce qui va arrivé, de plus, la population moldus est nombreuse, alors avec des sorts de protections, on pourrait les protéger, et armées d'épées, il pourrait faire des dégâts, d'après moi les moldus auront un rôle décisif dans cette guerre, dit Harry.

-Bien, mais ce n'est pas qu'avec la population moldus et sorcières que nous allons pouvoir combattre Voldemort, dit le Président des Etats Unis Bill Clinton, ainsi que le ministre de la magie de ce pays.

-Eh bien, pour tous vous dire, nous avons déjà commencé à réunir des troupes à Poudlard, l'école de la magie de Grande Bretagne, nous avons réunis les Géants, les licornes, les centaures, les gobelins, les elfes de maisons, les hippogriffes, les griffons, les serpents du brésil, les troupes avec toutes ses créatures s'élèvent à entre 25 000 et 30 000 individus, dit Harry.

Toutes l'assemblée fut scotchée par le travail accomplit.

-Bien, dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord pour dévoilé le secret, dirent les dirigeants français et américains.

Les dirigeants des autres pays d'Europe et d'amérique suivirent, l'Asie ne tarda pas à se rangé du côté de l'Angleterre, le lendemain, après beaucoup de négociation, tous les pays acceptèrent de dévoilé le secret.

Après le déjeuné, tous retournèrent dans la salle de réunion, et là le ministre de la magie anglais prit la parole.

-Eh bien, maintenant que la question du secret est réglé, il nous faut pour commencé savoir comment nous allons le dévoilé, quelqu'un a une idée.

A ce moment Ron leva la main.

-Oui, Ron quel est votre idée, demanda Scrimgeour.

-Eh bien, Hermione m'avait parlé des accolutions télévisées, dit-il.

-Des quoi, demanda Scrimgeour.

-Je sais de quoi il parle, dit le président français, c'est les allocutions télévisées, en fait le président parle à la télé et il y a une interruption des programmes, comme ça, tout le monde sais ce qu'a dit le président, c'est une bonne idée jeune homme.

-Merci, dit Ron.

-De rien, dit le président français, il faudrait que chacun de nous fasse une allocution au même moment, que le monde entier soit au courant dans les trois jours qui suivront l'allocution, si nous réussissons à être a peu prêt synchrone, nous pourrons dire que nous avons réussi notre coup.

-C'est d'accord on fonctionnera comme ça, après cette annonce à la télévision, nous nous préviendront les sorciers que le Secret a été dévoilé, dit Scrimgeour.

-Bien, maintenant y a-t-il un autre problème à réglé, demanda le Président de la république française.

-Oui, dit Sirius, nous nous sommes mis d'accord quant au secret, maisqu'en est-il de l'armée, qui parmi vous joindra ses armées, ses épées ensorcelés à la notre.

-Vous avez notre appui, dirent les américains et les français, que ce soit les moldus ou les sorciers.

-Bien, qui d'autres, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de créer l'unité militaire et diplomatique de l'union européenne, dirent les dirigeants des différents pays de l'union.

-Vous le savez, dirent les ministres de la magie asiatiques, nous sommes déjà avec vous depuis un certains temps.

-Oui merci, dit Harry.

Quant aux dirigeants asiatiques moldus, ils se rangèrent du côté d'Harry.

A la suite, durant le reste de l'après midi, à force d'argument en faveur du bien, ils réussirent à convaincre tous les états présents que Voldemort à la fin de la guerre n'aurait que faire de ses alliés, et qu'il les réduirait en esclavage comme les autres et que le meilleurmoyen d'empêcher ça était de se ranger du côté de la Grande Bretagne et des forces du bien.

Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard après avoir fait la requête aux différents pays de leur faire parvenir les épées ensorcelé présente dans les écoles de magie et les ministères.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, Harry Ron et Sirius, remontèrent dans la salle commune où Hermione arriva en courant en voyant Harry.

-Harry, Harry, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, j'ai le cristal, j'ai la carte et j'ai de l'eau de l'océan atlantique et j'ai lu que ça aidait d'avoir un objet qui appartient à ce qu'on recherche, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que l'angleterre a trouvé une petit fragment de fresque qui venait de l'atlantide qui s'était détaché après l'engloutissement, dit Hermione, et le ministre me l'a obtenu, ce qui fait qu'on va pouvoir faire ça tout de suite.

-Bien, on monte va dans la salle sur demande, dit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent avec Ron, Draco, Sirius et Ginny qui les avaient rejoins vers la salle sur demande, une fois arrivées, Hermione passa trois fois devant la porte en pensant à une salle avec une table, de l'encens et des bougies pour les aider à se concentré. Puis la porte apparu et ils entrèrent, il y avait une table avec six chaises, où ils s'assirent, Hermione étala la carte sur la table et tendit le cristal au bout du fil à Harry.

-Pourquoi moi, demanda Harry.

-Parce que, c'est toi qui doit retrouvé l'Atlantide, c'est toi qui a le plus de volonté pour ça, intervint Ron.

-Bien, c'est d'accord, dit Harry en prenant le cristal.

Puis il laissa tomber le crisal vers la carte tout en tenant le fil et le fragment de fresque de la même main, le cristal se mit à tournoyé, Harry le fit tourné au dessus de toutes la carte, au bout d'une heure, rien ne s'était passé, Harry essaya de se concentré sur le rêve qu'il avait fait, il ferma les yeux et il sentit que le cristal avait une vie propre, il le sentit se dirigé vers l'océan atlantique puis il sentit que le cristal avait céser de tournoyé et avait pointé une zone au milieu de l'atlantique.

Harry ouvrit les yeux il avait réussi, il fallait maintenant qu'il transplanne vers l'Atlantide, mais ils avaient encore cours, il nota les coordonnées sur la carte et se dit qu'il irait le week end d'après, la fin de semaine se passa bien et le samedi après les cours de la journée, Harry demanda à Sirius de l'accompagné en Atlantide, il expliqua aux autres que ça pouvait être dangereux et que Sirius si ils se faisaient capturer, devrait revenir ici en transplannant avant la capture pour prévenir tout le monde.

Harry partit ensuite vers la grille de Poudlard, une fois passé, il prit le bras de Sirius et se concentra très fort sur les coordonnées de l'Atlantide et sur la vision qu'il avait eu, pour êtr sure de ne pas attérir au milieu de l'océan et dans l'Atlantide. Il s'était concentré tellement sur ces deux choses qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils avaient quitter l paysage familier de Poudlard pour arrivé dans un lieu alliant architecture grecque et egyptienne, mais alors qu'ils étaient ébetlué par ce qu'ils voyaient, 5 hommes arrivèrent, Harry et Sirius sortirent leur baguette, mais un vieil homme leur parla dans un language inconnu.

-Nous ne comprennons pas, dit Sirius.

Le vieil homme comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-Traducio, lança-t-il en pointant ses cordes vocales avec son index.

-Comment avez vous fait ça, demanda Harry encore plus étonné.

-Je vous dirai ça plus tard si les raisons de votre présence ici sont bonnes, dit le vieillard, comment êtes vous arrrivé et pourquoi êtes vous venus.

-Eh bien, nous sommes arrivés en transplannant, dit Harry, quant aux raisons de notre venu, je crois qu'elle ne vous plairont pas.

-Et pourquoi ça, demanda le vieillard, et que veut dire "en transplannant".

-Vous ne savez pas transplanné, voilà pourquoi vous avez été engloutis avec votre pays, dit Harry plus à lui même qu'au vieillard.

-Quant aux raisons de notre venu, c'est que nous avons besoin de votre aide, dit Sirius remplaçant Harry.

-Et pourquoi nous vous la donnerions, demanda le vieillard.

-Vous êtes des sorciers n'est ce pas, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, bien que n'aillant pas de baguette, nous nous sommes en effet adaptés au fait de ne pas pouvoir en fabriqué, dit le vieillard.

-Eh bien, il y a à la surface, un mage noir qui menace l'ensemble de la planète, et nous aurions besoin de vous pour nous aidé à le vaincre dit Sirius.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on y gagne nous les atlantes hein, des pertes par milliers, devoir remonté à la surface en laissant notre pays ici, dit le vieillard, c'est un trop gros prix à payer.

-Qui vous dit de laisser votre pays ici, il y aura des pertes bien sûr mais c'est une guerre, mais maintenant que nous avons réussis à vous trouvé, nosu pouvons vous faire remonté, dit Harry.

-Tu es sûr, demanda Sirius à Harry.

-Oui, je ferai ce qu'il faut, dit Harry.

-Bien, mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous allez faire remonté le continent à la surface, dit le vieillard.

-Eh bien, c'est simple, nous allons remonté, il a été décidé que le Secret des Temps allait être brisé, et uen fois que se sera fait, nous ferons remonté le continent, si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous viendrons vous prévenir et nous ne vous demanderons rien, puisque nous n'aurions pas réussi à remonter le continent à la surface, dit Harry.

-Bien, dit le vieillard, nous allons faire comme ça, nous allons aller voir le conseil des anciens que je préside et nous verrons ce qu'ils pensent de ce marché.

Ils les menèrent vers le centre de la cité, vers une grande salle en forme d'hemicycle, là était réunis une vingtaine de personnes, le vieillard s'assied au siège vide qui se trouvait au centre de l'hemicycle. Puis il commença.

-Mes chers amis, ces deux hommes sont arrivés tout à l'heure, ils ont quelques choses à nous proposé, dit le vieillard.

Puis il leur laissa la parole.

-Eh bien, pour commencé, je vais vous expliqué ce qu'il se passe à la surface, dit Harry.

Il leur expliqua ce qui se passait avec le retour de Voldemort, la réunion des armées à Poudlard en leur expliquant que c'est une école de magie, il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'alliés et enfin qu'il ferai tout leur possible pour remonter le continent, mais que si il n'y arrivait pas, les atlantes ne serai pas obligé de les aidé et pourrait resté en sécurité, il ne leur mentit pas sur le fait que vivre à la surface était dangereux pour l'instant, il leur expliqua ausi que lorsque Voldemort serai vaincu, le mal serai vaincu pour un bon moment ou du moins les maux puissants et mortels.

Puis le conseil se concerta et décida que au mieux, ils s'allieraient pour sauvegardé le monde en disant que de toutes façon il y avait un risque que ce mage noir les retrouve et que au pire, les sorciers d'en haut n'arriveraient pas à remonter le continent et ils ne seraient pas obligés de les aidés, ils n'avaient donc rien à perdre et ils acceptèrent.

Puis Harry et Sirius rentrèrent, Harry écrivit une lettre à Fudge pour savoir si le secret avait été divulgué, celui-ci répondit que oui ça venait d'être fait, Harry lui demanda alors de convoqué les plus grands sorciers du monde à part Voldemort à venir en Angleterre pour aidé à faire remonter le continent perdu de l'Atlantide.

Il accepta et le week endsuivant, après les cours du samedi, une fois que tout le monde s'était fait à l'idée que la magie existait, les plus grands sorciers du monde ainsi que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Sirius étaient présent au dessus de la zone du continent atlante.

-Bien, dit Harry après un sortilège de Sonorus, les trois quarts des sorciers présents vont faire en sorte que les eaux s'écartent et laisse apparaître le continent atlante dans son ensemble, il est protégé des eaux par un champs de force, il va falloir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on est fini.

-Le quart restant fera remonté le continent à l'aide du sortilège "Elevio", dit Harry.

-Hermione, tu les aideras avec la télékinésie, dit Harry.

-Ensuite, Ron, tu feras ensorte que la terre se reforme sous le continent, Sirius, Draco, vous aiderai à faire remonté le continent, et toi Ginny, tu soigneras ceux qui sont fatigués pour qu'ils puissent reprendre le travail d'accord, demanda Harry.

-Oui, crièrent tous les sorciers présents.

Puis les premiers trois quart utilisèrent un sort de bulle pour repousser l'eau autour du continent atlantes,une fois qu'ils eurent finis et libérer tous le continent des eaux, le quart suivant et Sirius et Draco commencèrent à faire remonté le continent, il se formait comme des chaînes au bout des baguettes qui allaient s'accroché au continent et qui le tirait vers le haut, au bout de 10 heures de travail, et avec l'aide d'Hermione qui avait acquis une grande maîtrise de ses pouvoir kinétique, ils avaient repousser l'eau et fait remonté le continent, une fois que Ginny ait finit de revigoré tout le monde, elle se rapprocha de son frère et lui tapa sur l'épaules, elle devait le revigoré au fur et à mesure qu'il reconstituait la couche terrestre, il se concentra sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux, et on put voir que la croûte de la terre se reformait peu à eu sous le continent.

Une fois arrivée à la moitié, Ron commença à faiblir, malgré les soins de Ginny, se fut alors à elle de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux, elle revit la première fois où elle avait fait l'amour avec Harry et Ron fut transcandé et fut complètement revigoré, il réussi en 2 heures à reconstitué le tout, se furent d'abord les sorciers qui élevait le continent qui relachèrent leurs sorts, puis ils allèrent se placer en dehors du cercle des sorciers qui retenaient l'eau pour éliminé le surplus d'eau qui risquerai de réengloutir le continent, ceux qui retenait l'eau relachèrent progressivement leur sort pendant que les autres éliminaient le surplus d'eau, une heure plus tard, tout était finit, il avait réussi à faire remonté l'Atlantide, le vieillard annula le sort de champs de force qui entourait l'Atlantide et vint voir Harry.

-Merci, merci beaucoup jeune homme, dit-il, nous sommes avec vous, nous sommes désormais alliés.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, des sorciers du monde entier nous ont aidés, ce sont tous nos et donc vos alliés, dit Harry.

-Bien, il faudrait qu'on apprenne à transplanner comme vous dites, et après, nous pourrons venir vous rejoindre à Poudlard, dit le vieillard, au fait, je m'appelle Elia et je vous apprendrai à vous et aux personnes que vous voulez à faire de la magie sans baguette, car il y a l'adaptation mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Merci à vous Elia, dit Harry.

Puis le Scrimgeour qui était présent s'approcha.

-Monsieur, nous vous enverrons des personnes pour vous apprendre à transplanner, dit-il.

-Bien, merci, dit Elia.

Puis il retourna sur le continent atlante qui pour votre culture ne fut plus jamais englouti grâce au magnifique travail de Ron tandis que chacun rentra chez lui et les habitants de Poudlard rentrèrent, une fois là bas, il allèrent se couché car ils étaient exténuer, et puis étant donné le temps qu'avait pris ce travail il fallait qu'il aille se coucher pour être frais et dispo pour le début des vacances et pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, c'était la première fois que les vacances commencait la veille de Noël.

Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent vers 12h00 et ouvrirent leur cadeau, Hermione avait offert à chacun un bracelet de télépathie, pour homme ou pour femme selon le cas et leur expliqua qu'avec ça, il leur suffirait de pensé à la personne du groupe à laquelle il voulait parler, ou à tout le groupe et ils pourraient avoir une conversation télépathique.

Sirius offrit un assortiment de bonbons à tous le monde. Ron lui offrit à chacun un cadeau qui lui correspondait, à Hermione, il offrit une chaîne avec un coeur gravé d'un H, à Harry, Un équipement de l'équipe d'angleterre de Quidditch avec son nom sur le maillot. Pour Draco, il lui offrit une gourmette, et à sa soeur il offrit un boursoufflet, c'était un animal de compagnie que vendait Fred et Georges. Ginny offrit à Harry un simple chaînes à maille moyenne. et aux autres un assortimments de farce et attrape de chez Fred et Georges. Draco offrit à toutes les personnes fan de quidditch une photo dédicacé du capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre et à Hermione un parfum.

Et Harry, offrit à chacun, les souvenirs les plus drôles ou les plus heureux qu'il avait avec chacun en mettant à disposition la pensine pour qu'il puisse les voir.

Puis ils allèrent s'amuser dans le parc.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La magie sans baguette.

Noël était passé, Les cours avaient repris, on était à la moitié du mois de janvier, les cours se passait bien, et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Sirius avait commencé à réviser pour leurs A.S.P.I.Cs, Ginny elle préparait ses examens de fin d'année. Elya vint voir Harry le 15 janvier, les troupes Atlantes étaient héberger dans le quartier général, ainsi que les elfes, les combattants gobelins et toutes les troupes qui avait décider de se battre pour le bien, le professeur Lupin avait même rallier quelques Loups Garous qui à l'aide d'une potion tue loup, pourrait se battre en restant lucide et en attaquant seulement les ennemis, Harry prévoyait de lancer la bataille finale pendant la première nuit de pleine lune, pour que les loup garou puisse se transformer cette nuit là et les deux suivantes et après, ils redeviendraient de simple sorciers et se battrait à nouveau. Elya avait décider de commencer à lui apprendre la magie sans baguette. Harry pensait aussi que c'était le moment pour lui de s'adapter à la possibilitéde l'impossibilité d'avoir accès à sa baguette.

-Excusez moi, mais cela vous dérangerait-t-il si mes amis apprennez ce genre de magie avec moi ou pas, demanda Harry.

-Oui, cela me dérange, ce savoir est dangereux dans un monde où on utilise des baguette, parce qu'une personne face à un sorciers sans baguette pensera qu'il estsans défense alors qu'il ne l'est pas et cela pose un problème à ma conscience, de l'apprendre à des personnes pour lesquels ce n'est pas nécessaire alors que vous, c'est nécessaire, parce que ça vous donnera un effet de surprise face à Voldemort, dit Elya.

-Je comprends, et j'accepte votre jugement, dit Harry.

-Bien, où pouvons nous nous entraîner, demanda Elya.

-Il y a la salle sur demande, venez, je vous emmène., dit le jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande et entrèrent dans la pièce qui servaient de salle pour les cours de l'A.D. Elya se retourna vers Harry et regarda la baguette de celui-ci.

-Donnez la moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi, demanda Harry.

-Pour ne pas que vous ayez la tentation de l'utiliser, dit le vieillard.

-En fait, j'avais oublier, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que quand j'étais petit, j'utilisais la magie pour déplacer des objets, et cela sans baguette, dit Harry.

-Bien, cela veut dire que vous avez déjà des aptitudes pour cette pratique, je parle d'aptitudes innées, dit Elya, il sera donc plus facile pour vous d'apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir, mais avant de commencer la pratique, je vais vous parler de possibilités que donne la magie sans baguette.

-Bien allez-y, dit Harry avant de tendre sa baguette à Elya qui la prit.

Il alla vers une table et posa la baguette dessus, puis murmura des mots incompréhensibles à la façon de Dumbledore, puis la baguette fut entouré d'une sorte de champs de force à la façon de l'Atlantide, sauf que là rien ne pouvez entrer ou sortir du chanps de force sans l'accord d'Elya.

-Bien, pour commencer, faire de la magie sans baguette permet beaucoup plus de choses qu'avec une baguette, d'abord, vous pouvez lancer des sorts dans des positions inconfortable en pointant simplement du doigt la cible et vous ne risquez pas de perdre votre doigts alors qu'on peut vous voler votre baguette ou bien vous pouvez la perdre, dit Elya, ensuite, la magie sans baguette permet de créer de sort, il vous suffit de penser à l'effet d'un sort et à sa formule et le sort sera crées, cela est possible parce qu'il y a un lien entre l'esprit et le corps beaucoup plus puissant qu'entre un esprit et une baguette, vous remarquerez que même Voldemort ne peut pas jetter certains sort en informulé comme l'Avada Kedavra ou le Doloris, l'Imperium est possible avec de l'etrainement mais pas les deux autres, alors qu'avec la magie sans baguette le lien entre l'esprit et le corps vous pourrez jetter n'importe quel sort.

-Mais Monsieur, Voldemort utilise aussi la magie sans baguette, alors il peut jetter ces sorts aussi en informulés, dit Harry.

-Oui, il utilise la magie sans baguette, mais l'avez vous déjà vu utiliser un informulé pour ces sorts, j'ai dit que vous pourriez le faire parce qu'il n'y a pas que le lien esprit-corps qui compte, pour jetter des sort très puissant en informulé, il faut aussi un lien esprit-âme puissant, et en déchirant son âme, Voldemort a réduis la puissance de ce lien.

-Je vois, mais une fois que nous aurons détruit tous les Horcruxes, son âme ne sera-t-elle pas unique et entière, demanda Harry.

-Non, déchirer son âme, c'est séparer définitivement son âme, quand vous détruisez un Horcruxe, le morceau d'âme n'est pas libérer pour rejoindre son propriétaire, mais il est détruit, donc son âme reste mutilé, dit Elya.

-Je vois, donc je peux créer des sorts, mais lui le peut-il, demanda Harry.

-Non parce que dans ce cas là aussi, le sort tire sa puissance de l'âme, en tout cas la création de ce sort, donc Voldemort ne peut pas créer des sorts, dit le vieillard, maintenant, nous allons commencer la pratique, vous ne réussirez pas du premier coup mais vous y arriverez j'en suis sûr.

-Bien, que dois-je faire, demanda Harry.

Elya fit apparaître un gros livre.

-Je veux que vous déplaciez ce livre à l'aide du sortilège Wingardium Leviosa, ordonna le vieil atlante.

-Bien, je vois, je vais essayer, dit Harry, mais pouvez vous m'expliquez la marche à suivre.

-Oui, vous connaissez la formule, et les effets du sort, demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui, je sais tout ça, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, vous devez vous imaginez votre sort sortant de votre doigt plutôt que de votre baguette et ayant le même effet, au début cela sera difficile, mais ça deviendra un automatisme et quand vous devrez vous battre sans baguette, vous n'aurez même pas à vous concentrez, ce sera pareil pour la création d'un sort, mais je vous conseille de créer un maximum des sorts avant la bataille, dit Elya.

-C'est d'accord, mais pour l'instant je dois me concentrer, dit Harry.

-Oui, vous avez tout compris, dit le professeur.

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina le sortilège sortir de son doigt, puis faire voler le livre, puis il prononça la formule, il sentit la magie sortir de son doigts mais il n'y eut aucun effet apparent sur le livre. Ils pratiquèrent cet éxercice pendant la première moitié de la nuit, il était deux heures du matin quand Harry vit enfin le livre s'envoler, il était en nage, son corps qui commençait à ressentir douloureusement ses efforts fut requinqué par cette victoire.

-Bien, c'est rare qu'une personne ayant utiliser une baguette y arrive aussi rapidement, mais vous êtes un grand sorcier, et vous avez un potentiel plus grand encore que la plupart des sorciers les plus puissant qui ont fouler cette terre de leurs pieds. Et je suis là pour transformer une partie de ce potentiel en fait, donc c'était le premier pas et donc le plus difficile, voulez vous continuer ou bien nous pouvons reprendre ça demain, dit le sorcier Atlante.

-Nous continuons, j'aimerais avoir fait au moins les trois quart de ce que je dois faire cette nuit, dit Harry de façon quasi impérative.

-Bien, nous avons fait un quart du parcours, les trois autres quarts se feront en un seul exrcice, vous allez tester differents sorts, de la même façon que précédemment mais en choisissant des sorts de plus en plus puissant pour arrivé au sortilège Doloris, mais avant avez vous des questions, demanda le vieillard.

-Oui, j'aimerais savoir, je pense au fait que Voldemort pourrait attaquer Poudlard puisqu'on ne le cache pas à l'aide d'un sortilège de Fidelitas à cause des élèves, mais comment pourrait-on faire pour savoir si il approche, de Poudlard voire des alentours de Pré au lard, pour pouvoir avoir un minimum de temps pour préparer les troupes humaines, centaures et licornes et Atlantes puisque Voldemort a du apprendre la nouvelle du retour d'Atlantide pour une bataille à Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, il suffirait de créer un sort, mais ce sortilège n'est pas à ma portée, à la votre oui, donc nous allons finir d'apprendre ce que je vous enseigne et l'on essayera, mais par contre je sais à peu près quel forme pourrait prendre ce sort, dit Elya.

-Ah bon, laquelle, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, votre plafond magique serai un receptacle parfait pour ce genre de sort, mais la formule sera complexe et devra se composer de plusieurs phrases et de rime pour lui ajouter de la puissance.

-Bien, donc je devrai créer cette formule, et en plus je devrai être averti si jamais je ne suis pas dans la grande salle, mais je crois comment faire pour ce point, dt Harry.

-Voilà, maintenant remmettons nous au travail, dit le vieil homme.

Harry se remit au travail, en 4 heures, il avait réussi à jetter presque tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sans baguette, pour le sortilège Doloris, il avait mis un peu plus de temps, mais il avait réussi, il était huit heure et Harry était complètement à plat, heureusement on était dimanche. Il se tourna vers Elya.

-Alors, c'est fini, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, avec encore un peu d'exercice que vous ferez seul, vous arriverez au niveau de l'automatisme, pour cette pratique, mais retrouvons nous ce soir pour que nous commencions à apprendre la création de sort, rendez vous ici à sept heure, mangez quelques choses avant, dit Elya.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

Puis repris sa baguette et il partit manger, avant d'aller se coucher, il se jeta un sort de réveil pour six heure du soir. Avant de s'endormir comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était rentrés du Népal, il vida son esprit, et s'endormi, il ne risquait pas que Voldemort puisse apprendre des choses où le contrôle, Harry avait réussi malgré l'occlumancie à conserver les rêve qu'il faisait à cause du lien avec Voldemort, il pouvait sans prendre de risque savoir si il se passait quelques chose, de grave comme pour Mr Weasley et le serpent, sans prendre le risque d'être manipuler comme pour Sirius. Il se réveilla à 18h00, il alla manger puis remonta au septième étage pour son rendez vous avec Elya, celui-ci arriva quelques minutes avant 19h00, il entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement puis Elya se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, je vais te parler du sort dont j'ai eu l'idée pour ton problème, dit-il.

-Allez-y, dites moi en quoi ça consiste, dit Harry.

-Eh bien, voilà le plafond magique est un parfait récepteur pour ce genre de sort, il suffirait de l'ensorcelé pour que le "ciel" soit toujours un ciel de plus ou moins beau temps et que quand Voldemort est dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de kilomètre, il deviennent un ciel d'orage qu'on ne voit plus de lumière dans ce "ciel", et tu pourrais créer ce sort de sorte que quand le ciel change, tu en es une vision dans ton esprit, dit Elya, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry, je vais essayer de me concentrer sur tout ça, que se passera-t-il quand le sort sera créer.

-Eh bien, il y aura des étincelles vertes au bout de tes doigts mais elle n'y resteront pas, elles ne sont là que pour te prévenir que le sort est créer et que tu peux l'utiliser, par contre j'ai oublier, une fois qu'un sort est créer, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser avec une baguette, mais un sort de cette puissance est impossible a lancé en informulé, dit le vieillard.

-Bien, dit Harry, je vais commencer.

Puis il se concentra, il utilisa la même marche que pour lancer un sort sauf qu'avant il commenca par définir la formule et les effets, il fallait créer une incantation et non pas une formule, cela compliquait les choses mais Harry aimait bien faire des rimes donc ça devrait aller, il créa cette incantation.

Le mal suprême est absent,

Le ciel magique est clair,

Le mal suprême est présent,

Le ciel magique gronde de tonerre.

Que le ciel hors de vue,

M'apparraisse lors du changement

Pour ne pas qu'ils tuent.

Et que en cas de réapparition du mal ce don se réveille chez mes descendant .

Et enfin que ce sort soit immortel.

Puis il imagina les effets, quand le mal était absent, le ciel était comme à l'accoutumé, mais il ne montrerait plus les tempête pour ne pas qu'il y ai d'erreur, quand le mal était présent, le ciel se couvrirait d'orage et contrairement à d'habitude on entendrait le tonerre, et si le ciel changeait, Harry le verrait dans sa tête.

Puis il se concentra sur cela, au bout de deux heure de concentration, il avait fini de mettre au point se sortilège, et il sentit les étincelles vertes crépité au bout de ses doigts, il sorti de sa légère méditation, et regarda Elya.

-Je vais aller voir McGonagall, je dois lui demander de vider la grande salle pendant quelques heures, afin qu'on puisse lancé le sort sans être déranger, déclara Harry.

-Oui, aller la voir, puis revenez me cherchez, je vous dirai si le sort a fonctionné après que vous l'ayez lancé, dit Elya.

-Okay, j'y vais, dit Harry.

Puis il courrut vers le bureau de McGonagall, elle était là, il lui demanda si il pouvait leur parler à elle et à Dumbledore.

-Oui, que voulez vous nous dire, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, Elya m'a appris la magie sans baguette, et a créer des sorts, et j'ai créer le premier, pour savoir si Voldemort approchait de Poudlard et avoir le temps de préparer un minimum notre défense, dit Harry.

-Oui et alors quels sont les effets de ce sort et sur quoi allez vous le mettre en place, dit Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, je vais le lancer sur le plafond magique, il restera normal à part pour les orages lorsque le mal sera loin, mais quand il sera dans un rayon de 50 km, le ciel deviendra orageux et le tonerre grondera, et j'aurai une vision du ciel si je ne suis pas dans la grande salle, et j'ai transmis ce don à ma descendance en cas de réapparition du mal dans le futur, dit Harry.

-Et ça fonctionne, demanda McGo.

-Oui, ça fonctionne, il n'y a plus qu'a le jetter, si vous êtes d'accord il faudrait faire vider la grande salle pendant quelques heures, et en fait, si la majorité des membres de l'ordre pouvait venir vivre dans la zone invisible se serai bien, dit Harry, alors.

-Eh bien, je suis d'accord, dit Dumbledore.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry, j'espère seulement que mes descendant n'auront pas à subir les effets de ce sort avant longtemps.

-Je l'espère aussi, descendons, je vais faire vider la grande salle, dit McGo.

-Allez y, j'arrive je vais chercher Elya, dit Harry.

Il partit de son côte tandis que McGonagall descendait dans la grande salle, il passa prendre Elya et ils descendirent dans la grande salle qui était vide, il s'installa au milieu de la salle, donna sa baguette à Elya et se concentra, il pointa le doigt vers le ciel magique.

Le mal suprême est absent,

Le ciel magique est clair,

Le mal suprême est présent,

Le ciel magique gronde de tonerre.

Que le ciel hors de vue,

M'apparraisse lors du changement

Pour ne pas qu'ils tuent.

Et que en cas de réapparition du mal ce don se réveille chez mes descendant .

Et enfin que ce sort soit immortel.

Un rayon des couleurs des quatres maisons sortit de son doigts et se dirigea vers le ciel, il y forma comme un tourbillon qui avala le rayon tout entier, puis le tourbillon disparut, et un rayon bleu vint frapper sans danger le front de Harry, c'était ça qui lui confèrerait les visions en cas de changements du ciel. C'était fini, il avait lancer le sort, il se tourna vers Elya pour savoir si ça avait marcher.

-C'est un des sorts les plus puissants que j'ai jamais vu et il marche parfaitement, il ne faiblira pas avant au moins cinq millénaires, un grand nombres de génération seront à l'abri dans cette école, dit celui-ci.

-Bien, je suis fatigué, à un point incroyable alors je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, je me demanda même si l'élève n'a pas dépasser le maître, dit Elya.

Harry remonta dans la salle commune où l'attendait Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco, et Ginny.

-Tu était où aujourd'hui, demanda Ginny.

-J'apprennai à faire de la magie sans baguette, et je ne peux pas vous l'apprendre, Elya me l'a interdit, il a dit que seul moi en avait besoin et là je viens de jetter un sort sur le ciel magique de la grande salle pour qu'on soit prévenu au cas où le mal et en particulier Voldemort est dans un rayon de 50 km, et j'ai relié ce sort à mon esprit au cas où je ne serai pas dans la grande salle au moment où le ciel deviendrait un orage où le tonerre gronde, et j'ai fait en sorte que mes descendant ait ce don, en cas de réappartion du mal dans le futur, mais j'espère qu'il ne réapparaitra pas tout de suite, dit Harry assez doucement pour que personne n'entende.

-Ah, d'accord, dirent-ils tous, et tu as réussi ça en une journée.

-Non, j'ai commencer hier soir et j'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour apprendre la magie sans baguette, et ce soir j'ai réussi à créer le sort en deux heures, puis je l'ai lancéet ça a marché très bien, même mieux que ça, dit Harry fier de lui.

-Bien, okay, tu as mangé, demandèrent-ils tous.

-Oui, là je vais me coucher, je suis mort de fatigue, au revoir, bonne nuit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : C'était une bonne idée.

Harry mit en place sa défense contre la légilimancie, puis il s'endormit, il rêva de Voldemort cette nuit là, il vit la maison des Jedusor, elle était entourés d'ombre, comme un champs de force, il y avait autour de la maison, des kilomètres recouvert de troupes, il y avait, des loups garous, des cyclopes, des fantômes, mais aussi des inferis, des chimères, quelques dragons et il avait rallié à sa cause les Quintaped, une famille de sorciers de l'île de Drear ayant été transformé en monstre par une malédiction, et qui était d'un nombre incroyable, il devait y avoir au moins 60 000 combattant ou monstres dans cette troupe. Harry n'avait pas assez de troupes, puis il entra dans la maison et vit Voldemort.

-Nous attaquerons Poudlard dans deux semaines, nous ferons une attaque surprise, il n'auront aucune chance, ne viendrons que les Mangemorts, les inferis et les cyclopes, dit Voldemort d'une voix aïgue.

-Oui maître, dit un mangemort.

Il se réveilla avec dans l'idée de réunir des troupes, il se décida à aller voire Slughorn, pour obtenir l'aide des êtres de l'eau, il lui fallait de la branchiflore pour aller les voir.

Il descendit au cachot, sans se soucier de l'heure, il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Horace Slughorn.

-Oui, dit celui-ci au bout d'un quart d'heure.

-Laissez moi entrer, dit Harry, j'ai à vous parler.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici à cette heure-ci, demanda Slughorn.

-J'ai besoin d'une branchiflore, je dois aller parler aux êtres de l'eau, dit Harry.

-Maintenant, demanda le professeur de potion.

-Oui, maintenant, dit Harry, et prévenez la directrice que j'irai la voire quand je reviendrai.

-Tenez voilà la branchiflore, dit Horace après avoir été la chercher dans son placard.

-Merci, dit Harry.

Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers le parc, il enleva ces vêtements ne gardant que son boxer, puis il avala la branchoflore avant de plonger. Une fois sous l'eau, il se mit à la recherche des êtres de l'eau, il fallait qu'il les trouve vite, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trouva l'endroit où avait été attaché les quatres personnes lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il se dirigea dans ce qui lui avait parut être des ruines mais qui était en fait un village, il rencontra divers être de l'eau, il demanda à l'un d'eux où était le chef, celui-ci le mena jusqu'à une sorte de grand batîment, où il rencontra le chef des êtres de l'eau.

-Pourquoi êtes vous revenus, demanda celui-ci.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda Harry, pouvez vous vous battre hors de l'eau.

-Oui, nous le pouvons mais pourquoi nous battrions nous, demanda le chef des êtres de l'eau.

-En mémoire de Dumbledore, pour continuer son oeuvre, Voldemort attaquera dans deux semaines, et j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes en mesure de nous aider, déclara sollennellement Harry.

-Eh bien, oui, nous pouvons nous aider, je vais réunir le conseil des anciens, et d'ici un quart d'heure vous aurez la réponse pour savoir si nous vous aiderons ou pas, dit l'être de l'eau.

Le conseil fut réunis, et il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes poru décider qu'en mémoire de Dumbledore, ils aideraient Harry à défendre Poudlard. Harry dont la branchiflore n'allait pas tarder à faiblir partit après leur avoir dit qu'il les préviendrait au moment de l'attaque, afin qu'il puisse lancer une attaque surprise et après avoir appris que les troupes des êtres de l'eau était constitué de 15 000 individu environ. Une fois remonté à la surface, il se lança un sortilège pour se sécher et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice, il entra sans frapper ce qu'il avait à dire était important, il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Il trouva Mcgonagall assis derrière son bureau avec assis en face d'elle un employé du ministère de la magie, ils avaient finis vu que le jeune homme que Harry avait l'impression de connaître sortait.

-Qu'ya-t-il de si grave pour que vous entriez dans mon bureau de cette façn Potter, demanda la directrice.

-Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard dans deux semaines, dit Harry, je l'ai rêver, il a une troupe d'environ 60 000 individu, des loups garous, des cyclopes, et pleins d'autres choses, il a des chimères et quelques dragons, mais lors de l'attaque sur Poudlard seul les cyclopes, les inferis et les mangemorts viendront, de notre côté, ne se battrons que les licornes les centaures, les sombrals, et les êtres de l'eau, les elfes de maison et les hippogriffes. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant.

-Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, aller prévenir l'Etats major puis aller en cours, dit McGonagall.

-Bien, mais j'aimerais savoir qui était cette homme qui vient de sortir de votre bureau, demanda Harry autant à McGonagall qu'à lui même.

-Eh bien, il travaille au ministère, au bureau des aurors, il est venu me prévenir que le ministre avait décidé d'envoyer un vingtaine d'Auror dans la zone, je crois qu'il a bien fait vu que Voldemort va attaqué, il seront donc à ajouté au troupe que vous aviez prévu, dit Minerva.

-Non, cela pourrait faire penser à Voldemort que des troupes sont caché à Poudlard, et si un élève l'informe de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, et je pense qu'il y en a au moins un, il ne sera pas au courant que des aurors serait présent, et donc il y a un risque qu'il découvre tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard dont els élèves ne sont pas au courant, dit Harry.

-Je vois? dit McGonagall, mais comment tiendront nous Poudlard alors.

-Eh bien, nous aurons l'aide des centaures, des licornes, qui paraitront être des alliés de circonstances, enfin je pense que pour les licornes, Voldemort se doutera que qu'il se passe quelques choses, mais il ne le prendra pas pour autre chose que pour une alliance entre les forces du bien, dit Harry, j'ai aussi invité les êtres de l'eau à nous venir en aide, du fait de leur amitié avec Dumbledore, il n'y aura pas grand chose à redire surtout qu'ils sortiront du lac et les licornes et centaures de la fôret, tandis que pour les combattants humain, il y aura les premiers membres de l'A.D, plus tous ceux qui voudront se battre, et tous autres élèves à part les sixième et septième année, qui se battront, si ils en ont envie, certains se battront peut être contre nous, mais certains Serpentard même ceux ne faisant pas partie de l'A.D se battront avec nous.

-Ouin vous avez sans doute raison , il vaut mieux garder leur présence ici secrète, mais quand la bataille finale se déroulera, ce ne sera pas à Poudlard, demanda Mcgonagall.

-Non, je ne pense pas, il faut que je regarde des cartes du monde magique, pour décider du lieu où elle se tiendra, et je préviendrai Voldemort par je ne sais quel moyen, mais je ne le laisserai pas choisir, dit Harry.

-Vous avez raison, il faudrait aller prévenir les aurors de la bataille pour ne pas qu'ils interviennent, dit McGo.

-Je vais y aller, dit Harry, de toute façon, j'avais à faire dans la zone.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller, dit McGo, à moins que vous n'ayez autres choses à me dire.

-Non, c'est bon dit Harry, il faudrait organisé un cours de l'A.D, pour leur demanderqui sera prêt à se battre lors de la bataille finale et si jamais il y a d'autre bataille,dit Harry.

-Oui, je fais prévenir tous les élèves par Patronus, dit McGonagall, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

-Merci, dit Harry prévoyez le cours pour 20h00.

Puis il sortit pour aller chercher ses amis et aller dans la zone invisible, c'était maintenant le début de l'après midi, il les trouva dans la salle commune.

-Venez avec moi, dans la zone, dit-il tout bas une fois arrivé à la table où ils étaient installés, j'ai à vous parlé à vous et au chef de l'armée.

-D'accord, dirent-ils tous.

Puis ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la zone invisible, ils convoquèrent tous les chefs de tribu et de peuple et celui des aurors.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Bane, pourquoi nous convoqué de cette façon.

-Voldemort va attaqué dans deux semaines, dit Harry, et ne combattrons pour cette bataille, que les centaures, les licornes, les Sombral, les Hippogriffes, les êtres de l'eau et les elfes de maison , parce que les centaures vivent dans la fôret interdite et bien que Voldemort doit se douté qu'ils sont complètements nos alliés, ce n'est pas surprenant, les licornes en tant que créature du bien sont nos alliés naturel, les elfes de maison vivent à Poudlard, les êtres de l'eau, se battront en souvenir de Dumbledore pour protéger Poudlard. Et les Hyppogriffes et les sombrals font parties des troupeaux de Poudlard, certains sorciers les monterons pour pouvoir attaqué par la voie des airs.

-Bien, mais savez quels seront les troupes de Voldemort, demanda la reine des licornes.

-Oui, ils amènera avec lui les mangemorts, les cyclopes et les inferis, répondit Harry.

-Et pourquoi les aurors ne se battent pas, demanda leur chefs.

-Parce que si vous sortez de nul part Voldemort se doutera qu'on cache des troupes à Poudlard, dit Harry ce qui cloua le bac de l'auror en chef.

-Bien, personne d'autres n'a d'objection, demanda Sirius.

-Non, répondirent chaque représentant chacun son tour.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais expliquer comment se positionneront les armées, les centaures sortiront de la fôret après que les Mangemort ait passé la grille, les licornes arriveront de l'autre côté de la grille, toujours par la fôret, de cette façon, on leur coupera la retraite, les sorciers les plus fort c'est à dire les professeurs et les élèves de sixime et septième année se posteront devant la porte, derrière des boucliers magique, je parle de sortilège bien sur, les boucliers personnel n'apparaîtront que lors de la bataille finale, ensuite, les cinquièmes années seront postés dèrrière les fenètre de la façade de l'école, et les autres classes infèrieurs seront évacués vers Beaubâtons lorsque le signal du plafond magique apparaîtra, et certains sorciers de sixième années monteront des Sombrals et des Hippogriffes, les troupeaux entiers ne seront pas présent, tandis que les êtres de l'eau lanceront une attaque surprise en sortant du lac durant la bataille.

-Bien, Harry ton plan est très bien ficelé, accorda le chef des Aurors, tu as les qualité digne d'un aurors, mais toi te battras tu, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je ferais partit des sorciers qui se battront devant l'entrée, dit Harry.

-Mais n'avez vous pas peur d'être bléssé ou tués, ce serai la fin pour notre cause, en tout cas tant que vous n'aurez pas détruit les Horcruxes, dit Bane.

-Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte d'être protéger efficacement, dit Harry.

-Mais comment, et le sortilège de mort, dit le chef des aurors.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça et faites moi confiance, dit Harry, maintenant, je dois y aller au revoir.

Puis les six amis sortirent de la zone pendant que chacun des généraux retournait à sa tente, Harrys et ses amis allèrent en cours, mais sur le chemin ils parlèrent de l'attaque.

-Alors, Harry, tu sais que tu as sûrement sauvé la vie de beaucoup de personne, dirent Herrmione et Ginny.

-Ginny, la fenêtre de l'infirmerir donne sur le parc non, demanda Harry.

-Oui pourquoi, demanda la concernée.

-Parce que j'aimerais que tu coordonnes les cinquième années, et puis avec ton dons, tu pourras aider Mme Pomfresh à soigné les blesser, désolé de t'éloigné de la bataille mais c'est pour ton bien, et celui de notre camps, je ne pourrais pas me battre si je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu pourras toujours lancer des sorts avec les cinquièmes années lorsqu'il n'y aura pas de bléssés à soigné.

-J'aurais préférer me battre à tes côtés, mais c'est vrai que je serai aussi utilie au combat là haut en lançant mes sortilèges de chauve furie et en soignant les bléssés.

-Okay, donc tu es d'accord, dt Harry.

-En suite, Ron tu restera à terre pour pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir de contrôle des éléments, Drago, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu peux utiliser les sombrals ou les hippogriffes ou rester au sol pour combattre a côté de moi, et toi Hermione, je voudrais que tu prennes un hippogriffe, tu pourras de là haut utiliser tes pouvoirs psychique avec moins de risque, et Sirius tu as le choix, choisis ce que tu préfères, dit Harry.

-C'est d'accord, dirent ceux à qui Harry avait donner des indications précises.

-Moi, je reste au sol avec toi, dit Draco.

-Et moi,je monterai Buck, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait alors autant en profité, dit Sirius.

-Bien, dit Harry, moi je vaiscréer des sorts assez puissant pour protéger tout le monde, sauf contre l'Avada Kedavra, cela serai tro dangereux, Voldemort pourrait utiliser cette formule contre nous si il la découvrait, et je ne préfère pas, ce sera un protego légèrement plus puissant que le protego maxima.

-Okay, répondirent-ils tous.

Puis ils arrivèrent au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal où ils continuèrent à s'entraîner à se protéger contre le Doloris. A la fin de ce cours, tous les élèves avait réussis.

Puis ils allèrent en cours de Métamorphose où ils apprirent à se transformer eux même en animaux pour un temps donnés, sans devenir des animagi, Harry et ses amis ne furent pas exempter, mais ils firent semblant de dire la formule et se transformèrent en leurs animagus. Les élèves n'y virent que du feu, mais à la fin du cours Tonks les convoqua.

-Le fait que vous soyez des animagus ne vous permet pas de bacler ce sujet de cours, imaginons que vous deviez vous transformez en un animal marin, comment feriez vous si vous n'avez pas suivit ce cours, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dirent les cinq amis présents, car il manquait Ginny.

-Pour la peine, vous allez essayer maintenant une fois, pour voir si vous en êtes capable, demanda Tonks.

Heureusement pour eux, ils réussirent tous à se transformer. Puis ils allèrent en cours de potion où ils apprirent à créer une potion de confusion, pas aussi puissante que celle qu'on avait versé dans la coupe, mais tout de même puissante.

Puis Harry alla préparer le cours de l'A.D, il voulait apprendre aux élèves l'occlumancie, Lupin devait venir le rejoindre au début du cours, mais Harry devait aussi demandé aux élèves si ils étaient prêt à se battre. A huit heure, les élèves arrivèrent, une fois qu'ils furent tous présent et assis, Harry leur parla.

-Avant de commencer, j'ai une question à vous poser, leur dit-il.

-Laquelle, demandèrent les élèves.

-J'aimerais savoir, lesquels parmi vous sont près à se battre contre Voldemort en cas de bataille, demanda-t-il, que ceux qui sont prêt se mettent à ma gauche et que ceux qui ne sont pas près se mettent à ma droite, je ne vous obligerai pas à vous battre si vous n'en avez pas envie.

A sa grande surprise, la totalité des sixièmes et septièmes années, se placèrent à sa gauche, et ainsi que les trois quart des cinquième années, les cinquièmes années restant hésitèrent puis se placèrent à droite, c'était des Serdaigles, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils ne voulait pas se battre, qu'il n'était pas près à faire des morts, même pour se défendre, et Harry les comprit et leur dit que ça ne les empêcherait pas de suivre les cours de l'A.D et que si jamais il changeait d'avis pour la bataille finale, ils seraient les bienvenues.

Puis il commença le cours avec Lupin qui l'aidait pour apprendre l'occlumancie aux autres élèves, à la fin du cours qui se termina vers onze heure du soir, peu d'élèves avait réussi, seul quelques septièmes et sixièmes années et pour eux ce n'était pas parfait et les amis de Harry(ginny et tout.) réussirent parfaitement l'exercice, c'est grâce à la concentration qu'ils avaient acquis au Népal.

-Pour ceux qui ont réussis, continué à vous entraîner, et ceux qui n'ont pas réussi, entraîner vous à fermer votre esprits, nous nous réentraîneront en situation d'attaque sur l'esprit au prochain cours, qui devrait avoir lieu dans environ trois semaine, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas refaire de cours avant la bataille en tout cas pas pour eux.

Tous les élèves sortirent sauf Harry et ses amis.

Bon ,dit Harry, nous nous restons, Remus va nous apprendre la légilimancie.

-Okay,dirent-ils tous.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin, mais à ce moment là, ils avaient à peu près tous réussis à entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre qui ne protégeait que les souvenir et pensées les plus gênantes pour que celui d'en face saches qu'il avait réussis à entrer. Il leur fallait à tous encore un peu d'entraînement, mais ça irai assez vite.

Puis ils allèrent de coucher.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent sans encombre, Voldemort ne faisait pas parlé de lui trop occupé à préparer l'attaque de Poudlard, en tout ca c'était ce que pensait ce qui était au courant, le vendredi de la deuxième semaine, au repas de midi, Harry vit un ciel orageux dans sa tête, et en levant les yeux, il vit que le plafond magique était noir et entendit le tonerre grondé. Là il cria.

-Evaquer les élèves, Voldemort arrive, que les élèves à partir de la cinquième année qui veulent se battre pour le bien me suivent, que les autres se fassent évacuer où qu'ils choisissent leur camps, si vous voulez vous battre pour le mal, il est temps de sortir du château et de vous dirigez vers la grille, on ne vous fera pas de mal tant que la bataille n'aura pas commencer, cria Harry.

Là, la plupart des Serpentard qu'il considérait comme Mangemort quittèrent la table et sortièrent en courant du parc du château, pour aller rejoindre l'armée. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une dizaine, il y avait Crabbe et Goyle, Parkinson et quelques autres.

Harry se dirigea vers les membres de l'A.D.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'étais au courant de cette attaque lors du dernier cours, mais je devais savoir qui sans menace apparente était près à se battre, déclara-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien; dirent les membres.

-Bien, que ce qui voulaient se battre restent ici, que les autres se fassent évacué si ils n'ont pas changé d'avis, dit Harry.

Tous ceux qui avait décidé de se battre restèrent, ceux qui ne voulait pas se battre partirent tous sauf un qui décida de rester et se battre, il avait fait son choix.

Harry leur dit de rester groupé, il envoya Hermione chercher les elfes, envoya son patronus à Bane pour qu'il organise le positionnement de ses troupes, Ron envoya un message au licornes, Harry demanda à Hagrid de préparer les troupeaux de Sombrals et d'Hippogriffes. Quand son patronus revint, il envoya un message aux être de l'eau pour leur dire que ça commencait et de surveiller la bataille de sous la surface de l'eau et de lancer leur attaque quand les mangemorts ne risqueront pas de les voir.

Ensuite, il vit que les professeur revenait, tous les élèves avaient été évacué, tous les sixièmes et septièmes années ne faisant pas partie de l'A.D et n'étant pas partit avec les mangemorts avait décidé de rester, et un moitié des cinquièmes années hors A.D et mangemorts. Ils y avaient environ cent cinquante élèves, une vingtaine de professeur, plus les elfes de maisons, dirigés par Dobby. Harry dit au cinquièmes années et aux elfes de se poster au fenêtre et de jeter des sorts sur les mangemorts, les inferis en leur conseillant d'utiliser le feu et sur les cyclope en leur conseillant de viser les yeux et leur demanda d'obéir à Ginny. Il dit à une cinquantaine d'élèves de suivre Hermione et Sirius et de prendre des hippogriffes et des Sombrals pour ceux qui les voyaient, en leur expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il s'incline devant les hippogriffes et attendent qu'eux même s'inclinent avant de les carresser et de monter dessus, ensuite il dit au reste des personnes présentes de le suivre, il posta 10 élèves de sixièmes années à l'intèrieur devant la porte en leur disant d'utiliser la formule "Portacerra" si jamais les Mangemorts essayait de passer. Puis les professeurs, les élèves, Harry, Draco et Ron

se postèrent devant les portes. Ils virent que les autres était déjà en vol et que les cinquième était posté au fenêtre. Harry envoya un message télépathique à Hermione à l'aide du bracelet en lui demandant si elle les voyait arriver. Celle ci lui répondit que oui, ils étaient à 500 mètres de la grilles, 2 minutes plus tard Harry vit les premiers passer la grille.

-Protega Gaya et pura, lança-t-il en informulé, c'était le sort de défense qu'il avait créer.

Des boucliers magique géants apparurent devant les forces du bien.

Leurs sorts pouvaient passer mais ceux des forces du mal ne pouvait pas traverser, en tout cas pour la plupart. Harry remarqua que les centaures et les licornes sortait de la fôret, et commencait à empaler et à masssacrer les mangemorts qui se trouvait en dernière ligne, Voldemort avait environ 20 000 individu avec lui, pour la majorité des inferis et des mangemorts mais quelques cyclopes.

Le deuxième rang de mangemort était protéger par un grand nombre d'inferi.

-Incendio blanca forza pura, lança Harry.

Des boules de feu blanches tombèrent du ciel sur les forces du bien, elles pénètrèrent chaque combattant en renforcant, sa force et son pouvoir pour le temps de la bataille.

-Incendio blanca destructo malo, lança Harry.

Cette fois les flammes blanches frappèrent les forces du mal, comme Harry l'avait prévu les mangemorts et les cyclopes réussirent à se protéger mais les inferis brûlèrent dans les flammes de pur magie blanches.

Harry remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'environ dix mille homme dans le camps adverses, il regarda Bane et les licornes qui vinrent se placer à ses côté, il y avait en réalité cinq mille cyclopes, et cinq mille mangemorts.

Les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser des fenêtres et les forces posté devant le bâtiments se mirent en branle, ils commencèrent à attaquer, les sorts des fenêtres cessèrent pour ne pas mettre en danger les comabattants de leur camps.

Les sortilèges au sol fusèrent Ron était restè sur les marches et faisait se soulever la terre et les eaux du lac, il frappa les cyclopes avec des boules de feu en plein oeil,au bout d'une heure, les cyclope avait été vaincu par les forces aèriennes, et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione qui donnait plus de vitesse au projectile de Ron.

Il ne restait plus que les mangemorts à vaincre, il n'en restait plus que trois mille, c'est ce moment que les êtres de l'eau choisirent pour sortir du lac, il frappèrent les mangemorts sur le flanc, tandis que les forces au sol, frappait de face, au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus que deux mille mangemort, une demi heure plus tard, Ron et les forces aériennes en avait écrasé mille de plus avec un peu d'aide de la part des centaures et des licornes, Voldemort apparut et fit battre ses troupes en retraite, le bien avait gagné une bataille, il n'y avait presque pas eu de mort parmi le camps du bien, en réalité ça paraissait peu par rapport au mangemorts mais il y en avait eu une trentaine tués par les cyclopes et les mangemorts, parmi eux se trouvait Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas, Harry savait que les parents de ses deux amis mort n'étaient pas des mangemorts, il décida donc d'aller leur rendre personnellement visite, pour les autres mort, il décida de laisser cette taches au ministère, ces deux là étaient ses amis.

Cette bataille avait été gagné parce qu'il connaissait le terrain et qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se préparé, mais il n'en serai pas ainsi pour la bataille finale.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent, le parc de Poudlard fut néttoyé et les corps des ennemis brûlés, puis tous les élèves évacué rentrèrent de Beauxbatons. Ce soir là, tout le monde se coucha tôt. Harry le premier sans avoir mangé, personne ne pourrait mangé avant deux jours après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ce jour là, Harry se dit qu'il rendrait visite au parents de Dean le lendemain matin et à ceux de Blaise le lendemaine après midi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Enterrement, conférence, nouveaux pouvoirs.

Harry dormait, mais il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques heures en arrière, il rêvait, oui, cétait surement ça, il rêvait, il revoyait la bataille, il l'observaitdu haut d'un arbre, il regarda autour de lui, il vit des créature bizarre, il ressemblait à des nains, et quand il se retourna complètement, il vit les montagnes dèrrière lui, et là, sa vision changea, elle s'améliora et s'affina, il vit la montagne de beaucoup plus près, et il vit d'autres de ces créatures en train de s'affairer sur la montagne, il vit de grande porte, par laquelle les nains passaient pour entrer sous la montagne, Harry se retrouva alors devant la montagne, il entra, il avait en réalité la forme d'un nain, et il traversa des galeries et entra dans une grande salle où se trouvait un trône, il vit un nain , plus grand que les autres, celui-ci portait une couronne sur la tête, elle était en argent et lui cerclait simplement la tête mais lui donnait l'allure d'un roi, d'un véritable roi. Il portait aussi un anneau à l'index. Harry entendit un autres nain appeler son roi Doran.

Puis Harry se réveilla, il n'en revenait pas, cela faisait deux fois qu'il rêvait de l'endroit où se trouvait des alliés potentiel. Il se décida à aller voir Dumbledore, il se demandait ce qui se passait, il descendit de la tour Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore Mcgonagall devait dormir dans sa chambre, il alla donc devant la gargouille, une fois arrivé, il dit le mot de passe.

-Nicolas Flamel, lança-t-il.

Puis la gargouille pivota et laissa apparaître l'escalier, il monta les marches et se dirigea vers le bureau, une fois devant la porte il se dit que la porte serai sûrement fermé, il essaya quand même, et la porte s'ouvrit, il entra, le portrait de Dumbledore s'éveilla, il fut étonné de voir Harry si tôt.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry, demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, cela fait deux fois que je fait un rêve à propos d'alliés potentiel, il y a eu Atlantide et maintenant, ce sont des créatures vivant près de Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Ah bon, d'après moi, tu as réunis toutes les créatures vivant près de Poudlard, dit Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, il semble qu'ils vivent cachés, il vivent dans les montagnes, déclara le jeune sorcier.

-Attends, c'est impossible, ils ont tous été décimés il y a des siècles, un millénaires pour être exactes, dit le portrait.

-De qui parlez vous, demanda le jeune homme.

-Des nains, il y a un peu plus d'un millénaire les populations naines sont mortes les unes après les autres, la dernière était celle vivant dans les montagnes sur le territoire de Poudlard, et ils ont disparu il y à environ mille ans, les autres sont réelement mortes, mais ils semblent que ceux là étant minoritaire ont préféres se faire passer pour mort, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais comment se fait-il que je les ai vu, pourquoi.

-Eh bien, en réalité, j'avais entendu des rumeurs du temps où tes parents étudiait ici, dit l'ancien directeur.

-Ah bon, lesquels, demanda Harry qui se demandait combien de choses Dumbledore lui avait caché de son vivant.

-Eh bien, un bruit à courru durant un temps à propos du fait que ta mère aurait eu un pouvoir de clairvoyance doublé d'un pouvoir d'empathie, dit le vieil homme dans le tableau.

-Qu'est ce que ces deux pouvoirs, demanda Harry, si vous me dites que c'est de la divination je me suicide.

-Non, Harry ce n'est pas de la divination, la clairvoyance est en fait le pouvoir de voir les choses cachés, ce pouvoir a en plus put été accru par Voldemort qui t'as peut être transmis son pouvoir de légilimancie, ensuite, l'empathie c'est ressentir les émotions des gens, il semble que ce pouvoir ne s'est pas encore activé, mais la clairvoyance, elle, elle est bien là, dit Dumbledore.

-Je vois, vous voulez dire que je peux voire les choses cacher et les émotions des gens et que j'ai un sûrement un don pour la légilimancie, dit Harry.

-Oui, mais tu restes moins puissant que Voldemort, même quand ton pouvoir d'empathie s'activera, tu resteras mojns puissant que lui, mais si tu arrives à le vaincre, tu deviendras le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, dit Dumbledore.

-Bien, mais quand est-ce que mon pouvoir d'empathie s'activera, demanda Harry, et pensez vous que je réussirai à vaincre Voldemort.

-Oui, je pense que tu peux y arriver, surtout avec l'entraînement que t'as donner cet atlante, et Harry, je tiens à être présent durant la bataille finale, mon esprit ne viendras pas, il risquerait de destabiliser nos troupes, dit Dumbledore, donc tu emmèneras ta carte de sorciers avec toi, et tes amis doivent en avoir une autre.

-Bien, mais quand pensez vous que mon pouvoir d'empathie apparaîtra, demanda Harry.

-Je dirais dans le mois qui vient, attends qu'il se soit activé avant d'aller chercher le dernier Horcruxes, il devrait s'activer avant la bataille finale, je pense que tous tes pouvoirs seront en pleine puissance à ce moment là, et en fait, à tu trouver le lieu de la bataille, demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher, dit Harry, vous auriez une idée.

-Oui, elle ne doit pas avoir lieu là où Voldemort le veut, ni à Poudlard, c'est à toi d'imposer ton choix, et j'ai une idée, il existe une île où se trouve deux forteresse, l'une semble maléfique et l'autre semble construite à l'aide de magie blanche, en réalité cette île à déjà servit à une bataille il y a environ trois cents ans, et ces deux forteresses ont servit respectivement, au mal et au bien, dit Dumbledore, mais cette île est introuvable, mais maintenant que nous connaissons ton pouvoir nous pourrons transplanner là bas.

-Et comment Voldemort viendra-t-il, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, cette bataille a été perdu par le bien et le sorcier qui dirigeait l'armée ennemi a jeté un sort pour que seul les forces du mal puisse savoir où elle se trouve, je pense que Voldemort voudra que la bataille se déroule à cet endroit mais si on arrive à le prendre de vitesse à trouver l'île et à lever le sortilège nous pourrons le déstabiliser en choisissant se lieu avant lui, dit le directeur.

-Je vois, vous avez raisons, je vais commencer par aller voir les nains avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco, dit Harry, mais si les nains existent, ça veut dire que les elfes aussi.

-Non, les elfes tels qu'ils sont décris dans les romans moldus n'existent pas, les seuls elfes qui existent sont les elfes de maison, dit Dumbledore.

-Je vois, dit Harry, puis-je transplanner devant la montagne.

-Non, elle est dans le territoire de Poudlard, répondit un autre portrait qui s'était réveiller.

-Merci, dit Dumbledore qui n'avait pas apprécier qu'on lui coupe la parole.

-Bien, je vais donc devoir trouver un autre moyen, déclara Harry, maintenant je vais y aller.

Puis il sortit pendant que Dumbledore lui disait au revoir. Il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor mais il pensa tout d'un coup que les Dursley avait du être choqué d'apprendre que le secret magique avait été réveler, il se décida de laisser ses amis tranquilles encore une heure ou deux et d'aller voir Petunia à qui il n'avait pas écrit depuis longtemps. Il sortit du parc et transplanna dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Il arriva dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa tante passait le plus clair de son temps, heureusement pour lui son oncle devait être au travail, mais au moment où il entrait dans la cuisine, il se rappela d'une chose, on était dimanche, c'était trop tard, tout le monde l'avait vu, et comble de tout, la tante Marge était là, Vernon voulut lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler mais la tante Marge s'interposa.

-Bonjour Harry, espèce de petit morveux, alors comme ça tu fais partie de ces gens qui se disent sorciers, je n'en croit pas un mot tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, dit-elle.

Harry savait que le sortilège d'amnésie lancé sur sa tante avait été annulé à part pour le fait que c'était Harry qui avait déclencher le gonflement.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi crois-tu que tu t'es mise à gonfler il y a quatre ans, demanda Harry.

-C'était toi, petit morveux je vais t'étriper, cria-t-elle.

A ce moment là, Harry sentit de la terreur l'envahir, mais ce n'était pas la sienne, il comprit alors que son pouvoir d'empathie s'était activer plus tôt que Dumbledore l'avait prévu.

-Locomotor Mortis lança-t-il sur la tante Marge.

Celle-ci se figa sur place.

-Comment oses-tu pratiquer la magie sous mon toit et comment oses tu revenir ici, dit son oncle.

-Eh bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, dit Harry avant de se tourner vers sa tante, ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

Celle-ci fut soulager, mais surprise qu'il sache qu'elle avait été terrorisé par la réaction de la tante Marge.

-Comment vas tu Harry demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, je suis passez voir si ça allait ici, et si la révélation de la magie avait eu de l'effet sur certains membres de cette famille mai je vois que non, dit Harry, et dans le quartier ça se passe comment.

-Eh bien, un appel de lutte contre le meurtrier de tes parents a été lancé dans notre monde, enfin maintenant les deux mondes sont confondus, donc par les moyens moldus, dit la tante Petunia, et la plupart des voisins sont favorables à la magie, et ils saent que tu es un sorciers, je crois que ton nom est apparu dans les infos, certains m'ont demandé si j'étais fier, et je leur ai répondu que oui, mais ton oncle refuse maintenant de parler au voisin, et Dudley c'est pareil.

-D'accord, je vais faire une sortie pour aller voir Mrs Figg, dti Harry.

-Pourquoi, demanda Vernon.

-Parce que c'est une Cracmol, en gros elle n'a pas de pouvoir mais vient d'une famille de sorcier, et que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit simplement Harry.

Puis il sortit dans la rue avec la tante Pétunia, les voisins qui prennait leur petit déjeuner le virent et sortirent pour venir lui dire bonjour, et Harry en fut heureux, il faisait enfin connaissance avec les gens près de qui il habitait avant puis il alla directement chez Mrs Figg.

Il toqua à la porte et celle-ci vint lui ouvrir en le voyant au côté de Petunia elle fit la moue mais voyant que Harry était souriant, elle comprit et les fit entrer tous les deux.

-Salut Harry, bonjour Petunia, coment allez vous, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, répondirent-ils tous les deux, et vous.

-Bien aussi, Harry, tu as chambouler le monde tu sais, mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Je sais, mais je penses que c'était la chose à faire, et sinon, comment vont vos chats.

-Eh bien, ils vont bien, dit Arabella.

-En fait, tante Pétunia, tu m'as parler d'un appel au combat, est ce que certaine personne se sont engagés dans le quartier.

-Non pas encore, ils se disent que sans magie, ils ne servent à rien, et qu'ils ne pourront pas se protéger contre vos sortilèges, dit Pétunia, je crois que les grandes villes ont créer des conférences pour rassurer de ce côté là mais on y a pas eu le droit, mais il parait que dans les grandes ville ça marche bien.

-Je vois, dit Harry, Arabella, je vous connais, faites passer le message, il y a une conférence dans le quartier demain, aujourd'hui c'est impossible, je dois aller voir les nains, puis il y a l'enterrement des morts de la bataille d'hier.

-Comment ça les nains, la bataille, demanda Arabella.

-En effet, j'ai un pouvoir de clairvoyance et d'empathie, et j'ai vu que la dernière colonie de nains était celle..., commença Harry.

-De Poudlard, mais elle a été décimé il y a trois siècles, dit Mrs Figg.

-Non, ils se sont fait passer pour mort mais je les ai vu, dit Harry.

-Je vois et c'est quoi cette histoire de bataille, demanda de nouveau la vieille femme.

-Eh bien, hier il y a eu une bataille à Poudlard, nous l'avons gagner, mais nous connaissions le terrain. nous avons perdu une trentaine de personne dont un de mes amis, dit Harry.

-Tu veux parler de Ron et d'Hermione, demanda Figg.

-Non, eux ils sont en vie, je vais voir les nains avec eux et Draco, tu es au courant de sa fuite du camp de Voldemort, dit Harry.

-Bien, dit Figg, vas-y et à demain, dit-elle, vous voulez rester prendre le thé Pétunia.

-Oui, volontiers, dit celle-ci.

-En fait, prévenez un maximum de personne en ville, demanda Harry.

Puis il transplanna devant Poudlard.

Là il alla voir dans la tour Gryffondor si ses amis était là, ils étaient tous prêt à aller déjeuner, il les intercepta.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Harry en remarquant que Sirius n'était pas là.

-Salut, tu étais où, demanda Hermione.

-Chez les Dursley, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas écrit à ma tante, et je voulais savoir comment ça se passait depuis l'annonce du secret, déclara Harry.

-Je vois, dit Hermione, et t'aurais pas pu nous prévenir.

-Désolé, mais il n'y a pas que ça, ma mère m'a léguer deux pouvoirs, celui d'empathie et celui de clairvoyance, dit Harry.

-Alors comme ça tu es au courant, dit Sirius qui arrivait dans le dos de Harry.

-Quoi, tu étais au courant, demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais tes parents m'avaient fait promettre de ne pas te le dire, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de mal à retrouver l'Atlantide, dit son parrain.

-Oui, et j'ai aussi retrouvé les nains, en tout cas ceux de Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Quoi, dit Hermione.

-Oui, ils se cachent dans les montagnes et font croire qu'ils sont tous morts.

-Je vois et je suppose que nous allons aller leur rendre visite pour les rallier à notre cause, demanda Sirius.

-Nous oui, mais toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour autres choses, dit Harry, il faudrait que tu cherches des renseignements sur l'île qui a disparu il y a mille ans après une bataille entre le bien et le mal, que le mal a gagné.

-J'aurais préférer vous accompagnez mais je ferais ces recherches Harry ne t'inquiètes pas va voir les nains.

Puis Harry et ses quatres autres amis se dirigèrent vers la zone invisible, Harry voulait demander aux licornes si elles pouvaient les transporter jusqu'au montagne.

Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent voir Atya.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en les voyant entrer, comment allez vous.

-Bien, dirent-ils tous, mais nous avons besoin de vous.

-Pourquoi faire, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, j'ai retrouvé les nains, ne me demandezpas comment s'il vous plait, ils sont dans les montagnes, mais je ne peux pas transplannez jusqu'à là bas puisque c'est sur le territoire de Poudlard, donc j'aimerais savoir si des licornes pourraient nous emmener, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de porter des humains sur leur dos, même durant les batailles, mais je pense que cela peut se faire, je vais réunir cinq de mes sujets, dit Atya.

-merci, dirent-ils tous.

-C'est normal, dit la reine des licornes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et ses amis était partit du camps à travers la forêt en passant par la zone invisible pour ne pas qu'on les voit sur le dos des licornes, au bout d'une heure ils avaient traversé la fôret et était devant les montagnes, ils parcoururent le flanc des montagnes et arrivèrent enfin à la porte qu'Harry avait vu dans sa "vision", il lança un sort d'appel.

Quelques minutes plus tard des nains armés ouvrait la porte et les faisaient descendre de cheval avant de les attacher, Harry conseilla à ses amis de se laisser faire par télépathie, il le dit aussi aux licornes. Les soldats les firent entrer dans la forteresse pour les mener à leur chef tandis que les licornes restaient devant la porte pour les attendre.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant le chef des nains, c'était celui que Harry avait vu dans sa vision, il se dégagea de l'étreinte des gardes et s'agenouilla.

-Bonjour Roi Doran, dit-il.

Cette phrase surprit aussi bien les nains que les amis de Harry.

-Comment connais tu mon nom humain, demanda le roi.

-Je l'ai entendu, dans la vision qui m'a mener à vous, j'ai le don de clairvoyance, et en ces temps de trouble, il m'a mener à vous, déclara Harry.

-Bien, détachez ces hommes, ils ne nous veulent pas de mal, dit le roi.

On les détacha.

-Bien, maintenant, de quel temps de trouble parlez vous, nous ne sommes au courant de rien, nous vivons en autarcie depuis trois cents ans, demanda le roi des nains.

-Eh bien, Lord Voldemort, un mage noir a refait surface, depuis maintenant deux ans, depuis le début de l'année, je réunis des troupes, nous sommes environ 40 000, en face ils sont

60 000, je viens vous voir pour vous proposer une alliance, déclara Harry.

-Et quel genre d'alliance, demanda Doran.

-Eh bien, vous nous aidez à combattre les forces du mal, et vous pourrez refaire surface, il n'y aura plus de risque pour vous d'être décimé, dit Harry.

-Comment en être sûr, demanda le nain.

-Connaissez vous le nom d'Harry Potter, demanda Harry.

-Oui, des rumeurs ont courus sur ce jeune homme, il y a seize ans, il aurait vaincu un mage noir, alors qu'il était un bébé, il aurait même repousser le sortilège de mort, mais je n'y croit pas, dit le roi.

-Eh bien, vous l'avez devant vous, et voilà ce que m'a valu le sortilège de la mort, lança Harry en relevant sa mèche de cheveux, et le mage noir dont je vous parle est celui que j'ai vaincu lorsque j'étais bébé, il est revenu dans le monde des vivants il y a trois ans et a commencer à perpetrer des crimes il y a deux ans.

-Cette cicatrice, non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut être vous, dit Doran.

-Laissez moi devinez, vous avez des prophéties à mon sujet, dit Harry.

-Comment le savez vous, vous l'avez vu aussi, demanda le Roi.

-Non, mais il semblerait que beaucoup de peuple en ont, répondit Harry.

-Bien, je vous croit, le fait que vous soyez cinq aurait du me mettre à l'oreille, car voilà ce que dit la prophétie, dit le Roi.

Après un long temps d'exil, cinq inconnus viendront monter sur la pureté, par une cicatrice, celui dont les poils sont d'un noir de corbeau, vous prouvera son identité, vous devrez l'écouter puis choisir votre camp.

-Bien, je ne l'avais pas encore entendu celle là, dit Harry, vous m'avez écouté, et quel est votre choix.

-Vous rangerez vous à nos côtés où bien resterez vous ici, je sais que vous avez observez la bataille hier, dit Harry, et ça je l'ai vu.

-Bien, étant donnée que je pense que vous êtes capable de vaincre, je me range à vos côté, dit le roi des nains.

-Bien, combien avez vous d'hommes demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, j'en ai environ quinze mille, répondit Doran.

-Très bien, nous rattrapons l'ennemi qui a d'ailleurs perdu un peu moins de vingt mille hommes, ajouta Harry, il faudra que vous transpotiez vos troupes dans mon camp, je vous enverrai quelqu'un dès que je serai rentrer pour qu'il puisse vous guider quand vous transfèrerai vos troupes..

-Maintenant nous allons y aller, nos amis nous attendent, et nous devons participer à un enterrement, dit Harry.

Puis ils quittèrent la place, heureusement, ses amis étaient là, sinon Harry n'aurait surement pas eu le courage de tenir tête au roi des nains.

Ils retrouvèrent les licornes à la porte, montèrent et elles les ramenèrent dans la zone invisible. Là Harry envoya un homme jusqu'aux nains accompagné d'une licorne pour qu'elle puisse le guider.

Harry retourna au château, il était environ midi, ils avaient passer environ quatre heures sous la montagne.

L'après midi, l'enterrement se déroula, Harry s'assit au premier rang avec ses amis, il observa la mise en place des cercueils fait du bois dont était composé la baguette de chacun, il repéra la famille de Blaise et celle de Dean, il se dirigea vers eux avec ses amis.

-Monsieur Zabini, Madame, Monsieur Thomas, et Madame, je souhaiterais vous exprimé toutes mes condoléances, dit Harry, je connaissais Dean depuis maintenant presque sept ans, et Blaise, il a été longtemps mon ennemi, mais cette année, il s'est rangé du bon côté, il a combattu avec ardeur et courage, il était devenu mon ami, et Dean a fait de même, et il était déjà mon ami. Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort durant cette bataille, j'aurais donner ma vie pour les sauver tous les deux en particulier, mais chaque mort en général.

-j'ai donc décider que je construirait un cimetière, pour les morts au combat de cette guerre.

Une estrade avait été placé pour ceux qui voulait parler en hommage et en souvenirs de leur camarade, ami et parents.

Harry monta dessus et se placa au centre.

-Sonorus, lança-t-il sur sa gorge.

-Bonjour mes chers camarades, amis et proches, si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre hommage au trente morts de la bataille qui c'est déroulé ici hier, parmi eux se trouvait deux personnes qui étaient ou sont devenus des amis proches, se sont Dean Thomas et Blaise Zabini, et en hommage à eux et aux vingt-huit autre combattants morts, j'ai décidé de construire un cimetière magique et moldus en l'honneur des gens mort au combats durant cette guerre, car je ne me leurre pas, durant la bataille finale, il y aura plus de mort qu'hier, mais je vous le dit je ne cesserai pas le combat, nous avons gagné une bataille, mais il reste encore à gagner la guerre, discoura Harry.

Tout le monde applaudit, chacun était surpris que Harry se propose de réalité une oeuvre magique aussi difficile.

Harry imagina son sort, puis il sentit les étincelles vertes. Ce cimetière se trouvera rendut accessible au seul personne ne combattant pas pour le mal, car il se situera près de Poudlard, et en cas d'une autre attaque, il ne faut pas que les mangemorts puisse sacager les tombes.Puis Harry sortit du parc de Poudlard, et à égale distance entre Pré au lard et Poudlard, il vit ce qu'il cherchait, il vit un ruisseau; il était parfait.

-"Spiritus Resquiescat In Pace", lança Harry.

Après avoir jetté cette formule, Harry vit une enceinte s'élever autour de lui, un grand parc s'étendait autour de lui, au milieu du cimetière le ruisseau coulait, au carrefour des allées principales se trouvait une fontaine magique, représentant, la même chose que la fontaine du ministère mais en montrant la vérité. C'est à dire qu'il y avait non pas 4 créatures autour de l'homme, mais une baguette magique représentant la magie au centre, le tour de la fontaine était en fait des socles, il y en avait pour l'instant cinq, chacun occupé par une statue, il y avait, les hommes moldus ou sorciers, les elfes de maison, les être de l'eau, les licornes et les centaures. Harry avait caché les créatures n'ayant pas participé à la bataille pour ne pas que quelqu'un préviennent Voldemort du nombres d'alliés exact.

-Je pense que vous reconnaissez tous ici, le modèle de la fontaine du ministère, mais j'ai changer l'organisation de telle façon qu'elle représente la vérité, c'est à dire les différentes créatures s'étant rallier à notre cause, toutes ne sont pas encore là, dès qu'un nouveau peuple, se ralliera à nous, un nouveau socle et une nouvelle statue apparaitra, et à la fin de la guerre, la fontaine sera complète. Tous les morts de cette guerre seront enterrer ici, sauf si la famille veut l'enterrer dans un autre endroit, pour les gens que nous ne retrouverions pas, un stèle sera ajouté avec leur noms et prénom, ainsi qu'une stèle pour les combattants inconnu; déclara Harry. Puis il se regarda l'assemblée.

-Merci, Merci d'être venu rende hommage au combattant mort pour sauver leur école.

Puis tous partirent, Harry était très fatigués, il attendit que tout le monde soit parti, et au moment où il allait partir vers le collège, il s'évanouit, il se réveilla dans la soirée, complètement rétabli, il demanda à Pomfresh si il pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie et elle accepta, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, il retrouva tous ses amis avec Sirius.

-Harry j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses, l'île se situe dans le Pacifique, c'et tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres, dit son parrain.

-Merci Sirius, dit Harry, maintenant je vais vous dire ce qu'on fait demain, on va chez mon oncle et ma tante, à part mon oncle et mon cousin, la plupart sont content que la magie existe, donc je vais leur parler du programme incluant les moldus dans la guerre.

-Bien, dit Hermione, mais on a cours.

-Eh bien tant pis, dit Harry, et puis je pense que si on gagne la guerre, moi je n'aurais pas de mal à devenir auror, toi tu n'auras jamais de mal pour rien, Ron fera surement un très bon gardien pour une équipe de Quidditch, Draco bah c'est Draco, il est presque aussi inteligent que toi Hermione, et puis Sirius pourra toujours servir de cobaye au ministère, non Sirius trouvera bien un travail qui lui plaira.

-Tu as raison Harry, dirent-ils tous sauf Hermione qui acquiesca quand même mais sans enthousiasme.

Puis Harry alla se coucher.

Le lendemain il se leva, réveilla ses amis, puis ils se préparèrent et partirent pour Privet Drive, quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était là, presque tout le quartiers et surement toutes la ville Harry arriva devant tout le monde, on lui avait préparer un micro, il décida de l'utiliser.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Harry Potter, je suis ici pour vous parler de la guerre qui est en cours, ce n'est pas une guerre comme celle qu'on connu l'ensemble des humains durant ce siècle, c'est une guerre de magie, mais vous pouvez combattre, des protections magiques seront mise en place par moi même sur touts les combattants, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de mort parce que ce serai mentir, mais le maximum sera fait pour que vous puissiez vous battre sans risquer de subir trop de mauvais sort, il y a toujours des sortilèges qui pourront passer les protections, il vaut mieux les éviter si vous le pouvez, je veux vous dire que cette guerre à beau être magique, elle vous concerne car si Lord Voldemort arrive au pouvoir, il décimera les gens qui sont contre lui mais aussi les gens sans pouvoirs magiques.

Alors maintenant que je vous ai expliquer en quoi consiste ce programme d'integration des "moldus" dans la guerre, quelqu'un a des questions, discoura Harry.

-Oui, demanda un homme habitant Privet Drive, comment savez vous que vos sortilèges pourront nous protéger.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, j'ai créé ces sortilèges et ensuite, lors d'une bataille quis'est déroulé avant-hier dans mon école, j'ai tester ses sortilèges, nos étions environs vingt-cinq mille contre vingt mille, et il n'y a eu que trente mort, parmi les élèves qui était majoritaire dans les troupes humaines, imaginez que nous avons tuer environ dix-neuf mille des ennemis.

Des "ohhhh" parcoururent l'assemblée.

-Plus de question, demanda Harry, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à mes amis.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une amie de Harry depuis notre première nnée, cela fait maintenant presque sept ans, et Harry au long de ses sept années c'est battu pour que le bien et la justice trimphe face à la perversité et au mal, dit Hermione.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, comme Hermione, je connais Harry depuis sept ans, et nous sommes amis depuis notre rencontre dans le train qui nous emmenait à l'école, déclara Ron.

-Bonjour, Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, je suis la petite amie de Harry, il m'a sauvé de Voldemort durant sa deuxième année, il a risqué sa vie pour ses amis un nombre incalculable de fois, et pour moi l'amitié et l'amour c'est ça, être prêt à risquer sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime, dit Ginny.

-Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, il y a quatres ans vous avez vu mon visage sur vos écrans de télévision, me décrivant comme un dangereux criminel, je ne le suis pas, on m'a accusé d'avoir fait tué les parents de Harry, c'est un autre de leurs amis qui les a trahis mais pas moi, et oui je suis dangereux, mais pas pour vous, pour ceux qui combattent aux côté de Lord Voldemort, cria Sirius.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, jusqu'à encore la fin de l'année dernière, j'étais du côté de Lord Voldemort, mais l'année dernière, celui-ci m'a ordonné de faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard et de tuer le directeur, j'aurais pu le faire, mais il m'a dit que je n'étais pas un assasin et que nous le savions tous les deux, il m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas le tuer, un professeur qui était espion pour Dumbledore dans le camp de Voldemort l'a tué selon le plan que Dumbledore lui même avait prévu, j'allait être puni de mort parce que je n'avais pas obéit aux ordres, je me suis donc placé sous la protection d'Harry, je lui ai prouvé que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même qu'il a rencontrer il y a sept ans, dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, celui qui se croyait meilleur parce qu'il avait le sang pur, car il vaut mieux être né de parents moldus et être intelligents que d'être un sang pur et d'être soumis à un être maléfique, discoura Draco.

Harry reprit la parole.

-Bien, je vous remercie de nous avoir écouté, nous allons devoir vous laisser, en effet nous avons rater quelques cours de la matinée, et Hermione ne va pas tarder à faire une crise de nerfs, dit Harry.

Toutes l'assistance rit.

Puis Harry et ses amis descendirent de l'estrade et la rangèrent par magie pour évité aux autres de s'embêter à la ranger, on les remercia puis il transplannèrent devant l'entrée du parc et poursuivirent leur journée de cours normalement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Découverte de l'île perdu.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla frais et dispo, il n'avait pas fait de rêve lui montrant l'île, mais il devait apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il se décida donc de suivre sa journée de cours, il avait cours jusqu'à quinze heure et après de s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande, où il se concentrerai, il se doutait qu'il n'arriverai pas à trouver l'île ce jour là, mais il fallait qu'il s'en approche un maximum, il suivit son cours de potion, il avait l'impression d'avoir rater beaucoup de cours depuis le début de l'année, mais en réalité, lui et ses amis en avaient raté très peu, surtout parce qu'ils s'absentaient généralement le week-end, où simplement une matinée ou un après midi. Et sinon, ils rattrapaient la majorité des cours raté à l'A.D, il était en fait même presque en avance depuis sa quatrième année, puisqu'il avait du apprendre des sortilèges pour le tournoi ou bien en apprendre plus sur la botanique (cf branchiflore), il pouvait donc se permettre de rater quelques cours. Hermione n'aimait pas ça mais bon, elle savait que c'était indispensable, On était début Mars, Harry se dit qu'il irait chercher l'horcruxe qui se trouvait à Godric's Hollow avec Godric Gryffondor lorqu'il aurait réussi à trouver l'île et a annulé le sort perpétuel jetter dessus afin que seul les êtres maléfiques puisse le voir.

Ce jour là, il avait cours de botanique, il apprirent à utiliser les plantes curatives, laquelle guérissait quel maladie et de quel façon, un cours très intéressant qui pourrait lui servir, il se dit qu'il faudrait distribuer à chaque combattant une pochette contenant des plantes contre les infections des plaies, ou protégeant des effets de certains sortilège qui passaient à travers les protections. A la fin du cours, il alla voir, le professeur Chourave.

-Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Potter, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si il serai possible de confectionné des pochettes contenant des plantes médicinales contre les effets de certains sorts qui passent les protections magique ou bien contre les infections des plaies, demanda Harry.

-Bien, je pense que c'est possible, et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, je vais m'y atteler lors d'une partie de mon temps libre, j'espère que j'arriverai à en confectionner assez pour au moins équiper tous les élèves et professeur de Poudlard, dit le professeur de botanique, combien vous en faut-il.

-Eh bien, soixante mille serai un nombre suffisant je crois, si c'est trop, demandez de l'aide au professeur Slughorn, à Hagrid et à Firenze, il connaissent la forêt et les plantes, et demandez au professeur Slughorn d'ajouter des potions du même type que les plantes ainsi qu'un flacon de potion de force par pochette, demanda Harry.

-Pourrez vous faire ça pour début Juin, ajouta Harry.

-Je pense que c'est possible, sinon, nous en ferrons un maximum, et je demanderai l'aide d'Hagrid et de Firenze, ainsi que celle de notre professeur de potion, dit Pomona.

-Merci, dit sincèrement Harry.

-De rien, en tant que professeur de botanique, de potion, garde chasse et centaure ainsi que professeurs, nous nous devons de vous aider dans votre combat et celui du bien, dit-elle.

-Bon, je dois y aller je vais être en retard, dit Harry.

Puis il partit en courant justement vers la salle de potion. Lorsqu'il entra, il s'excusa auprès de Slughorn.

-Excusez moi, je parlais de quelques choses d'important avec Mme Chourave, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à fabriquer du veritaserum le plus puissant des serums de vérité, mais avant, je vais jetter un sortilège à vos chaudrons pour qu'une fois la potion finit, vous ne puissiez prendre un flacon de la potion avec vous, en effet cette ption vous permettrai d'enter dans la vie privée de vos camarade, dit le professeur.

Voilà les instructions, il nous faudra un mois pour la préparer.

Les élèves commencèrent et à la fin de l'heure, ils avait seulement eu le temps de noter les instructions tellement la préparation de la potion semblait difficile.

Harry et ses amis allèrent manger puis en cours de DCFM, le cours avait pour sujet "Comment se protéger quand on est seul face à vingt".

-Qui peut répondre à ma question, demanda Lupin.

Seamus leva le doigt.

-Oui, Seamus, dit Lupin.

-En transplannant, répondit celui-ci.

-Oui, c'est une possibilité mais imaginons que nous ne puissions pas transplanner, demanda à nouveau le professeur.

Cette fois ce fut Neville qui leva la main.

-Oui Neville, dit le professeur.

-Eh bien, il faut comencer par jeter un sort de protection autour de soi et ensuit, il faut attaquer les ennemis avec un sort qui en touchera plusieurs ou bien les attaquer en lançant plusieurs sorts à la suite, dit Neville.

-Bien, c'est exactement ça, quinze points pour Gryffondor, dit Lupin.

-Bien, je suis désolé, mais j'ai une choses importantes à faire, nous nosu retrouverons la semaine prochaine pour les travaux pratiques, le cours est terminé, dit Lupin.

Les élèves sortirent dans le parc, Harry lui monta discrètement au septième étage, dans la salle sur demande, il fit apparaître une salle ou il pourrait entrer en état de méditation, il lui fallait se concentrer pour pouvoir voir l'île, il ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'il entra, il vit une pièce recouvert de tapis en paille de riz, et dans la pièce brûlait des bougies et de l'encens à la rose, Harry s'assit sur les coussins au milieu de la pièce.

Il s'assit en tailleur, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il se concentra sur le pacifique, vu que c'était dans cette région des océans que l'île se trouvait, il chercha un endroit où se trouvait beaucoup de magie, un endroit entouré de puissante magie, il réussi à délimiter une zone d'environ deux cents kilomètres de circonférence, dans le nord du Pacifique, pas très loin du Japon.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il y était presque, en fin de compte, il réussirait à trouver l'île se soir là, il referma les yeux et se concentra sur la zone qu'il avait réussi à délimiter, et il se concentra sur une zone où la magie était puissante et où il n'y avait apparament rien, il la trouva au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il n'y avait rien, mais une magie très puissante était à l'oeuvre, il essaya de forcer la barière spirituelle entourant l'île, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'île pour qu'il puisse y transplanner, au bout de deux heures il n'avait toujours pas réussi, il essaya alors une nouvelle technique, il savait que l'île se trouvait en dessous d'une barrière, alors son pouvoir devait pouvoir matérialiser cette barrière, au moment où il y pensait, il se forma dans sa vision un dôme de ténèbres qui représentait la barrière. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller à cet endroit en balai, ou bien en transplannant sur son balai, pour arriver au dessus du dôme de ténèbres et pouvoir créer un sort lui permettant de le détruire, il se dit qu'il ferai ça le samedi après midi suivant, cela lui laissait le temps de créer le sort. Il rouvrit les yeux, et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il alla déjeuner avec ses amis, ceux là sentait qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, mais ils en connaissaient aussi la raison et se doutait que ça ne durerai pas.

Durant cette semaine, Harry suivit ses cours, en parallèle, il créait le sort de destruction du dôme de ténèbres, le vendredi après midi, il avait fini de mettre au point la formule et ses effets, la formule était la suivante:

Ténèbres qui entourez l'île,

De vous évaporer je vous ordonne,

Je n'en ferais pas des tonnes,

mais ce sort libèrera l'île.

Il avait pour effet de faire grignoter le dôme de ténèbres par de la lumière et de la magie blanche pur, harry avait aussi créer un sort pour faire apparaître la barrière.

Dôme de ténèbres sur mon ordre apparaît,

Barrière invisible que ton aura transparaîsse,

Pour que je puisse détruire ce qui a été fait,

Que la cible apparaîsse.

Le vendredi soir, il se coucha en se préparant à emmener ses amis avec lui, il aurait besoin du plus de puissance possible pour pouvoir détruire la barrière définivement, et puis, il ne voulait pas faire ça sans eux, il se rendait compte qu'il les avait bien trop délaisser depuis quelques temps et que ça affaiblissait son pouvoir, et en même temps ça l'affiblaissait lui même et son âme de s'éloigner de ses amis.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Visite de l'île et attaque raté.

Le lendemain matin, lui et ses amis allèrent en cours, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et lui d'un côté, et de l'autre, Ginny. Eux avait un double cours de Botanique avec les Pouffsouffle, tandis que Ginny avait un double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards de son année. Les eptièmes années continuèrent leur travail sur les plantes médicinale, et à la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave, prit Harry à part.

-Nous avons commencer à confectionner les pochettes, et nous avons trouver un sort qui une fois prononcé, les placera automatiquement à la ceinture de chaque combattant sans risque qu'il ne les perdent, dit-elle.

-Bien, Qu'avez vous mis dedans exactement, demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, plantes contre les infections des plaies, baume cicatrisant à base de plante, potion de Force, et nous avons ajouté quelques gouttes de potion de Paix, pour que les élèves soit moins anxieux, mais qu'ils puissent rester assez nerveux pour avoir de l'instinct, dit le professeur de botanique.

-Très bien, ajoutez de la poudre d'obscurité des frères Weasley, elle pourra nous être utile, je leur demanderai un sort pour annuler ses effets sur nos troupes, dit Harry.

-Bien, ce sera fait, dit Pomona.

-Bien, je dois y aller j'ai des choses à faire, au revoir Madame, lança Harry en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Puis il rejoint ses amis, ce fut ensuite Ginny qui les rejoint.

-On a vu la théorie de la fabrication de la potion Tue Loup, dit-elle.

-Oh, il va falloir que je demande à Rogue d'en préparer, au cas où, dit Harry.

-Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, pour Lupin et pour les Loups Garous qui sont de notre côté, ajouta Hermione.

-Bon, et si on y allait, vous avez tous un balai avec vous, demanda Harry.

-Oui, on en a tous pris un, dit Ron.

-Bien, on sort du parc et on monte sur nos balai puis je nous fais tous transplanner, dit Harry.

Ils sortirent du parc, chacun s'envola, et Harry fit s'accrocher tout le monde à son bras, et il fit transplanner tout le monde au dessus de l'Océan, il n'y avait pas d'île ni de dôme de ténèbres.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne t'est pas trompé d'endroit, demanda Ginny.

-Attendez je vais vérifier, dit celui ci.

Il se concentra et vit le dôme sous lui.

-Non, c'est bien ici, dit-il.

Puis il leur donna la formule qu'il avait créer pour faire appar et leur dit de pointer leur baguette vers l'endroit où se tenait le dôme, en leur demandant de lancer le sort à son "top".

-Top, lança-t-il quelques secondes plus tard après un compte à rebourds.

Puis les six amis lancèrent le sort en même temps, une fois qu'ils eurent prononcer la formule, un rayon noir s'échappa des baguettes, et teinta la barrière qui apparu sous la forme du dôme de ténèbres.

-Voilà, vous voyez, maintenant il va falloir la détruire, déclara Harry.

Et il leur donna la formule de destruction qu'il avait créer, ils la lancèrent vers le dôme de ténèbres, et lorsqu'ils eurent finis de prononcer l'incantation, un rayon blanc et or s'échappa des baguettes, fait de lumière et de magie pur, il sembla stopper par la barrière, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ils virent que le dôme commençait à être grignoté par le rayon.

-Maintenez le sort, dit Harry.

Ils maintenurent le sort, au bout d'une heure, le dôme avait été avalé par les particules de magie blanche et de lumière, Harry souffla en relâchant son sort, ses amis firent de même.

-Ca y est, on descend, dit Harry, puis il dirigea son balai vers le bas.

Ses amis le suivirent, et quelques seconde plus tard, ils étaient sur le sol de l'île, l'ile avait une forme ovale, et faisait environ une trentaine de kilomètre de longueur pour dix de largeur, de part et d'autres de l'île, dans la largeur, se trouvait de château, l'un était semblait avoir été fabriqué dans un monde de lumière tandis que l'autre était entouré d'une sorte d'ombre Harry voyait ce que lui avait décrit Dumbledore et il en fut horrifié, la forteresse noir lui semblait sentir la mort, tandis que la forteresse de "lumière" était elle l'image de la vie tel qu'il l'imaginait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée car ils furent attaquer par des créatures à cinq pattes recouvert d'une fourrure rousse, des Quintapeds que Harry avait vu dans son rêve sur les troupes de Voldemort avant l'attaque de Poudlard, il les avait placé ici sûrement parce que ceux-ci s'attaquait au troupes de "leur" camp, ils allaient donc devoir les détruires, ils y en avait au moins cinq cent, Harry ne savait comment faire pour les vaincre, il n'y avait aucun sort pour les vaincre, il semblait que seul un sort pour rendre forme humaine pouvait marché, mais aucun de ceux qui existait ne marchait, Il sembla à Harry qu'il devait en créer un en vitesse et lui donner assez de puissance pour que les créatures ne puissent pas refuser les effets du sort. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda de les ralentir avec le sortilège Locomotor Mortis, qui bloquerait leur pattes.

Il recula derrière le groupe qui commença à lancer des sorts et se concentra le plus vite possible, il commença par imaginer les effets du sort, il devait transformer rapidement les créatures, l'effet n'était pas difficile à obtenir, ensuite, il insuffla le maximum de puissance possible à son sort, avan de créer la formule.

J'en appelle au pouvoir caché,

Que la malédiction qui a été jeté,

Cesse sur le champs,

Et que la métamorphose s'inverse maintenant.

Il sentit les étincelles vertes s'échapper de sa baguette, il avait réussi à créer se sort en un peu plus de cinq minutes, pour lui ajouter encore plus de puissance qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, il décida de jetter le sort sans baguette, il s'approcha de ses amis qui commencait déjà à être débordé.

-Reculez, je m'occupe d'eux, dit Harry mais sans prendre un ton condescendant.

Ses amis reculèrent et Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Mais tu es fou reprends ta baguette tu vas te faire tuer, dit Ginny.

Et Harry pointa l'index vers les créatures avant de prononcez la formule, quand il eut fini, une blanche s'abbatit sur les créatures qui furent désorienté, mais lorsque celle ci se dissipa, ce furent des hommes qui se trouvèrent en face d'eux, aussi roux que les Weasley sinon plus, ils regardèrent les six personnes qui se trouvait en face d'eux et en particulier celui qui avait jetté le sort qui leur avait rendu forme humaine.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça, demanda l'un d'eux, pourquoi nous avoir rendu forme humaine, nous ne vous avons rien demander.

-Pour commencer, vous vouliez nous tuer, ensuite, vous étiez dirigés par mon ennemi, Lord Voldemort un mage noir, je voulais donc aussi réduire ses troupes ou au moins leur puissance, car vous étiez bien plus dangereux sous votre ancienne forme, je vous laisserez choisir, si vous voulez continuer à le servir, ou si vous préférez venir à mes côtés à Poudlard, déclara Harry, et tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aller du même côté, mais ceux qui partiront rejoindre la mage noir, confiez lui ce message de ma part.

"Harry Potter a trouvé l'île et l'a rendu visible à tous et il dit que la bataille finale aura lieu là bas"

-Dites lui aussi que vous êtes les Quintaped et que je vous ai remétamorphosé, ajouta Harry, maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir dans quels camps vous êtes.

La plupart des sorciers qui se trouvait en face de lui décidèrent de le suivre, mais une bonne trentaine se décida à partir vers Voldemort et transplannèrent vers le QG de Voldemort ou ils furent reçu par celui-ci et où ils livrèrent le message d'Harry ainsi que leur ancienne identité, fou de rage, Voldemort les tua pour lui avoir apporter une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. C'est ce que Harry avait prévu, surtout qu'ils étaient maintenant inutiles à Voldemort car bien plus faible que la plupart des sorciers puisqu'il ne pratiquait plus la magie depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Harry dit à ceux qui avaient choisi de rester à ses côté de transplanner à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Lui et ses amis transplannèrent, à partir de ce moment, tous les sorciers du monde savait où se trouvait l'île, mais Harry en avait bloqué l'accès jusqu'à la bataille finale, même pour Voldemort, il voulait pouvoir s'installer tranquillement avant que la bataille ne commence et il voulait surtout montrer à Voldemort qu'il était plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait en s'installant avant lui et en lui interdisant l'accès à l'île.

Une fois arrivée devant la grille du collège Poudlard, nos six amis entendirent des pas derrière eux, ils se retournère et se retrouvèrent face à quatre mangemort, qui emblait être des novices car il ne ressemblait en aucun point au mangemort que les six amis avait déjà rencontré.

-Stupéfix, jettèrent les six élèves avant qu'aucun des mangemorts n'ai put prononcer un mot ou une incantation.

Les quatres mangemort tombèrent inertes sur le sol.

-Incarcerem, lança Sirius.

-Expelliarmus, lança Harry sur chaque sorcier.

Les baguettes se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans les mains des six élèves de Poudlard.

-Enervatum, lança Hermione.

Ils se réveillèrent.

-Que faites vous, là, si "votre" maître voulait nous tué, il aurait du envoyé des mangemorts plus aguerris que vous, dit Draco.

-Nous sommes là pour vous dire que notre maître est furieux et que vous regretterez ce que vous avez fait, dirent les mangemorts.

-Eh bien, je vais en envoyer deux aux ministère, attacher bien sur dans le bureau du ministre qui vous fera mettre en prison, et je vais en renvoyer un à votre maître, qui devra lui dire d'essayer d'aller sur l'île, dit Harry, et dites lui de m'envoyer un patronus messager si il en est capable pour me faire part du résultat.

Puis Harry envoya en envoya deux au ministère d'un coup de baguette, ainsi qu'un message pour Scrimgeour lui disant qu'il devait faire préparer des baguettes pour les quintaped ayant repris forme humaine qui étaient venu dans leur camps.

Il envoya le dernier au directement à Voldemort, avec des mot mis bien en évidence sur écrit sur le front du mangemort. "Ecoute le avant de le tuer."

Puis ils entrèrent dans le parc, Harry reçut la réponse du ministre et lui dit que les baguettes serai prêtes deux jours après, et qu'il le remerciait de lui avoir fiat parvenir ce cadeau, ainsi que du fait qu'il est transformer les Quintapeds.

Ils entrèrent dans l'école et montèrent rapidement dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci les fit entrer.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, nous avons libérer l'île du sortilège et nous en avons prévenus Voldemort car nous avons par la même du retransformer les Quintapeds en humains et certains ont voulu se ranger à son côté, les autres ont transplanner dans la zone, dit Harry, ceux qui sont partis avec lui, je n'ai aucune idée de leur sort, mais je pense qu'ils sont mort car ils ne lui servaient plus à rien.

-C'est bien de lui avoir montrer que tu était puissant Harry, mais je crois que vous avez eu des problème à l'entrée du parc, dit le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Oui, trois mangemort novices ont essayer de nous attaqué, j'en ai envoyé deux au ministère pour que Scrimgeour puisse les mettre en prison, et j'ai envoyé le dernier à Voldemort pour qu'il lui dise d'essayer de se rendre sur l'île, dit Harry, car ils nous ont donné un message disant que Voldemort nous ferai regretter cet acte.

-Et pourquoi avoir fait ça, demanda Mcgonagall.

-Eh bien, j'ai ensorcelé l'île pour que chaque sorcier connaisse son emplacement, mais qu'aucun ne puisse s'y rendre avant la bataille finale, et avant que nos troupes y soit installé, et pour Voldemort, j'ai ajouté une surprise, dit Harry.

-Laquelle, s'inquiéta la directrice.

-Eh bien disons qu'il va retrouver ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnera un air plus normal qu'il était content d'avoir perdu pour intimidé ses troupes, déclara Harry, d'ailleurs, j'ai aussi dit au mangemort de lui dire de m'envoyer un message par patronus pour me faire part du résultat, en espérant qu'il le fera.

La directrice sembla horrifié mais Dumbledore sembla amusé.

-Bonne initiative Harry, dit le portrait, digne de ton père.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un patronus à la forme de serpent entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre, Voldemort s'étant douté qu'ils seraient dans le bureau de Mcgonagall, il avait rendu son patronus visible à tous ceux qui étaient dnas la pièce.

Celui ci se placa de façon à ce que chacun puisse l'entendre et prononça avec la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

"Tu te crois drôle Potter, mais ton sort sensé être n'a pas tenu longtemps face à un contre maléfice, et je te ferai regrétté de m'avoir interdit l'accès à l'île, je te le ferais payé. MWHAHAHAHAHA."

Le rire maléfique de Voldemort glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau.

Harry envoya le message suivant à Voldemort.

"Je me doutais que mon maléfice ne ferait pas long feu, mais je suis sûr qu'il a fait glousser plus d'un mangemort."

Il fut soulager de sentir son Patronus revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent ensuite manger, car il commencait à se faire tard, avant d'aller se coucher et de se préparer à suivre une journée qu'ils espéraient normal le lendemain.

Harry envoya son Patronus à Rogue, en l'ensorcelant pour que les détraqueurs ne le repèrent pas, il demandait à Rogue de préparer de la potion tue loup pour une cinquantaine de Loup Garou, il y en aurait beaucoup moins lors de la bataille finale, en tout cas dans leur camps, mais il leur en faudrait pour trois jours. Il espérait que Rogue pourrait le faire, sinon, il ne pourrait pas y aller les jours de pleine lune car Harry ne voulait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, car il était sûr que Rogue était la personne qui savait le mieux la préparer à ce jour.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse de Rogue qui disait qu'il se doutait qu'Harry lui demanderai ça et qu'il avait déjà commencé à préparer la potion, et qu'il lui enverrai un stock conservable pour deux cents loups garous dès que la potion serai prête. Il ajouta que Harry s'était améliorer, et qu'il avait pour une fois le bon sens, d'empecher son patronus de se faire repérer par les détraqueurs. Puis le patronus de Rogue repartit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Réouverture de la chasse.

Harry se réveillat et ouvrit ses yeux, on était à la mi-Mars, le stock de potion Tue-Loup était arrivée une semaine plus tôt et Harry l'avait fait entreposé avec les dizaines de milliers d'armes ayant été envoyé par les différents pays, Harry avait vu qu'il y avait assez de boucliers et d'épées pour deux fois les effectifs de l'armée, mais qui sait, il trouverait peut-être d'autres alliés de dèrnières minutes, à ce moment là, Harry se rappela que les nains n'avait pas de baguette, il envoya son patronus à Scrimgeour pour lui demander de leur en fournir, un des objectifs de Harry avait été atteint, unir les peuples, en ce moment dans la zone tout était calme, il n'y avait plus du tout de tensions même minimes entre les différents peuple, ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à communiquer entre eux, même les serpents arrivait à se faire comprendre, par leur mouvement ou par la sensation qu'il voulait donner aux autres. Chacun aidait l'autre, et pour Harry cela marquait l'espoir, il y avait maintenant environ soixante dix mille personnes dans l'armée, sans compté les deux cents élèves et professeur, ainsi que les aurors qui n'avaient pas été envoyer par le ministère, ce qui montait donc les effectifs à environ soixante douze mille.

Mais il manquait une chose à Harry pour la bataille, un bouclier, il ne voulait pas utilisé un des boucliers magique de Poudlard ou des pays alliés, il lui fallait les deux armes de Gryffondor, l'héritage de la maison, que Harry rendrait à Poudlard et à la famille de Gryffondor si il en avait une après la bataille, il se dit qu'il ne laisserait pas Voldemort mettre la main sur ses armes et sur Poudlard, et se demanda si il ne pouvait pas mettre en place de nouveaux sortilège pour protégé l'école, qui empêcherai quiconque d'y venir si jamais Voldemort gagnait la guerre, sauf un être pur, un être qui serai de la même trempe qu'Albus Dumbledore, ou bien de ses amis proches ou de la sienne, mais personne qui ne puisse se tourner vers le mal, un être dont les intentions serai bonne et ne pourraient changer, qu'il soit humain, centaures ou elfes de maison et n'importe quelle autre créature.

Il se dit qu'il devrait aller chercher le bouclier bientôt, mais qu'il aurait sûrement à faire à des mangemorts, car Voldemort devait sûrement protéger celui là mieux que les autres, et les alentours de Godric's Hollow était surement équipé d'un sort anti transplannage, cela pouvait être un avantage, car comme ça, les mangemorts ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Harry se demandait comment Voldemort pouvait supporter une âme aussi déchirer que la sienne, car bien que déchirer, il en restait une partie en lui. Mais il se dit soudain qu'il devait se sentir mieux comme ça, car être entier ne signifie rien pour Voldemort, tout ce qui compte c'est le pouvoir, et rien d'autre.

Harry se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, on était samedi, il voulait aller à Godric's Hollow l'après midi, juste après manger, et il prévoyait d'envoyer un groupe de serpent tué Nagini quelques jours avant le début de la bataille finale.

Il fut rejoint par ses amis qui s'installèrent à ses côtés.

-Salut Harry, dit Ginny en l'embrassant.

-Salut Harry, dirent Ron et Hermione qui se tenait la main avant de s'embrasser tendrement aussi.

-Salut Harry, dit Draco, en fait, il faudra je te parle tut à l'heure.

-Bah vas-y, tu peux y aller ici, dit Harry.

-Eh bah, je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas du tout gay, dit Draco assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

-C'est bien, dit Sirius, mais j'aurais aimé voir la tête de ton père si tu lui avais annoncé le contraire.

-Je pense que ça aurait valu le coup c'est sûr, dit Draco, mais bon.

-Eh bien, c'est à moi de faire une annonce, dit Harry, je vais aller chercher le bouclier cette après midi.

-Harry tu es sur que ce n'est pas trop tôt, demanda Hermione.

-Si j'attends trop et que Voldemort ressent quelques choses, si j'attends trop longtemps, il se doutera qu'il se passe quelques choses de louche, et je pense qu'il est assez tard pour que je puisse y aller et bientôt, il sera trop tard, dit Harry.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit Hermione, mais moi je trouves cela un peu tôt.

-Bien, mais moi, il me faut ce bouclier dans tous les cas, dit Harry, donc j'irai demain.

-Bien, et personne ne peut t'accompagner c'est bien ça, demanda Sirius.

-Non, même pas toi, je dois y aller seul avec le Gryffon, enfin vous voyez de qui je parlen chuchota Harry.

-Oui, dirent-ils tous.

-Bien, et si on allait en cours maintenant, demanda Ron.

-Okay, on se retrouve ce soir à une réunion de l'A.D, dit Harry, je vais prévenir les autres.

-Bien, dirent-ils tous.

Puis ils allèrent à leurs cours de la matinée, Botanique et Métamorphose, en botanique, ils continuèrent à travaillé sur les plantes médicinales, le professeur Chourave leur dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ces plantes tombent comme sujet aux A.S.P.I.Cs, Harry ne se souciait pas des A.S.P.I.Cs de botanique, il avait suivit beaucoup plus les cours cette année là que les précédentes, car ils lui avaient permis de trouver beaucoup de solution à ses problèmes.

En Métamorphoses, Tonks continuait à travailler sur les transformations personnels, mais cette fois-ci, elle commença a chercher si des élèves étaient des métamorphomage, aucun ne le savait vraiment. Tonks usa d'un sortilège très simple, le sortilège de révélation, il suffisait de le jetter à quelqu'un pour savoir si il possédait l'aptitude rechercher, et si c'était le cas, la baguette émettait des étincelles vertes, et sinon, des rouges, tous les élèves de la classe était passer sauf deux, il restait Neville et Luna, c'était un cours double avec les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, Tonks jeta le sort à Luna, des étincelles rouges sortirent de sa baguette, puis lorqu'elle le jetta à Neville, ce ne fut pas des étincelles, mais une flamme verte qui sortit de sa baguette, et alla brûler le bas de sa robe, qu'elle éteint avec le sortilège de l'aguamenti.

-Comme vous l'avez vu, certains métamorphomages aprennent l'éxistence de leur don très tard, tant qu'il ne pense pas l'avoir, leur don ne s'éveille pas, et Neville est un cas exceptionnelle, en effet, il sera très fort dans ce domaine après un peu d'entraînement, l'effet du sort de Révélation a été plus puissant que celui qu'il avait eu pour moi, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que je vois la différence, dit Tonks.

-Madame, vous voulez dire que j'avais ce don depuis la naissance, demanda Neville.

-Oui, mais tu n'en avait pas idée, en fait, tu passeras me voir tous les soirs à huit heures, sauf les soirs où il y a réunion de l'A.D, dit Tonks, en fait Harry, je pense que nous devrions utiliser ce sortilège ce soir, en effet, il y a peu de chance qu'il y en ai d'autre, mais qui sait.

Là, tout le monde se retourna après avoir entendu un petit cri.

C'était Neville, il avait maintenant un corps musclé, un visage beaucoup plus fin, et des cheveux blonds et longs.

Tonks fut abasourdi.

-Whaou, il y a toujours une petite transformation lors de la prise de conscience, mais jamais aussi total, et en plus, on te reconnait parfaitement malgré le changement de forme, je me demande si..., commença Tonks.

-Attends, Neville, est ce que ton ancienne apparence te plaisait, demanda Tonks.

-Non, pas vraiment, dit Neville, pourquoi.

-Parce qu'on dit que certains métamorphomages, lors de la prise de conscience, si leur don est assez puissant, se transforment quasi complètement, et prennent l'apparence qu'ils rêvent d'avoir, dit Tonks, alors regarde toi dans ce mirroir.

Elle fit apparaître un grand mirroir, et Neville s'avança, il se regarda sous toute les coutures, et souriat.

-C'est exactement ce à quoi je rêvais de ressembler, dit Neville, mais est ce que je pourrais retrouver mon ancienne apparence.

-Oui, c'est possible, si jamais un jour tu le voulaistu pourrais, en fait, je crois que tu peux prendre les deux apparences, tu peux choisir de te transformer en le Neville d'avant, et en celui là, et à partir de là changer des parties de l'apparence que tu as, sois prendre une autres apparence, en réalité, à ton niveau de pouvoir, je crois que tu pourrais te transformé en n'importe quoi, même prendre une troisième apparence, déclara Tonks.

-C'est génial, s'écria Neville, quand ma grand mère saura ça, elle va être fier.

-Oui, et elle aura de quoi, alors, que fais tu, tu restes comme ça ou tu prends ton ancienne apparence, demanda Tonks, je te conseillerai de ne pas rester avec cette apparence trop de temps sans reprendre l'ancienne, ça pourrait crée des tensions dans ton entourage et ta personnalité pourrai changer, et je trouve qu'elle est très bien comme elle est, par contre, tu peux faire de petites modifications de ton apparence original, là il n'y a pas de risque.

-Bien, je vais reprendre l'ancienne, dit Neville.

Et il se retransforma en Neville tel que les autres l'avaient toujours connu.

Par contre, il changea légèrement son visage lunaire en un visage avec des traits un peu plus fin mais il gardait un peu l'aspect lunaire de celui-ci et il garda ses cheveux blonds mais coupé très courts, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Puis ils virent les transformations en objets, pour se cacher d'éventuelles agrésseur ou mangemort dans une maison ou autres.

Puis à la fin du cours, Neville proposa à Tonks de rester pour qu'elle lui apprennent à maîtriser son don qu'il maîtrisait presque déjà parfaitement par on ne sait quelle miracle, Tonks lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils viennent tous les soirs ni à la fin de ce cours, car il avait en plus du don, la maîtrise de celui-ci de façon innée et qu'il lui suffirait de s'entraîner seul pour parvenir à la perfection dans l'utilisation de son don, elle espérait intérieurement que Neville prendrait encore plus confiance en lui que l'année précedente et sa cinquième année où il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, et normalement, il devrait aussi s'améliorer en métamorphose, son don lui permettrait donc sûrement d'obtenir au moins un Effort exceptionnel à ses A.S.P.I.C.s de métamorphose.

Ensuite Harry alla mangé avec ses amis, et à la fin du repas, ses amis l'accompagnèrent discrètement dans la zone et lui dirent au revoir avant de repartir pour la salle commune en priant pourqu'il rentre sain et sauf de cette expédition. Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où Godric Gryffondor avait l'habitude d'être, il était là, un peu à l'écart des tentes, lorsqu'il vit Harry, il courru à lui, et Harry entendit dans sa tête.

"Bonjour, alors tu es prêt, j'ai senti comme toi que c'était le moment, nous allons y aller, c'est une bonne idée que tu as de vouloir te battre avec mon épée et mon bouclier, et je les bénirai avant de partir, elle seront capable de blesser Voldemort, les autres armes ne le pourront pas malgré les enchantements. Bien, maintenant monte sur mon dos."

Harry s'éxécuta. Il monta sur le dos du Gryffon qui s'envola, il prit la direction du Nord, Harry pouvait voler sans problème, les moldus étaient au courant de la magie, et Harry ne risquait rien à être vu, à part un tir de fusil, mais les moldus ne connaissant pas l'existence de Poudlard dans la région se dirent que ce n'était qu'une créature volante, en effet, il ne pouvait pas voir Harry. Harry passa au dessus de plusieurs villes, dans chacune, il vit des conférences sur les places publiques expliquant le rôle que pouvait avoir les moldus dans la guerre, Harry se dit qu'il ne les avaient pas compté ce matin là, et que les Moldus pouvait faire monté si on les comptait à un demi par tête car il en pouvait lancé de sort, il pourrait peser sur la balance au niveau d'au moins dix mille hommes.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses jeune homme, et tu as raison, j'ai toujours su que les moldus auraient un rôle à joué, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y en aura pas plus de vingt mille qui viendront, le Secret des Temps a été révélé trop tard, il n'ont pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée."

-Je m'en doutais, mais vingt mille hommes au maximum, c'est déjà beaucoup, nous serons au moins à égalité avec Voldemort et sûrement plus nombreux, mais il faudra commencer par détruire les cyclopes, dragons et chimères que Voldemort à avec lui, tant qu'elles ne seront pas tué, on ne fera pas sortir les troupes moldus, je ne les enverrai pas à l'abbattoir, déclara Harry.

"Tu as raison, c'est une sage décision, saches que les épées sont ensorcelé de façon à ce que leur porteurs saches s'en servir, lorsque j'aurais béni monancienne épée, la tienne fera de même. Je n'est pas eu le temps de le faire de mon "vivant", par contre je devrais reprendre forme humaine pour le faire et j'aurais le temps de bénir la lame et le bouclier, puis j'irai là où je devrais déjà être, dans la mort, mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai vécu assez longtemps, peut-être trop, à part le fait que j'ai pu t'aider."

-Je vois, je vous remercie, dit Harry.

"C'est normal Harry, tiens nous arrivons".

Harry était étonné que Gryffondor l'appelle par son prénom.

"En fait Harry, je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire arpès donc je vais te le dire, je n'ai pas de descendant, du moins, je n'en ai plus, Salazar les a tous tués, c'est pour ça que je fais de toi l'héritier de l'épée et du bouclier, tu n'es pas mon descendant, mais l'ancienne magie qu'a utiliser ta mère, je ne sais pas par quelle moyen a placé en toi, une goutte du sang de chaque fondateur, étant donné qu'aucun de nous n'a plus d'héritiers, à part Serdaigle, dont ton ami est l'héritière, à qui elle a laissé son journal, il n'y aplus que toi, les héritiers de Pouffsouffles sont tous morts, et j'espère que celui de Salazar va bientôt mourrir."

Harry était complètement dérouté, mais il aperçut un village et Godric amorça la descente, et attérit en plein coeur du village, près du cimetière.

"Je suppose que tu veux aller voir la tombe de tes parents avant".

-Oui, merci, dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le cimetière, au milieu se trouvait deux grandes tombes de marbres où était gravé.

L'amour les a liés, ils sont mort assasiné, par l'être le plus noirs qui n'ai jamais existé, leur fils leur a survécu, et leur amour survivra en lui.

Harry pleura et regarda a nouveaux les tombes, il y avait marqués les auteurs des vers gravés.

"Patmol", "Lunard" et "Albus Dumbledore".

Harry ajouta deux vers.

Leur fils est venu et les a vus, l'amour réside en lui à jamais et il vaincra le sorciers noir.

avec écrit en dessous H.P et avait jeté un sort de fixation pour fixer la gravure dans le marbre.

Une étincelle de lumière apparut au bout du bec du Gryffon, il s'approcha de la tombe et la toucha avec l'étincelle de lumière, le marbre se recouvrit de diamants, il ne scintillait pas, mais Godric rassura Harry.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour ne pas qu'on nous repère, même si c'est peut-être déjà fait, mais dès que cet endroit sera libérer du mal, les diamants scintilleront de mille feux et plus jamais le mal ne pourra la toucher, dès qu'il reprendra le pouvoir ce qui ne devrait pas arrivé avant très longtemps, cette ville sera le bastion de toutes les résistances, quelque soit l'époque, et dans cette ville, les habitants qui reviendront n'oublieront jamais le secret des temps alors que d'autres avec le temps, le réoublieront, comme par le passé, en pensant que ce n'était qu'une légende."

-Merci Godric, sanglota Harry avant de se reprendre, il avait sentit une envie de meurtre et une arrogance folle.

-Bonjour Lucius, dit-il avant de se retourner, comme ça tu nous avais vu.

Puis il se retourna, et désarma Lucius en quelques mouvements de baguettes.

-Alors, des problèmes, demanda Harry, en fait, l'amitié que je porte à ton fils grandit de jour en jour, et il m'a demandé de te dire une chose.

-Laquelle, marmona Malfoy père.

-Meurent, cria Harry.

Mais il ne réussit pas à tuer Lucius comme il avait tué Bellatrix, il n'y arrivait, pas, il lui fallu du temps pour trouver le courage de le faire, Draco lui vint à l'esprit, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait dut subir, ausi bien morales que physiques, il lança le sortilège de la mort sur Lucius, mais s'effondra juste après en pleurs.

-Je l'ai tués, pourquoi ça me fait ça, alors que pour Bellatrix ça ne me l'a pas fait, demanda Harry.

"Calme toi, c'est parce que cet homme n'avait pas tué quelqu'un que tu aimais et que tuer n'est jamais facile pour une âme pure, mais dans la bataille finale tu devras tuer, et tu vas voir, c'est la première fois que tu le fais de sang froid et pas sous le coup de la colère, la prochaine fois ça ira mieux, ne t'en fais pas, ton âme est préservé, ce qui veut dire que tu as bien fais."

Harry se reprit, puis lui et Godric se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison des parents de Harry, ils entrèrent, et là il virent un intèrieur en ruine, certains murs s'étaient éffondrés Harry vit la cuisine, le salon et la salle à mangé, il avait des souvenirs heureux qui revenait, puis il monta et entra dans la chambre où Voldemort avait été vaincut, à peine lui et Godric était entré que des mangemorts apparurent, Godric se précipita sur eux, sachant que Harry n'aurait pas la force de tuer quelqu'un d'autres ce jour là, il vint à bout de tous les mangemorts, sans les tuer , et Harry les ligota et les envoya à Scrimgeour avec un Patronus messager. en une dizaine de minutes, après cette lutte acharnées du Gryffon, il était légèrement bléssé, Harry pointa son doigt sur la blessure.

-Episkey, lança-t-il.

Puis la blessure se soigna rapidement, là Harry ne savait où chercher il se concentra sur la pièce et sur le souvenir que lui avait fait revivre les détraqueurs durant sa troisième année, et il essaya de se matérialiser le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui s'était échapper en tuant sa mère, car pour Voldemort, il se doutait qu'il préfèrerait créer son Horcruxes à partir du meurtre d'une sang de bourbe où qu'il considérait comme ça. Et là il revit la scène, il vit l'éclair vert touché sa mère en pleine poitrine, et au même moment, il vit Peter arriver avec le bouclier et l'âme de Voldemort se détacher en un voile noir et entrer dans le bouclier, Voldemort dit à Queudver de cacher le bouclier dans à l'intérieur d'un mur, et il jeta un sort sur le mur où se trouvait la porte, et Queudver glissa le bouclier dedans, puis Voldemort lui ordonna de rentrer, celui-ci obéit et s'en alla puis Voldemort se tourna vers Harry, enfin le bébé Harry, mais à ce moment là Harry sortir de sa transe.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il vit l'endroit où était caché le bouclier et fit explosé le mur, il récupéra le bouclier et le mit dans un sac à dos qu'il avait pris à cet effet, .

Ensuite, il partirent, une fois dehors, Harry rangea sa baguette, et pointa l'index vers la maison.

-Reparo Maxima, lança-t-il en inssuflant un maximum de puissance à son sort.

Et là, la maison se reconstruit doucement pour commencer, l'intérieur était réparer, puis l'extérieur se réassembla et la maison redevint comme elle était avant le meurtre des parents d'Harry et là, ils virent les diamants scintiller dans le cimetière. Et des moldus qui l'avaient vu de loin commencait à arriver.

Harry et Godric reprirent la direction de Poudlard, et une fois arrivé, Harry alla chercher l'épée dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Et avant de repartir, il demanda à Dumbledore comment détruire l'Horcruxe sans détruire l'objet, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il lui suffisait de penser au morceau d'âme dans l'objet pour l'horcruxe plutôt qu'à l'objet lui même.

Harry se concentra, et vit une flamme verte qui s'était enflammer près de son coeur, elle avait encore grossit. Il pensa au morceau d'âme qu'il avait visualiser dans sa transe, et il pensa à le détruire lui et non l'objet qui le contenait, il se remémora ses moments passé avec ses amis et avec Ginny, et il pensa au réunion de l'A.D de sa cinquième année puis enfin à la tombe de ses parents tel qu'elle était maintenant. Et là il ouvrit les yeux et vit une ombre noire sortir du bouclier, puis à la lumière il la vit brûler et partir dans une fumée noir en poussant un cri aïgu.

Le bouclier était parfaitement intacte.

Dumbledore félicita Harry qui prit l'épée et redescendit dans la zone avec le bouclier et l'épée, sans se faire voir de personne. Là il vit le gryffon, il lui demanda.

-En fait, comment pourrais-je détruire Nagini, devrait-je opérer de la même façon que pour les horcruxes précédents, demanda Harry.

"Non, Nagini étant un être vivant, il suffit de tuer son réceptacle pour détruire le morceau d'âme."

-Bien, nous pouvons y aller, dit Harry.

"D'accord"

Puis le Gryffon se transforma un très vieil homme.

Que béni soit cette lame et de ce bouclier,

J'en appelle aux anciens pouvoirs,

Donner la victoire,

Au camps du porteurs légitime de cette lame et de ce bouclier.

Voilà la formule qu'il prononça, et des étincelles rouge et or mélé sortirent de ses mains et se déposèrent sur le bouclier et l'épée qui brillait de mille feux, les deux armes étaient bénis et Harry pourrait les porter à la bataille finale.

Puis Godric Gryffondor disparut, il ne devint pas un cadavre, mais son corps et son âme disaparurent de la surface de la terre, et on ne les revit jamais, enfin c'est ce que les histoires disent mais qui sait, si un jour le mal revenait au pouvoir, il pourrait trouver le moyen de revenir une nouvelle fois pour guidé quelqu'un dans la fin de sa quête pour le bien.

Il était six heures, Harry était mort de fatigue, il alla se coucher pendant une heure avant de commencer le cours de l'A.D avec Tonks qui devait vérifier si il n'y avait pas de métamorphomages autres que Neville.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Un mois très calme.

Harry était dans le coin d'une pièce, dans l'ombre, face à Voldemort. Il y avait un cercle de mangemorts autour de lui, c'était une sorte de réunion, Voldemort, les congédia, et lorsqu'il fut seul avec Queudver, il se laissa aller à réfléchir à voix haute, comme-ci ce dernier n'était pas présent.;

-Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il à Godric's Hollows, et pourquoi avoir laissé de telles traces de son passage, il ne peut-être au courant, souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres anvant de se rendre compte que Queudver était là.

-Maître, je croit savoir pourquoi il était là bas, dit celui-ci.

-Ah bon, dit Voldemort, et pourquoi y était-il.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il voulait voir la tombe de ses parents, avant la bataille finale, pour ne pas prendre le risque de ne jamais la voir, et comme le secret a été dévoilé, il a embelli leur tombe et a reconstruit la maison, déclara Queudver en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

En effet Queudver avait assisté à la découverte du bouclier caché dans un placard, mais c'était promis de ne rien dévoilé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en raison de ce qu'il considérait comme une première dette qu'il avait contracté envers Harry, une dette de sorciers, c'est à dire qu'il avait vendu James et Lily et qu'il avait privé Harry de ses parents, et étant donné qu'ilconsidérait cela comme une dette de Sorciers, la magie s'activa en lui et cacha se souvenir dans un endroit que Voldemort ne pouvait atteindre par aucun moyen, dans son coeur, Mais ça Harry n'en savait rien.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Queudver, demanda Voldemort.

-Eh bien je m'étais caché pour l'observer, et il n'a rien fait de spécial à part visiter la maison et combattre les mangemorts quand ils sont arrivés, il était avec un hyppogriffes, dit Queudver qui croyait vraiment avoir vu un hyppogriffes dans l'embrasure de la porte du placard.

-Bien, dit Voldemort, heuresement que personne n'est au courant , reprit-il, en oubliant de nouveau la présence de Queudver et ens'adresant plus à lui même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pui Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Harry venait de faire un cauchemar, un de ces rêves, qui lu iviennent du lien qu'il y a entre lui et Voldemort,. Il regarda sa montre, une heure qu'il dormait, Il savait que Queudver les avai observé, mais que soit il n'avait pas vu la découverte du bouclier, soit qu'il avait volontairement caché cet épisode à Voldemort par on ne sait quel moyen. Il fallait qu'il aille préparer le cours de l'A.D et il était en retard,. Il courutjusqu'à la salle sur demande, pendant ce cours, il devait vérifier qu'aucun élèves n'était métamorphomage,, puis que tout le monde réussissait à protéger son esprit, puis il reprendrait un programme plus conventionnel, composé de l'apprentissage de sorts d'attasue, pour la défense, c'est Harry qui s'en chargeait, il avait l'intention de créer de nouveaux sorts. Après le cours, lui et ses amis reprendrait l'apprentissage de la légilimancie. Harry fouilla dans la bibliothèque, dans les livres les plus puissants, et trouva deux sorts des plus intéressants, ainsi qu'une potion.

Les sorts étaient le sortilège d'électrocution, et le maléfice du pentagramme, un vieux symbole de la magie. Les effets du premier sont des éclairs soortant de la baguette et entourant la cibleavant de l'électrocuter assez fort pour la tuer, ou pour les plus résistantes, de les immobiliser pendant au moins une semaine. Ce sort aidera face au grandes créatures, mais certains sorciers ne seront pas assez puissant pour le jetter sur des créatures tel que les chimères ou les dragons. Quant au maléfice du pentagramme,, il projette un sceau formé d'un pentagramme inscrit dans un cercle qui entyoure la cible, il a pour effet de transformer la cible en son contraire, du point de vue du tempérament, et du comportement, ce sort ne marche pas sur les humains et les inferis, mais sur les autres créaturessi, en gros, un draggon devient doux comme un agneau.

Mais encore une fois, tous ne pourraient pas jeter ce sort sur les plus grosses créatures, lui et ses amis, sûrement, Remus et les autres professeurs, et peut-être quelques autres élèves. Une vingtaine de personne, peut-être vingt-cinq, mais pas plus.

Harry transforma un des mannequins qui se trouvait de l'autres côté de la pièce en un "mannequin dragon", puis il lut la formule du sortilège d'électrocution : "Choc".

Ensuite il donna vie au mannequin à l'aide d'un sort,le mannequin géant se mit en mouvement, Harry avait une demi heure pour tester les deux sorts.Le dragon avait la forme du Magyar à pointes, vu que c'était le seul que Harry connaissait sous sa forme adulte, il avait aussi son tempérament. Il se mit à courrir à travers la pièceHarry était de l'autre côté, il courut vers le "dragon", à cinq mètres de lui, il roula sur le côté puis se releva, le "dragon" était en train de se retourner , mais Harry était en avance sur lui.

-Choc, cria-t-il.

Un éclair d'un bleu éléctrique sortit de la baguette d'Harry et fit trois tours autour du "dragon" puis ce "lasso" éléctrocuta le dragon qui s'immobilisa et se coucha sur le flan.

Harry avait réussi.

Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes, il relut le passage sur le maléfice du Pentagramme, la formule est "Pentagramma".

Harry replaça le mannequin de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis lui redonna vie, et quand le dragon se rua vers lui, il ne bougea pas, et lorque la créature eut parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le mannequin.

-Pentagramma, lança-t-il.

Puis un cercle lumineux sortit de la baguette, puis il s'agrandit, on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur une étoiles à cinq branches.

Ensuite le cercle se dirigea vers le mannequinen laissant une trainée de lumière qui se dispersait au fur et à mesure. Puis le cercle entoura le mannequin, son corps était encadré par le pentagone au centre des cinq branches, puis tout à coup le cercle disparut et il ne restait de trace du sortilège, qu'un sceau miniature sur le front "dragon".

Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Harry et se frotta la tête contre son épaule.

-Finite Incantatem, lança Harry.

Tous les sorts s'annulèrent, et le mannequin reprit sa forme originel et se replaça au fond de la salle.

Il restait environ dix minutes à Harry, il décida d'aller lire le texte au sujet de la potion

Grenade magique

Potion puissante à verser dans une fiole et à jetter sur l'ennemi, elle explosera au contact du sol ou d'un ennemi, et ne touchera pas les alliés.

Ingrédients:

-Soufre

-Essence de flamme de Dragon

-Ecaille de crabe de feu.

-Peau de Salamandre

-Poudre noire(artefact moldus utilisé par les sorciers)

Harry décida qu'il demanderai à Slughorn de confectionner de cette potion pour la bataille finale, assez pour que chaque combattant ait au moins deux fioles.

Puis les élèves entrèrent, ainsi que les professeur, qui avait pris l'habitude d'assister au cours. Une fois que tout le monde fut installer, Tonks commença la vérification, et en effet aucun autres élèves n'était un métamorphomage, ce fut alors au tour de Lupin de faire sa vérification.

-Nous allons vérifier que vous avez tous réussi à pratiquer l'occlumancie, déclara Remus.

Au bout d'une heure, seule une dizaine d'élèves n'avait pas réussit à bloquer les intrusions de Remus , et ceux là étaient des cas incurableS; Ils passèrent donc à la suite. Harry leur parla du sort d'électrocution, et leur donna la formule, puis il sépara la salle en trois, dans la première, les mannequins créature étaient assez petit, dans la seconde, de taille moyenne et dans la troisième, c'étaient les dragons et les chimères.Il fit passer tout le monde dans la première pièce, et personne ne mit plus de cinq minutes à immobiliser le mannequin.

Dans la deuxième pièce, tous réussirent plus ou moins facilement, et dans la troisième, seul Harry et ses amis, Neville, Luna, les professeurs avaient réussis. Cela faisait environ vingt personnes, Hagrid avait réussis, le ministère l'avait autoriser à obtenir une nouvelle baguette, et il avait sortit son ancienne baguette de son parapluie rose et l'avait fait réparer, il avait retrouver toute sa puissance magique. Ensuite Harry leur enseigna le maléfice du pentagramme, et ça se passa de la même façon.

Puis tous les élèves et professeurs rentrèrentdans leur dortoirs et chambres respectifs sauf Remus, Harry et ses amis , ainsi que Neville et Luna que Harry avait invité à rester après leur performance de la soirée. Ils continuèrent d'apprendre l'occlumancie, et une heure plus tard Harry et ses amis la maîtrisait presque parfaitement, pas aussi bien que Voldemort, mais il n'avait plus besoin de jeter de sort pour l'utiliser, Neville et Luna quant à eux apprennaient vite. Une heure plus tard, il la maîtrisaitaussi bien que Harry et les autres. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Pendant le mois suivant, Harry et ses amis suivirent les cours où on les préparaient au sujets qui revenaient le plus souvents aux A.S.P.I.Cs, chaque professeur insistant sur limportance de la préparation des examens, à la mi avril, un mois après la réunion de l'A.D, Mcgonagall fit une annonce au dîner.

-Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à faire, dit-elle.

Le silence complet se fit.

-Vous savez et vous l'avez tous sentit, des temps plus sombres approchent, et pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère dans le château, les professeurs et moi même avons décider d'organiser un bal,ou du moins qu'il y aurait un bal,, et nous cherchons une équipe de six personnes pour l'organiser, déclara Mcgonagall, décider du thème, et préparer la salle.

Dans leur coin, Hermione regarda ses amis, Sirius, Draco, Ron, Harry, et Giny, ils étaient six.

-Et si on le faisait, proposa-t-elle à ceux ci, on s'amuserait, et puis de toutes façon, on a plus grand choses à faire à part les révisions.

-Ouais, moi je suis d'accord, dirent les cinq autres en même temps.

Ils levèrent la main.

-Nous on veut bien le faire madame, dirent les six amis.

-Bien je note, di la directrice, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Sirius Black.

Puis ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Préparatifs et bal.

C'était le lendemain de l'annonce du bal, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Ginny, et Draco était réunis dans la salle sur demande, ils voulaient commencer dès maintenant à choisir le thème du bal et il savait qu'il mettrait du temps à tomber d'accord sur le thème, ils avaient une heure avnt le début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils étaient d'abord descendu au cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans la salle sur demande, ils étaient donc assis en tailleur et en cercle autour d'un tas de patisserie, de tarte à la melasse, et de six vers et quatres brot de jus de citrouille.

-Alors, qui a une idée, demanda Hermione.

-Bah moi j'en ai une, dit Sirius, chacun doit choisir un animal et se transformer en lui pendant tout le temps de la soirée.

-Mouais, je note, dit Harry.

-Moi j'en ai une aussi, dit Draco, pourquoi les élèves ne se déguiserait pas en la représentation qu'ils ont dans leur esprit de la créatures de leur maison.

-Ca peut-être pas mal, je note, dit Harry.

-Ron, toi tu penses à quelques choses, dit Hermione en voyant que son petit ami était rouge pivoine.

-Eh bah, oui, chacun se déguise en ce qu'il veut, comme ça, chacun feras ce qu'il veut, dit Ron.

-Mouais, note Harry on sait jamais, dit Hermione.

-Et toi Hermione tu as une idée, demanda Ron un peu véxé par le "on sait jamais".

-Eh bien oui, chacun se déguise en le sexe opposé, les mec deviennent des filles et les filles des mecs, déclara Hermione fière d'elle.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était entouré en majorité de garçon qui refusèrent catégoriquement.

-Et toi Ginny, une idée, demanda Sirius.

-Bah moi, j'aimais bien l'idée d'Hermione mais j'en ai pas d'autres, dit Ginny, mais toi Harry tu n'aurais pas une idée.

-Eh bien moi, j'avais penser à quelques choses qui pouvaient être marrant, et qui en même temps pourrait nous aidé à apprendre des choses sur les élèves de Poudlard.

-Et c'est quoi, demanda Sirius.

-Bah, c'est que chacun se déguise de la façon dont il se perçoit au fond de lui, pas en ce qu'il est réèlement au fond de lui, mais comment il se voit, dit Harry.

-Hum c'erst interessant dit Hermione, note le.

-Alors, quelles sont les propositions retenus, demanda celle-ci.

-Alors il ya, les animaux par Sirius, la vision personnelle de la créature de la maison à laquelle on appartient par Draco, on se déguise en ce qu'on veut par Ron, et comment on se voit au fond de nous par moi, récapitula Harry.

-Bien, il va falloir qu'on y aille, le cours de défense va commencer, déclara Hermione, Ginny tu as quoi coùùe cours aujourd'hui.

-J'ai Métamorphose, Potions, puis Défense, répondit-elle.

-Okay, on réfléchit tous au sujet qu'on va choisir, celui qui est le plus intéressant, dit Hermione.

Puis ils se séparèrent, ou plutôt, Ginny partit de son côté tandis que les autres allait en DCFM, pendant ce cours, Remus les fit commencer à réviser tout le programme depuis le début de l'année, il voulait leur montrer qu'il fallait commencer les révisions, et la charge de travail qu'ils allaient avoir, car en plus le programme de l'année n'était pas encore terminer.

A la fin du cours, Harry et ses amis allèrent en Métamorphose où Tonks leur tint le même discours, et leur fit faire quelques révisions, aussi, après ce cours là, ils avaient finit. Ils montèrent dans la salle commune et commencèrent à réviser la métamorphose, la transformation de soi même en animal, car il ne pourrait se transformer en Animagus. Puis ils révisèrent un peu tous les sortilèges de métamorphose qu'ils connaissaient, puis il se concertèrent pour savoir quel thème ils allaient choisir.

-Alors vous avez réfléchis, demanda Hermione.

-Oui, dirent-ils tous.

-Et on choisit quel thème alors, continua-elle.

-Eh bien, celui de Harry, dirent-ils les uns après les autres, ainsi que Ginny qui les avaient rejoint.

-Mais comment savoir comment chacun se voit, il n'y a aucun sort capable de faire ça, dit Draco.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-Je sais, cria-t-elle, Harry pourra créer un sort, qui donne un parchemin où est écrit une formule, que celui à qui on a lancé le sort, prononcera le soir du bal et qui le déguiseras.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je me penches sur ce sort des demain, dit Harry, et sinon, on fait quoi comme décors, on fait le bal où, et on prends qui comme chanteurs et musiciens.

-Et bah, comme pour le bal de Noël durant notre quatrième année, les Bizar Sister, et la grande salle, et pour les décors, une boule à facette magique, et on demande au jumeau de nous préparer quelques choses, dit Draco.

-Oui, c'est une super bonne idée, et en plus j'ai quelques choses à leur demander, s'exclama Harry, j'irai demain, mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on continue à réviser les A.S.P.I.Cs.

-Ouais, dirent-ils tous.

Puis ils reprirent leurs révision, Harry se concentra sur les potions, il révisa ses notes et la préparation des diverses potions qu'ils avaient préparer depuis sa première année, et il vit que ce n'était pas aussi dificile que ça mais que Rogue lui mettait tellement la pression qu'il n'y arrivai jamais, il utilisa un mini-kit de préparation de potion pour essayer d'en préparer certaine et y arriva assez facilement. Puis il révisa ses notes de soin au créature magique, il espérait tomber sur les hyppogriffes, des créatures qu'il savait amadouer. Et Hagrid ainsi que le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui donnait parfois les cours à la place du demi-géant, leur avait dit que c'était un sujet qui revenait assez souvent avec les licornes, pour l'épreuves pratique, et que l'épreuve théorique était plus souvent des généralité sur diverse créature magique, comme par exemple, "Que font les Botrucs?".

Ensuite il révisa un peu l'histoire de la magie, et la botanique.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de réviser, il était déjà l'heure du dîner, ils allèrent manger, et Mcgonagall leur demanda où en était la préparation du bal.

-Eh bien, nous avons trouver le thème, il ne reste plus qu'à Harry de créer un sort pour que les élèves puisse avoir leur déguisement le jour du bal, entre nous le thème est "ce qu'on pense de nous même", dit Hermione.

-Bien, et la préparation et les décors, demanda Mcgo.

-Eh bien, pour les décors, nous allons demander au jumeaux Weasley de nous concocter quelques choses, ils seront inviter au bal bien sur, si ca ne vous dérange pas, je me demande même si on ne pourrait pas inviter d'autres anciens élèves qui soutiennent notre cause comme Olivier Dubois, où bien Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, ou Alicia Spinnet, ou d'autres ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, comme Lee Jordan, et si vous en voyez d'autres, invitez les à la prochaine réunion de l'A.D, qui est prévu pour dans deux semaines, je ferai prévenir les élèves se soir. Mais invitez ce que je vous ai cité, j'aimerais qu'il soit à mes côtés pendant la bataille, ce sont tous de vieux amies, invitez des élèves de toutes les maisons sauf de Serpentard, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque, déclara Harry.

-C'est possible et je le ferais, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, vous leur proposerez de se battre avec nous pour la bataille finale, dit la directrice.

-Oui je le leur demanderai, mais ils auront le choix, dit Harry, il faudrait inviter ltou sles pouffsouffle dont nous sommes sûr, ainsi que les Serdaigle, et envoyez des lettres au famille de sorciers dont nous sommes sûr aussi pour voir si ils acceptent de se battere à nos côtés, et quelques temps avant la bataille, il faudra lancer un appel pour dire au gens qu'ils peuvent rester chez eux, ou choisir leur camp et se battre, dit Ron qui s'était introduit dans la conversation ainsi que Draco, Sirius et Ginny.

Vous avez raison, je vais envoyez des courriers sécurisés, et je vais demander au ministre de faire la même chose, qu'on se partage le travail,je vais séléctionné une dizaine d'anciens élèves de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle en plus de ceux que vous m'avez cité chez les Gryffondors, dit Mcgo, et je les inviterai à la réunion de l'A;D.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, regardez sur cette liste, ce sont les noms des gens qui faisaient parties de l'A.D il y a deux ans, alors utilisez là.

Elle fit apparaître la liste.

-Par contre, ajouta Ron, évitez d'inviteé Zaccharias Smith au bal et à la réunion de l'A.D.

-Bien, je vais y aller maintenant.

Puis Harry monta dans la salle sur demande, pour créer le sort qui donnerait leur déguisement aux élèves et aux invités qui viendrait à la réunion de l'A.D.

Il réfléchit un instant, ettrouva que l'idée d'Hermione était bonne, l'idée du parchemin avec la formule qui donnerai le déguisement, il travailla dessus, et il trouva les effets du sort, le sortilèges créera un lien entre l'esprit de la cible et sa baguette à lui, puis un parchemin sortirait de sa baguette et donnerai la formule du déguisement à l'élèves visé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la formule, mais celle ci vint rapidement.

Spiritus findis

Puis il alla se coucher, le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il se prépara, Ron et Hermione aussi pour aller voir les jumeaux, ils sortirent du parc, et transplannèrent sur le chemin de traverse, là ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des jumeaux, ils entrèrent, et ceux-ci les acueillirent comme des rois.

-Salut vous, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous n'êtes pas en cours, on est super content de vous voir, on a reçu une lettre de Mcgo ce matin, on est invité à un bal dans un mois environ, et à une réunion de l'A.D dans deux semaines, dit Georges.

-Mais en fait pourquoi êtes vous là, demanda Fred.

-Bah en fait, c'est nous qui préparont le bal, det on aimerait savoir si vous pourriez nous concocter un décor pour la grande salle. et en fait, Mcgo a invité Lee Jordan, ainsi que toute l'équipe de Gryffondor teelle qu'elle était quand je suis arrivé, dit Harry.

-Je vois, dit Georges, nous viendrons et nous te concocteront un décors grandiose, mais c'est quoi le thème du bal.

-Ce que l'on penses de soi même, dit Hermione.

-Bien pas mal, dit Fred, je vois il va falloir que l'on se trouve des déguisement alors.

-Non ce sera pas la peine, dit Ron, Harry a créer un sortilège pour que chacun ait une formule qui fera apparaître son déguisement le jour du bal.

-Hum je vois, et c'est pour ça qu'on a été invité à la réunion de l'A.D, dirent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

-Oui, et aussi parce que je voudraient vous demandez si vous voulez vous battre à mes côtés lors de la bataille finale, au membre de l'équipe de Quidditch et à Lee, mais aussi aux meileurs anciens élèves de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, déclara Harry.

-Saches que nous serons avec toi, dirent Fred et Georges, mais nous officialiserons le tout lors de la réunion de l'A.D, et je pense que les membres de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor feront pareil, quant aux autres certains le feront c'est sûr, sûrement tous , mais qui sait.

-D'accord, Mcgo doit aussi envoyer des courriers aux familles de sorcfiers qui sont de notre côtés sans appartenir à l'ordre pour savoir si il se joignent à nous ou pas, dit Hermione.

-C'est très bien, dit Fred, et en fait, je me demande si, vous avez invité Charlie et Bill, et pourquoi pas les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers, Fleur viendrait avec Bill et Viktor Krum pourrait venir aussi.

-Oui c'est une super idée, envoie un message à tes frères, moi j'en enverrai un à Viktor Krum, dit Harry.

-Okay, c'est comme si c'était fait, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton décor, dit Georges.

-Merci, dit Harry, on doit y aller, il faut encore que j'aille voir la directrice pour qu'elle demande aux bizar'Sisters de venir.

-Okay, dirent les jumeaux, bonne chance et à dans deux semaines.

Puis Harry, Hermione etr Ron partirent, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, Harry alla voir la directrice et lui demanda si elle pouvait envoyer une lettre aux Bizar'Sisters, pour qu'elles viennent comme l'avait fait Dumbledore pour le bal de Noël. Elle accepta, et elle leur demanderai aussi si elle se battraient à leurs côtés. En tant ques sorcières.

Harry alla en cours, uils reprirent le programme, ils virent différentes choses en Botanique et en Soins aux créatures magiques, puis ils continuèrent de révciser dans les matières où ils aviaent finis le programme.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Harry et ses amis suivirent leurs cours normalement, puis arriva l'heure de la réunion de l'A.D et Harry alla voir Mcgonagall.

-Bien Potter, alors pour commencer, j'ai inviter tous les gryffondors que vous m'aviez demandé, et ils ont tous acceptés, ainsi que Bill et Charlie Weasley, ainsi que Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum, quant à la bataille finale, la famille Delacour e la famille Krum ont accepté, ainsi que la famille Diggory et la famille Chang, je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse pour les autres familles, et j'ai invité ce soir, des élèves que vous ne connaissiez pas pour la plupart, il y a cinq élèves de Pouffsouffle et cinq élèves de Serdaigle, dont Mademoiselle Chang, vous ne connaissez pas les autres, dit Mcgo.

-Bien madame, dit Harry.

Puis il alla dans la salle sur demande où il fut bientôt rejoint par la totalité des élèves puis par les professeurs accompagnés des invités, aucune des personnes que Harry avait connu n'avait changé, et celle qu'il ne connaissait pas, il les avait déjà croisé à Poudlard les années précédente.

Il prit la parole.

-Bien, pour commencer, je vous pris d'accueillir chaleureusement des anciens élèves, de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, et de Pouffsouffle, dit-il, pour commencer, voici, Lee Jordan, Fred et Georges Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Olivier Dubois, Charlie Weasley, et Bile Weasley, ainsi que Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour.

-Ensuite, il y a des élèves de Serdaigle, dit la directrice, voici Cho Chang, Harriman Finn, John Pickin, Jack Forman, et Tom Livermoon, et de Pouffsouffle, Karl Don, James Tinner, Lyra Peterson, Joanne Rowling, et Peter Mars.

Tous furent applaudis.

Puis Hermione prit la parole à son tour.

-Bien, si nous vous avons réunis aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour les même raisons que d'habitude, mais pour vous annoncer le thème du bal, et vous donner ce qui vous permettra d'obtenir vos déguisement, dit-elle.

-Ouais, dirent-ils tous.

-Alors voilà, le thème est "Ce que l'on pense de soi même au fond de son esprit", dit Ron.

-Et maintenant, nous allons vous demander de vous répartir en six file distincte, dit Sirius.

Puis chacun des six organisateur se plaça devant une file et prononça la formule pour chaque élèves de la file, ils eurent vite finis, et tout le monde eut son parchemin avec écrit la formule qui leur donnerait leur déguisement.

Puis les élèves partirent et les invités restèrent sur place en attendant qu'Harry leur parle.

-Alors, si nous vous avons invité au bal, c'est à la fois parce que ca détendrait l'atmosphère que certains retrouvent de vieux amis, mais aussi parce que vous êtes les meilleurs de vos années et de vos maisons, et j'avais une questions à vous poser, dit Harry, êtes vous prêt à vous battre à mes côtés durant la bataille finale.

-Oui, dirent tous les Gryffondors, qui s'avancèrent et se placèrent derrière lui.

-Oui, dit Cho Chang, suivit par tous les Serdaigles suelques minutes plus tard.

Les Pouffsouffles réflechirent un peu plus longtemps mais finirent par accepter.

-Merci, dit Harry, je vous préviendrai pour que vous nous rejoigniez pour la bataille.

Puis ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, et Harry et ses amis allèrent se coucher.

Deux semaines plsu tard le jour du bal arriva, et le matin quand Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent une salle complètement différentes, et deux jumeaux en train de finir d'installer des décorations.

-Whaouh, c'est grandiose dit Harry.

Le sol de la salle était recouvert d'une sorte de mirroir , inrayable où les gens pourraient danser, et où on verrait la véritable apparence des danseurs. Sur les murs, il y avait plusieurs bandes de parchemins géantes, où défillait des les mots tolrance, bien, liberté, amitié et paix, dans toutes les langues du monde, et aussi des guirlandes et de temps en temps de petits feux d'artifice éclatait. Au plafond dans le ciel magique, il y avait un grand ciel bleu avec un soleil éblouisant, qui se reflétait dans le mirroir au sol, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'on marchait dans le ciel. Harry félicita les jumeaux, puis ils montèrent otus dans la salle commune des gryffondors, pour parler, et vers six heures, ils ressortirent leur parchemins, et prononcèrent les formules qu'il y avait dessus.

Harry se trouva déguiser en une personne dont on voyait qu'il ne manquait de rien, mais qui ressemblait à un mendiant, on ressentait alors le vide qu'il connaissait pour avoir grandit sans parents et sans amour.

Hermione elle se trouva déguiser en une étudiante moldu avec un livres sous le bras.

Ron lui, se fit déguiser en joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Sirius pruit la forme d'un patronus à forme humaine, on ressentait l'espoir qui émanait de lui.

Ginny était une princesse des mille et une nuit mais on ne ressentait aucune arrogance, c'était une princesse douce et humble.

Quant à Draco, les tréfonds de son esprit l'avait changé en ange, il était pieds nus, avec un pantalon ample de toile blanche, et torse nus avec de grandes ailes d'ange qui sortait de ses omoplates, on pouvait voir sur son visage un air de malice qui montrait qu'il était un ange mais qu'il n'avait pas encore tout appris.

Georges et Fred était encore jumeaux, mais ils avait changé d'apparence, l'un étyait habillé de façon à personnifié le rire et l'autre l'ironie, ce qui prouvait que leur humour était en beaucoup de points différents.

Puis ils descendirent dans la grande salle et entrèrent, les professeurs avaient tous des duéguisements assez banale, à part Mcgonagall, elle était changé en Sirène des contes de fée, Hagrid lui était déguisé en un humain tout à fait banale, tandis que Slughorn était un parfait Mr Loyal; Mme Chourave était une magnifique plante, et Remus lui était aussi un Patronus, Lee Jordan était déguisé en Hard Rockeur, Olivier Dubois en un être mi homme mi gryffon, tandis que les trois filles de l'équipe était déguisé en muse. Cho Chang quant à elle était une jolie vélane.

Puis la soirée commenca, les Bizar'Sisters jouèrent et Harry et Ginny dansèrent, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, et Draco et Katie Bell. qui s'embrassèrent au milieu de la soirée, tandis que Fleur et Bill dansait, Georges dansa avec Angelina Johnson, et Fred avecAlicia Spinnet, tandis que Victor dansait avec une des ancienne élèves de Serdaigle, ils mangèrent un morceau par ci par là, des couples s'étaient formés, Draco sortait avec Katie Bell, et Fred et Georges respectivement avec Alicia et Angelina. La soirée se termina vers trois heures du matin, mais Harry et ses amis ainsi que les anciens membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, restèrent jusqu'au petit matin à discuter assis sur le sol de la grande salle, et avant de partir, ils rangèrent la grande salle tous ensemble à l'aide de quelques sort, et Fred et Georges firent disparaître les décorations.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Fin des révision et commencement des A.S.P.I.Cs

On était à la mi-mai, Harry et ses amis travaillait dans la salle commune,Il révisait tout les cours qu'ils avaient eu cette année, et les plus importants des années précedentes, heureusement que Hermione avait gardé ses fiches, Ginny elle, révisait ses examens de fin d'années.

-Il nous reste quoi à revoir, demanda Draco.

-Bah, il nous reste les potions, la métamorphose, et l'astronomie, répondirent Ron, Harry et Hermione en citant chacun une des matières.

-Okay, dit le jeune blond, on fera ça après parce que là faut qu'on aille en cours.

-Youpi, s'écria Ron ironiquement.

-On a quoi là, demanda Harry.

-Potion puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Hermione.

Puis ils allèrent en cours de potions, Slughorn leur dit qu'ils avaient finit le programme et qu'ils allaient commencer des révisions pendant les heures de cours qu'il restait, Harry et ses amis étaient content , c'était ça qu'ils n'auraient pas à réviser pendant leur temps libre.

Pendant ce cours, ils révisèrent la potion amortencia en pratique, et de façon théorique la préparation de la Felix Felicis.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de D.C.F.M., là par contre, Lupin leur dit qu'il n'avait pas encore finit le programme, ils se mirent donc au travail, ce jour là, Lupin leur parla des Lethifold, aussi connu sous le nom de Suaire vivant. Il leur expliqua que les lethifold arrivait dans la chambre de sorciers généralement endormis ,et qu'elle les entourait complètement pour les éttoufé, il ajouta que le lethifold avait la forme d'une cape de ténèbres. et que la seule façon de s'en débarraser est de créer un patronus.

Il avait réussis à capturer un lethifold, il se décida à vérifier si chacun pouvait créer un patronus.

Il ouvrit la cage, le Lethifold en sortit doucement, puis il s'approcha du premier élèves.

-Spero patronum, lança Neville.

Et un magnifique loup argenté sorti de sa baguette, tout le monde fut surpris car la forme de son patronus avait changé.

Ensuite il rappella son patronus et chacun passa devant le lethifold et chacun réussit à s'en débarasser.

Puis la cloche sonna, Lupin leur dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un cours et ils auraient finis le programme.

Durant leur cours de l'après-midi, chacun des profs leurs dit qu'ils avaient finis le programme et qu'ils allaient faire des révisions jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.Cs ou qu'ils avaient bientôt finis le programme.

Les deux semaines suivantes, les professeurs finirent les progrmames scolaires, et lancèrent des programmes de révisions, pour les septième et les cinquièmes année, et au début de la troisième semaine, les examens commencèrent.

Harry et ses amis avaient reçu le programme des A.S.P.I.Cs le samedi, comme pour les B.U.S.Es, ils avaient la théorie le matin, et la pratique l'après midi. Le lundi il passait les épreuves de potions,

le matin, Harry et ses amis allèrent déjeuné, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, ils entrèrent, les tables était espacé, Ils s'assirent tous au fond de la salle et attendirent que l'éxaminateur distribue les questionnaire.

Lorsque out le monde se fut installé, l'éxaminateur se leva et les distribua.

Harry lut la première question.

"Quel sont les effets secondaire de la Felix Felicis?"

Et il répondit:

"La Felix Felicis prit a trop fortes doses devient un poison, et si on en prends trop souvent, on commence à se sentir invincible, et on devient arrogant."

Les autres questions était du même genre, il y avait par exemple , "à quoi sert un béozard?", ou "à base de quoi fabrique-t-on la plupart des filtres d'amour?"

Harry sut répondre à quasiment toutes les questions mais il ne savait pas si il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait a dire dans ses réponses.

L'après-midi, c'était l'epreuve pratique, on leur demanda de préparer de l'amortentia, c'était une des potions que Harry savait le mieux préparer avec le polynectar, qu'il connaissait par coeur pour avoir observer Hermione.

Il la prépara, et la potuion avait la bonne coulerur à la fin du temps imparti, celle de ses amis était toutes bien réussit, même Ron bien que sa potion soit un peu terne et celles d'hermione était parfaite, Harry sentit sa potion, elle sentait l'odeur de blé de Ginny.

Après cet examen, Harry et ses amis allèrent réviser au bord du Lac pour l'épreuve du lendemain, c'était métamorphose.

Le lendemain, le matin il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où avait lieu l'épreuve théorique, pour cette épreuve, les questions était beaucoup plus difficile, par exemple,

"Comment faire pour se transformer en un animal pour un temps prévu à l'avance?".

Heuresement que Tonks les avait forcés à réviser ça.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry se débrouilla assez bien.

Pour l'épreuve pratique, l'examinateur demanda de se transformer en un animal pour cinq seconde, Harry et ses amis le firent vraiment, mai spour que ce soit plu sfacile ,ils utilisèrent les animaux des leurs animagus.

L'examinateur leur demandait quelques petites métamorphsoes d'objets, puis les laissait partir.

Le lendemain, ils avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils montèrent donc réviser dans leur salle commune.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, les examinateur étaient là, et après qu'ils aient mangé, au moment où lui et ses amis allaient sortir, le ciel magique est devenu noir et des le tonnerre c'était fait entendre, il y avait des éclairs, et Harry vitla même scène dans son esprit.

Il regarda Mcgonagall.

-Madame, il faut annuler les épreuves d'aujourd'hui,cria-t-il à travers la pièce.

-Et pourquoi ça jeune homme, demanda un vieil éxaminateur.

-Parce que Voldemort va attaquer, une simple attaque de mangemort je crois, c'était moins fort que la dernière fois, dit Harry.

-Et comment pouvez vous le savoir, demanda l'éxaminateur.

-Parce que j'ai jeté un sort au plafon magique pour qu'il change et qu'il me prévienne dans mon esprit si des mangemorts ou Voldemort sont à moins de cinquante kilomètres, déclara Harry.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis ..., commença-t-il.

-C'est vrai monsieur Fallow, intervint Mcgonagall.

- Bien, faites, dit le vieil homme.

Mcgonagall jeta un sort, et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune ainsi que les professeurs.

-Bien, il va y avoir une attaque de mangemorts, que les professeurs emmène les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année en lieu sûr et revienne après, les autres si vous êtes toujours prêt à vous battre comme la dernière fois, suivez moi, déclara Mcgo.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Pour la vie et pour l'espoir.

Les élèves suivirent cgonagall dans le hall d'entrée, les plus jeunes étaient déjà partis avec les professeurs, Mcgonagall prit la parole.

Bien nous allons procéder comme la dernière fois, que les cinquièmes année monte au quatrième étage, rejoindre les elfes de maisons et Mme Pomfresh, vous aussi Ginny, les autres sixièmes années, et les septièmes années, certains vont prendre les hippogriffes et les sombrals, Hermione allez avec eux, les autres dans le parc, déclara la Directrice.

Puis les élèves allèrent là où on leur avait dit, ils étaient environ cent cinquante dehors, et cinquantes allèrent chercher les créatures que leur avait préparer Hagrid, Sirius et Hermione étaient avec eux. Harry, Ron et Draco restaient au sol avec les autres. Ils étaient sur les marches, les professerus revinrent, les autres élèves étaient en sécurité.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de crézer d'autres sort de défense, il devrait donc utiliser ceux qu'ils avaient utiliser à la précédente bataille, il envoya un patronus au Centaures, et Draco au Licornes, Harry demanda à Ron de prévenir les gens qui étaient venus au bal.

Mais au moment où il allait le faire il les vit arriver, sûrement de la zone invisible.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, demanda-til surpris.

-On a décider de rester près d'ici, dit Georges.

-Bien, en fait, Fred, Poudlard vous a commander de la poudre d'obscurité, dernièrement, dit Harry.

-Oui, en très grandes quantité, dit Georges.

-Bien, vous auriez un sortilège qui annulerai ses effets sur nos troupes, demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Oui, nous sommes nous mêmes immunisé, on immunisera tout le monde après la bataille, dit Fred.

-Bien, merci d'être là, maintenant je vais jeter les sorts de protection, dit Harry.

-Protega Gaya et pura, lança-t-il en informulé.

Et les mêmes boucliers géant apparurent.

-Incendio blanca forza pura, lança Harry.

Les mêmes flammes blanches tombèrent sur les troupes du bien, et le même courage et la même force les envahirent, l'envie de paix et d'espoir.

À ce moment là, ils virent les forces de Voldemort arriver, cent cinquante mangemort et deux cents détraqueurs. Harry et Draco n'avait pas de Patronus, Ron lança le sien, et un gros renard argenté sortit de sa baguette,il alla attaquer les premiers détraqueurs qui s'étaient posés sur le sol, et au lieu de les faire fuire, grâce à la puissance que lui avait donné Ron, il en fit disparaître deux en fumée noire.

Harry et Draco retrouvèrent leur patronus et firent de même en utilisant les plus heureux souvenirs qu'ils avaient, et leur patronus eurent le même effets, Hermione lança le sien, une loutre qui s'attaqua aux détraqueurs dans les airs, elle eut vite fait de se débarasser des derniers en vol, mais au sol, seul trois patronus pouvaient les détruire, celui d'Hermione commencait à fatiguer.

Les autres élèves envoyèrent leur patronus, qui repousssèrent les détraqueurs hors de Poudlard pour un moment, c'est ce moment là que les personnes postés au fenêtre choisirebt pour commencer, ils envoyèrent des sortilèges en tout genre qui donnèrent du fil à retordre au mangemort. Quelques minutes plsu tard, Harry leur fit signe d' arrêter, et regarda les gens à ses côtés, il avança d'un pas.

-Pour la vie et pour l'espoir cria-t-il avant de charger suivis de ses amis, des élèves et des professeurs.

Ils jetèrent des sort d'électocution sur les premiers mangemorts,chaque bouclier s'étaient diviser pour protéger tout le monde, Harry, Ron et Draco s'étaient en partie transformer en leur Animagus,

Harry et Draco avait transformer leur main droite en patte avec des griffes, et ils avaient fait prendre à leur visage la forme de la gueule d'un loup et d'un Hushky avec des dents acérés.

Ron lui avait transformer sa main droite en sabot, pour pouvoir assomer les mangemorts.

Il pouvait utiliser leur autre main pour lancer des sorts en informulé.

Ils se ruèrent à travers les mangemorts en assomant, griffant et mordant ceux qui passaient à leur porter, et en jetant des sorts aux autres, à eux trois, ils faisaient un carnage dan sles rangs adverses, Ron les protégeait en créant des barrière de glace pour bloquer les sorts, où en soulvant la terre devant eux. Il restait cinquante mangemorts, les autres avaient été tué, par les troupes aériennes, Harry, Ron et Draco ou les autres élèves, pendant que ceux psotés au fenêtre ralentissaient leurs ennemis, quand Voldemort les fit battre en retraite, pour envoyer les détraqueurs en masse. Les personnes au sol retournèrent près des marches, Harry eut une idée de génie, il envoya un message télépathique à Hermione lui demandant d'ordonner à tout le monde de créer des Patronus et de les envoyer en bas, il fit de même pour Ginny, et donna l'ordre à ceux qui étaient avec lui, de le faire, en cinq minutes, il se retrouva avec cent cinquante, patronus alignés devant lui, aucune des personnes qui se battaient de leur côtés n'étaient morte, il ordonna à tous les patronus de regrouper les détraqueur et de les encercler.

Une fois que ce fut fait, le sien, celui d'Hermione, de Sirius, de Ron, de Draco et de Ginny s'attaquèrent aux détraqueus et en eurent détruit les trois quarts au bout de 20 minutes, Voldemort les rappela et une fois sortit du parc, les ramena à Little Hangleton.

Par miracle, il n'y aviat eu aucun mort dans le camps, et ni les centaures ni les licornes n'avait eu besoin d'intervenir, car Harry ne préfèrait les faire intervenir en cas d'urgence, pour ne pas montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas que des alliés de circonstance.

Fred, Georges et les autres anciens élèves, qui avait remarqué la trasformation des trois amis arrivèrent en les félicitant.

-Bravo, dirent-ils en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre ce qui était assez facile, on ne savait pas que vous étiez des animagus, très belle utilisation en tout cas, c'est en majeur partie grâce à vous qu'il n'y apas eu de mort dans notre camps, vous vous êtes battus comme des dieux.

-Oui, Hermione et Sirius sont aussi des animagus, mais faites en sote que ça ne s'ébruite pas, si vous en entendez parler, jetez des sortilèges d'amnésie, il ne faut pas que ça arrive aux oreilles du ministère, je leur fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas être marqué sur les listes, déclara Harry tout bas.

Puis ils retournèrent tous dans la grande salle, les autres élèves arrivèrent, ainsi que les plus jeunes, ils mangèrent, et les épreuves du jour furent repousser au lendemain.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Fin des A.S.P.I.C.s :

Le lendemain ils reprirent avec l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal,l'épreuve théorique était assez facile, les questions était posé sur les différentes créatures des forces du mal, et demandait comment on les combattait, ou sur différents sorts, en majorité les sorts impardonnables, l'après midi, c'était l'épreuve pratique, tous les élèves de l'A.D, réussirent quasi parfaitement, on leur demanda de créer un patronus assez solide pour repousser un détraqueur, pas forcément qui prends forme mais assez puissant, mais chacun réussit à créer un véritable patronus. Ce qui impréssionna les examinateurs, ils leur demandèrent de réaliser différents contre sorts avant de les laisser partir, Harry se dit qu'il allait avoir au moins un optimal lorsqu'il sortit de la salle.

Le lendemain, c'était la botanique, les questions théoriques et la pratique était comme prévu sur les plantes médicinales.

Le lendemain de l'épreuve de botanique, il y avait l'épreuve de sortilège, les questions théoriques revoyaient les différents sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur première année, à l'épreuve pratique, on leur demanda de réaliser des sortilèges tel qu'un sortilège d'attraction sur un objet situé à l'autres bout du parc, Harry réussit l'épreuve sans mal, il l'avait déjà fait durant sa quatrième année, pour faire venir son balai à lui. On leur demanda aussi de réaliser le sortilège de la boussole, sort que Harry avait aussi appris lors de sa quatrième année. Pour finir les éxaminateurs demandèrent aux élèves de réaliser un sortilège aux choix, Harry réfléchit et décida d'utliser le sortilège qu'il avait utiliser pour créer les boucliers géants lors des différentes batailles mais en concentrant le pouvoir du sort pour ne protéger que lui. Mais avant, il demanda à l'examinateur.

-Je dois le faire en informulé, non; demanda-t-il.

-Vous pouvez,ce serai même mieux, dit l'éxaminateur.

Harry était content, il n'aurait même pas à révéler la formule.

-Protega Gaya Et Pura, lança-t-il en informulé.

Et là un bouclier magique de plus de soixante centimètres d'épaisseur apparu devant Harry, celui-ci était sûr que ce bouclier était capable de stopper l'Avada Kedavra.

Il proposa d'ailleurs un test à l'examinateur.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais tester la puissance de ce bouclier, pourriez vous sans me viser, lancer dessus un Avada Kedavra, vider la salle si vous le voulez, mais je pense que le bouclier stoppera l'éclair, dit Harry.

-Je vous trouve bien prétentieux, personne n'a jamais réussi à bloquer un Avada Kedavra avec un sort, et des sorciers plus expérimenté que vous s'y sont frottés, et sûrement plus puissant aussi, dit l'éxaminateur.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne vous coûte rien d'essayer, dit Harry.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, dit l'examinateur.

Un autre examinateur qui n'avait pas d'élève à faire passer, regardait d'un air curieux.

-Moi je vais le faire, ce bouclier me semble plus puissant que ceux que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, et j'ai moi aussi envie de tester sa puissance.

Puis le sorcier se plaça face à Harry qui était à cinq mètre derrière le bouclier. Le sorcier le regarda puis pinta sa baguette sur le bouclier, en regardant Harry vit qu'il la pointait au centre, droit vers lui et qu'il le regardait avec des yeux plein de haine, c'était un mangemort mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le sort parti, il crut qu'il allait mourrir, que son bouclier n'allait pas tenir, mais lorsque le rayon vert toucha la surface du bouclier il disparut, des fissures apparurent sur le bouclier avant de disparaître, le boucleir ayant été régénerer par l'energie de Harry. Il avait tenu.

Les deux examinateurs se regardèrent, puis le mangemort voulu attaquer l'autres, mais Harry le stupéfixia avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

L'examinateur regarda Harry etl ui dit bravo avant de le laisser partir, Harry vit des Aurors arrêter le mangemort.

Harry sortit de la salle et alla raconter tout ça à Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius et Ginny, ceux ci furent abasourdis à la fois par l'histoire du Mangemort et par celle du bouclier.

-Comment c'est possible, ton boucleir à arrêter le sortilège de la mort Harry, mais ça veut dire que tu fais partie des plus puissants sorciers au monde, tu es juste derrière Voldemort je pense maintenant, voir son égal, dit Draco.

-Il a raison, dirent Ron et Hermione, tu es aussi puissant que Voldemort sur le plan défensif, il ne te reste plus qu'à travailler le côté offensif.

-Oui, j'ai décider quelques choses, dit Harry, je vais vous apprendre ce sort, vous n'avez pas assez de puissance pour qu'il stoppe le sort de mort, mais il y a un moyen pour que vous l'atteignez pour ce sort.

-Le même que pour no pouvoirs spéciaux, dit Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Harry, et Draco et Sirius pourront aussi utiliser cette technique pour augmenter leur puissance.

Ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande, là harry leur apprit la formule du sortilège, et expliqua à Draco et Sirius comment augmenter leur puissance, ensuite, les cinq amis d'Harry essayèrent de jeter le sort. Hermione, Ron et Ginny obtinrent un bouclier de vingt centimètres d'épaisseurs, toujours pas assez épais pour bloquer un Avada Kedavra, mais assez pour repousser tous les autres sorts, Draco et Sirius eux, obtinrent un bouclier d'un peu moins de 10 centimètres d'épaisseurs.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant quatres heures, à la fin de ces quatre heures, Hermione Ron et Ginny avait obtenu un bouclier d'environ cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur qui était assez puissant pour bloquer le sortilège de la mort, il fallut une heure de plus à Draco et Sirius pour obtenir un bouclier de cinquante centimètres d'épaisseurs. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent les A.S.P.I.Cs de soins aux créatures magiques, l'épreuves théoriques était constitué de questions sur les diverses créatures vu depuis la troisième année, et l'épreuve pratique consistait à monter sur un hippogriffe et à voler pour les garçons, et à amadouer une licorne et la faire venir vers soi pour les filles.

Les A.S.P.I.Cs étaient fini, au dîner, ce soir là, Mcgonagall fit une annonce.

-Chers élèves, les examens sont maintenant terminés, les élèves de cinquième et de septième année recevront leurs résultats à la mi juillet, les autres les auront dans deux jours, en raison de certains évènements qui vont avoir lieu, déclara Mcgonagall, ma deuxième annonce, est que les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année quitteront l'école le ledemain de l'annonce des résultats, accompagnés par les élèves des années supèrieur qui le souhaiteront.

Un élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor se leva avec une vingtaine de camarades.

-Madame, nous voulons participer à la bataille finale, déclara-t-il, nous sommes des Gryffondors, et nous avons assez de courage pour le faire.

-Ne dites pas de sottises, Simpson, vous et vos amis n'avez pas assez de connaissances pour vous battre durant cette bataille.

-Mais ..., commença-t-il.

-Simpson, dit Harry qui venait de se lever, à la fin de ma première année, Albus Dumbledore a dit quelques choses de très intéressant, il a dit :

"Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour tenir tête à ses amis".

-Tu es courageux, nous n'en doutons pas, mais tu es aussi stupide, se battre n'est pas une partie de plaisir, les différentes bataille qui ont eu lieu ici ont été des carnages, de plus ne va pas mourrir stupidement parce que tu n'avais pas les connaissances suffisante pour te battre, ajouta Harry.

-Oui mais les ciqnuièmes année ne savent pas grand choses de plus que nous et ils peuvent se battre, dit un des camarades de Simpson.

-Si, ils en savent beaucoup plus que vous, car je les ai formés une année plus tôt à la pratique des informulés, et je les ai formés au combat durant toutes l'années, ils savent attaquer et se défendre et connaissent des sorts puissants, déclara Harry.

-D'accord, dirent Simpson et ses amis avant de se rasseoir.

Puis tout le monde mangea, deux jours plus tard, les élèves avaient reçu leurs résultats sauf les cinquième et septième année. Les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année partirent, tous les autres décidèrent de rester.

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry était en train de parler à Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

-Nick, il faudrait réunir les fantômes, j'ai un message de Dumbledore à vous transmettre, dit Harry.

-Et qu'elle est-il ce message, demanda Nick.

-Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure si vous réunnissez les fantômes, dit Harry.

-Bien, dans une heure dans la salle sur demande, il y aura tous les fantômes de Poudlard et ceux des alentours, dit Nick.

-Bien, merci Sir Nicolas, déclara Harry.

-De rien c'est normal, dit le fantôme.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était avec les fantômes dans la salle sur demande.

-Bien, commença-t-il, il y a quelques mois, l'âme Dumbledore m'a demander deux services, pour le premier, je dois voir le baron sanglant en privée, s'ilvous plait.

Le Baron Sanglant et Harry sortirent de la salle pour discuter, et Harry, qui avai des scrupules hésita à faire ce que lui avait deùmander Dumbledore, mais finalement il jeta le sort sur le Baron.

-Infantom, lança-t-il, et le rayon noir alla frapper le Baron Sanglant qui devint un esprit, et avant de partir, il lui parla.

-Jeune homme ce que tu viens de faire, n'est pas très bien, mais je sais que tu as obéis à un ordre d'Albus, et je ne t'en veux pas, je serai à tes côté lors de la bataille finale, et saches que j'aurai accepté d'être soumis au sort avec les autres, mais Dumbledore avait raison, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque, dit le Baron Sanglant, les autres accepteront sauf les trois autres fantômes des maisons, car leurs devoirs est de rester et guidé les élèves.

-Merci, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me battre aux côté de Sir Nicolas, mais je serai heureux de me battre aux votres, déclara Harry.

Puis le Baron Sanglant disparu, et Harry retourna dans la salle sur demande.

Les fantômes en le voyant rentrer sans le Baron Sanglant, commencèrent à se poser des questions.

-Où est le Baron Sanglant, demanda Nick.

Il est devenu une âme, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de jeter le sort sur le Baron sans lui demander son avis, mais celui-ci, après être devenu une âme m'a dit qu'il aurait accepter si je lui avait demandé, dit Harry, le deuxième service, étaient de demander aux fantômes de Poudlard si il voulait devenir des âmes, pour être plus puissant lors de la bataille finale, car je sais que vous avez décidé de vous battre à nos côtés.

-C'est bien le cas, et pour répondre à ta question, les quatres fantômes des maisons resteront des fantômes à part le Baron Sanglant, mais il va être remplacé dès maintenant, dit Nick en choisissant un fantôme qui correspondait à l'image des Serpentard, mais prendront une corps lors de la bataille finale, les autres peuvent décider.

Les fantômes se concertèrent, et comme l'avaient prévu le Baron Sanglant, tous accèptèrent, Harry leur jeta le sort chacun leur tour puis ils rentra à la salle commune avec Nick.

-Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée en vous apprenant ce sort, dit le fantôme.

-Oui, dit Harry.

Puis une fois à la salle commune, Harry alla se coucher, car cette série de sort l'avait épuisé.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Mouvement de troupes et Nagini.

Le lendemain, il décida qu'il devrait déplacer les troupes, à partir du lendemain, mais pas toutes, car la baitaille ne commencerait pas tout de suite, et que si toutes les troupes étaient présente, Voldemort pourrait passer à l'attaque, et juste avant de lancer la bataille, il devrait envoyer les serpents dans la forteresse de Voldemort pour qu'ils tuent et lui ramènent Nagini.

Le premier jour de pleine lune était dans cinq jours, il décida de commencer par aller lui même sur l'île, et d'installer les serpents sur l'île.

Les examens étant fini, les cours ressemblaient plus à une garderie qu'à des cours, Harry demanda donc l'autorisation à Mcgonagall de sortir avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Draco et Ginny. Elle la lui donna, ils partirent donc en début d'après midi, avec les serpents pour l'île perdue, une fois sur place, ils visitèrent le château de lumière qui était encore parfaitement en état, et bien tenu malgré les dizaines d'années où il avait été laisser à l'abandon, Harry se demanda alors si il n'y avait pas des elfes de maisons sur place, et il essaya de les appelés pour voir.

-Y-a quelqu'un, crai Harry et sa voix résonna dans les couloirs.

Tout d'un coup, une cinquantaine d'elfes armées de baguette magique les encerclèrent.

-Qui êtes vous, Que faites vous ici, demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Nous sommes de votre camps,dit Harry, et je suis content que vous vous consideriez comme des elfes libres.

-C'est le cas, et comment avez vous fait pour passer avec les Quintapeds et la barrière, demanda le même elfe.

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que la barrière et les Quintapeds ont été détruit, dit Harry, par moi et mes amis ici présent.

-Vous ne mentez pas je le sens, ainsi que le fait que vous êtes des êtres bénéfiques, dit l'elfe, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça.

-Car le monde est en guerre, contre un mage noir revenu à la vie, Lord Voldemort, déclara Draco.

-Bien, et cette île va à nouveau servir de champs de bataille, demanda un elfe.

-Oui, nous aimerion snous en servir de champs de bataille, et, seriez vous prêt à vous battre à nos côtés, d'égal à égal, demanda Hermione.

-Oui, nous y sommes prêts, à une condition, que cette île soit à nous et à nous seuls elfes de maison, qui vivont ici, où pour ceux qui vivent ailleurs, mais qui veulent prendre leur vacances pendant les pèriodes de paix, dit le chef des elfes.

-C'est d'accord, dit Harry, mais combien êtes vous en tout.

-En tout, nous sommes cinq cents, tous les elfes de maisons qui appartenait aux deux camps lors de la précedente guerre, et que les sorciers ont laisser là, nos baguettes, nous les avons volés à des sorciers morts, déclara l'elfe.

-Bien, ces serpents sont avec nous, avez vous une idées pour que je les introduise dans la forteresse maléfique, demanda Harry.

Un jeune elfe qui comme tous les jeunes de toutes les espèces avaient beaucoup d'imagination s'avança et regarda Harry fièrement.

-Moi je sais, pourquoi ne pas les installer dans les murs en les faisant survivre, et les libérer dès que Voldemort sera là, ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise James, dit le chef.

-Non, c'est une bonne idée, y a-t-il des tuyaux dans les murs, demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondit un elfe.

-Eh bien, je vais les téléporter dans la plomberie, dans laquelle il pourront se déplacer et sortir pour aller faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, vous êtes d'accord, demanda Harry en se tournant vers les serpents.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

Les elfes étaient abasourdis.

-Vous parlez Fourchelang, je ne suis plus sûr de devoir vous faire confiance, dit le chef.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Voldemort m'a transmis ce pouvoir qu'il tient de son aieul en me lançant le sort qui m'a fait cette cicatrice, dit Harry.

-D'accord, dirent les elfes.

Puis Harry lança le sort qui placèrent les serpents dans la tuyauterie de l'autre forteresse.

Puis Harry proposa aux elfes de venir à Poudlard, mais ceux-ci refusèrent, et dirent qu'ils allaient préparer la forteresses pour l'arrivée des troupes dans les prochains jours.

Harry fit venir de la nourriture où des ingrédients pour que les elfes et ceux qui voudraient préparent des repas pendant la durée de la bataille finale.

Puis ils repartirent snas tarder, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, Harry alla dans la zone invisible pour expliquer son plan à l'état major.

Il trouva tous les généraux présents, devant une carte de l'île, il les rejoins accompagnés par ses amis, il regarda la carte et expliqua son plan.

-Alors pour commencer, les centaures et les licornes iront se positionné dans les sous bois qui entourent notre forteresse, il faudra construire une enceinte pour que les troupeaux d'hyppogriffes, de sombrals et de Gryffon ne s'échappent pas. Ensuite chaque personne ayant besoin de dormir aura une chambre dans la forteresse. Il y a des elfes dans la forteresse, qui y vivent, où qui sont les descendant de ceux qui y vivaient pendant la précédente guerre. Les serpents sont dans les canalisations de la forteresse maléfique, ils se déplacent comme le Basilic pendant ma deuxième année. Ensuite pour la bataille en elle même, elle se déroulera comme celle de Poudlard, mais là nous y dévoileront toutes nos forces qui s'élèvent à combien, aux final, discoura Harry.

-Eh bien, il y a en tout soixante mille combattants sorciers tout pays confondus, ainsi que les créatures magiques, ce qui fait environ quatre-vingt dix mille, et environ deux cent mille Moldus ont accepté de se battre à nos côtés, dit le chef des Aurors.

-Bien, très bien, dit Harry, il faut les réunird'ici deux jours à Londres, et que le troisièmes jours ils soient ici.

-Ce sera fait, et il quitta la tente, avant de furtivement quitter Poudlard et transplanner aux ministères.

Il faut prévenir nos alliés dans le monde, que tout le monde se réunissent ici dans deux jours, et qu'ils soient tout de suite redirigés vers l'ile perdue, Nous ne partirons qu'en derniers pour que Voldemort n'arrivent pas trop tôt, dit Harry.

Bien, dirent les généraux.

Des messages furent envoyés à tous les ministres de la magie, et à tous les alliés sorciers ou Moldus du Royaume Uni, Harry prévint personnellement le directeur de l'école du Tibet pour qu'ils fassent passer le message.

Deux jours plus tard, tous le moldus et sorciers engagés dans la guerre, quelque soit leur nationalité était là, et furent immédiatement envoyés à l'île perdu, à la fin de la journée, il ne restait que mille combattants sorciers dans la zone invisible.

Le lendemain matin, Ils partirent tous sauf Harry et ses amis qui étaient les derniers, mais Harry voulait faire quelques choses avant de partir, ils allèrent dans la grande salle et Harry créa un sort dont la formule était :

Que le mal jamais ne pénètre ce lieu,

Qu'ici son influence ne s'étende pas,

Que l'amour qui brûle en mes amis et en moi,

Bloque les portes de ce lieu,

Contre toutes effractions du mal.

Et que l'épée et le bouclier qui me protègent du mal,

Reviennent ici jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui les mérite entre en ce lieu.

Il sentit les étincelles vertes au bout de ses doigts, il apprit la formule à ses amis , et tous ensemble ils la répétèrent, et une poudre doré fit le tour de chateau avant de revenir à leur baguette, le château était protégé.

Puis Harry voulut faire quelques choses, au-dessus de la table des professeurs sur le mur, il grava dans la pierre la phrase suivante :

Ces dernières années

Ici ont séjournés, des hommes et des femmes magnifiques, ici ont séjournés les combattants du bien de la seconde guerre des sorciers, des professeurs, des élèves, des créatures magique, et le jour où vous aurez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez vous d'eux.

Harry Potter.

Puis il partit, avec ses amis jusqu'à la grille de l'école.

Sur le chemin ils parlèrent.

-Harry, pourquoi avoir gravé cela, demanda Ron.

-Parce que cela rends hommage aux morts qu'il y a déjà eu, à ceux qu'il va y avoir, à ceux qui survivront, et cela servira aux générations futures, dit Harry.

Ils étaient arrivés, ils transplannèrent sur l'île, dans le château, ils étaient à peine arrivés dans leur "chambre, où ils allaient tous dormir, comme le dortoir de Gryffondor mais mixte, qu'ils entendirent du bruit dehors, Voldemort arrivait déjà, il avait un peu moins de troupes qu'eux, mais il y avait des créatures puissantes, Harry prévint par télépathie le chef des serpents que Voldemort arrivait avec Nagini.

Le serpent lui répondit qu'il l'avait sentit, et que Nagini se baladait déjà dans le château, il avait senti leur présence, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il étaient, il allait donc bientôt pénétrer dans la tuyauterie, il profiterait de ça pour le tuer et qu'Harry les ramène, puis le serpent se tut, Nagini venait d'arriver dans ce secteur, tous les serpents menait une lutte acharnée contre lui, et il était bléssé, mais réussissait à tuer bon nombre de serpent su son passage, mais finalement, à force de morsure, de venin, et de diverse blessures, il finit pararrêter de bouger pour se maintenir en vie, un serpent s'accrocha à lui et Harry les ramena, eux et Nagini, puis il s'approcha, et prit Nagini de façon à ne pas se faire mordre, et vit qu'il était encore en vie, il le reposa par terre.

-Avada Kedavra, lança Harry.

Puis le serpent reçut de plein fouet l'éclair verdâtre. Harry pour ne pas prendre de risque décida de se débarraser du serpent.

-Destructum, jeta-il.

Et le serpent tomba en poussière. Il était minuit, Harry se doutait que Voldemort avait sentit la mort de Nagini, mais il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de recrée des Horcruxes avec la bataille qui commencerait dès l'aurore le lendemain.

Harry alla se coucher, il dormit très mal cette nuit là, il avait protéger son esprit, mais la fureur de Voldemort était telle, que les cauchemars parvenait à passer, Voldemort ne pouvait lire dans son esprit, mais les cauchemars l'empêchait de dormir, il voyait ses amis mourrir dans d'atroces souffrance et Ginny se faire violer par des mangemorts.

Le lendemain, après ce sommeil agités, Harry réunit toutes les troupes pour leur dire de se préparer à se battre, dans la nuit, Rogue était arrivé, content de la tactique employé par Harry, il était entré dans la chambre et l'avait réveiller brusquement, mais pas méchamment.

-Potter, avait-il dit, vous êtes plus fort et plus intelligent que je le pensais, le coup d'introduire les serpents avant notre arrivée, magnifique, je retire tous ce que j'ai pu vous dire de blessant depuis votre cinquième année.

-Merci professeur, mais que faites vous là, avait demandé Harry.

-Eh bien, je me bats de votre côté tout à l'heure, donc j'ai profité du sommeil de la majorité de nos hommes pour venir rejoindre les troupes ici, nous sommes à égalité de nombres, mais vous avez des moldus, avait-il rappelé à Harry.

-Les moldus, c'était exclamé Harry, il faut que je créer des nouveaux sort de protections, j'ai déjà une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin daide pour la formule.

-Quelle est votre idée, demanda Rogue.

-Des bulles protectrices, il pourront sortir les épées de ces bulles, mais les Mangemort auront beaucoup de mal à y entrer, et la plupart des sorts seront absorbés, sauf l'Avada Kedavra, avait dit Harry, en fait vous êtes au courant.

-Oui, je sais que vous avez bloquer un Avada Kedavra avec un de vos boucliers, avait répondut Rogue.

-Bien, vous avez une idée pour la formule, avait demandé Harry.

-Et pourquoi pas :

Ces hommes et femmes sans pouvoirs,

sont vulnérables, entourés les d'une bulle protectrice,

Pour que les sorts rebondissent,

Vers le lanceur qui sera en retard.

-Oui, c'est bien, avait dit Harry.

Puis il avait créer le sort, avant de montrer une chambre libre à Rogue, et d'aller se recoucher.

A l'aurore, tous les sorciers du biens étaient à leur place, ceux qui le devaient étaient près à s'envoler sur les sombrals, Hyppogiffes ou gryffons, Les centaures et les licornes attendaient à l'orée du bois hors de vue, et le reste, les moldus à cheval, armées d'épées et de bouclier magique, les sorciers armées d'épées, de boucliers magiques, et de leur baguette qui était encastré dans les pommeaux des épées où se trouvait un emplacement pour les mettre, qui s'ajustait ensuite aux baguettes.

Sur l'épée de Gryffondor, il y en avait un aussi, Pour les animagus, ils avaient dans le dos, un fourrreau, et un porte bouclier qui s'ajusteraient à la taille de l'animal, et qui les empêcheraient de perdre l'épée et le bouclier.

Les troupes de Voldemort se plaçèrent face à Harry.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : La bataille finale.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Draco, avait en plus des de l'épée et du bouclier, un bâton, qu'ils avaient appris à manier lors de leur voyage au Népal.

Harry lançat les sortilège les sortièges de protections normal sur les sorciers et les moldus, puis lacat ensuite les sortilèges de protections spécial pour es moldus, aveant de lancer le sort qui donnerait du courage et de la vigueur aux combattants de leur camps, il renonca à jetter le sort des flammes sur le camps adverses car cela ne servirait à rien, Voldemort devait les avoir protéger. Puis les troupes aériennes s'envolèrent tandis que les troupes aux sols commencait à charger, les centaures et les licornes sortirent des bois, puis les troupes du mal chargèrent à leur tour, suivit par des créatures monstrueuses. Au bout d'une dizaine d'interminabler minutes, les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent dans un mélange de rage et des cris de douleurs des premiers bléssé des deux camps.

Harry se servait des deux en même temps, pendant qu'il donnait des coups d'épée d'un côté, il frappait avec son bâton de l'autre, tranformant son visage en gueule de loup, il déchirait les ennemis qui l'entouraient, avec l'épée il lançait des sorts autour de lui.

Les moines Shaolin faisaient des ravages, mais les troupes de Voldemort étaient nombreuse et puissante, les détraqueurs arrivaient ainsi que des fantômes, les fantômes de Poudlard entrèrent en scène, ils s'attaquèrent aux autres fantômes, les dirigeant vers Harry qui comprit la manoeuvre, il lança un sortilège Infantom multiple sur les fantômes qu'avaient rabbattu ceux des quatres maisons, ceux-ci se transformèrent en esprit, c'est ce moment que choisis les autres esprits pour entrer en scène, ils arrivèrent du ciel, faisant fuir les détraqueurs et les poursuvant pour les toucher et ainsi les faire partir en fumée au contact d'un pouvoir magique pur et plein d'espoir.

Les troupes aériennes bombardaient le centre de l'armée du mal avec les grenades magique, et lançaient des sortilège du Pentagramme sur les dragons, qui se retournait contre leur maître avant de repartir pour leur milieu naturel.

Les troupes de Voldemort faisaient aussi beaucoup de dégâts, les Chimères qui bondissait à travers les champs de bataille en évitant d'écraser, sûrement par magie les toupes du mal, tuait des dizaines de sorciers du bien, mais tout à coup, un moldus à dos de Griffon leva son épée, et tous les visage se levèrent vers lui, plusieurs éclairs venaient de frapper l'épée, sans le blésser graçe à la magie de l'épée, il eut alors l'instinct de ne pas contenir l'énergie de la foudre dans l'épée, et pointa son épée sur trois chimères, les éclairs fusèrent et les frappèrent de plein fouet, elles tombèrent raides mortes sur le sol. Voldemort n'étaient toujours pas présent dans la bataille en elle même, il devait sûrement observer des remparts.

Chaque camp devait avoir perdu environ un quart de ses troupes, les forces du mal devait avoir encore environ cent cinquante mille personnes et créatures tandis que les forces du bien avaient perdu un peu moins de troupe ils leur restaient environ cent soixante dis milles unités.

Mais les rapports de forces s'inversèrent, une sorte de vortex apparut au dessus du champs de bataille, elle avait été ouverte des remparts, c'étaient Voldemort, puis une troupe de vingt-cinq milles cavalier sans tête apparurent et fondirent sur les troupes du bien qui ne surent comment réagir, ce furent les moldus qui réagirent les premiers, sur leurs Griffons, ils foncèrent sur les créatures et utilisèrent leurs épées pour atteindre les chevaux qui eux étaient bien vivants, en une heure ils réussirent à mettre à pied tous les cavaliers, que les sorciers eurent vite fait de mettre à bas.

La nuit commencait à tomber et la lune allait se lever, tous les loups garous étaient aller prendre la potion tue loup, et lorsque la lune apparu dans le ciel, Voldemort envoya ses Loups Garous fous furieux à l'assault des troupes, ils étaient environ cinq cents, Le bien, avaient à l'avant de l'armée pour la nuit environ trois cents Loups garous, et ceux-ci se tinrent, prêt, ils étaient lucides, et pourraient anticiper les actes de leurs homologues, la bataille entre les loups garous dura la moitié de la nuit, sans que nul dans quelque camp que ce soit n'ose bouger, els lycan se battait furieusement, ceux du mal avaient le dessus en nombres, et en force brute, mais ceux du biens, avaient le dessus en intelligence et en stratégie, ils étaient mener par Remus, ils avaient commencer par s'attaquer à Fenrir Greyback, le chef du camps adverse et à force d'une lutte l'avait tuer avec une perte de soixante personnes, les loups garous du mal désorienté, ils en avaient décimé environ deux cents. Puis les autres avaient repris leurs esprits, et avaient commencer à mieux se défendre, au bout de deux heures de combat, il ne restait plus que dix loups garous dans le camp adverse contre cent cinquantes dans le camp du bien. Voldemort les fit battre en retraite, il lui en restait environ deux cents en réserve, et aux forces du bien, environ cinquante.

Après cette bataille, les mangemorts s'attaquèrent aux différentes créatures, aux sorciers et aux humains, les troupes aériennes avaient réatterri à cause de la nuit, et se battait au sol, le combat tournait à l'avantage des forces du mal. Au matin, les combats s'arrêtèrent, les armées prennaient deux heures de repos avant de reprendre le combat, Harry et ses amis allèrent dans la tente de l'état Major.

-Alors où en sommes nous, demanda Harry à Bane et au chefs des géants.

-Et bien, ils ont le dessus en nombre, il nous reste à vue d'oeil cent mille unités et eux, il doit leur en rester cent cinquante mille, je pense qu'il faudrait lancer les géants dans la bataille, histoire de rééquilibrer les forces, dit le chef des Géants

Oui, nous placerons les Géants en première lignes lorsque la bataille reprendra, les troupes aériennes sont divisé par deux, le besoin n'est plus dans les airs, les détraqueurs ont été vaincus, et les fantômes aussi, il faut se concentrer sur le sol, dit Harry.

-Oui, d'accord, il va falloir y aller, dit Bane.

Puis tous sortirent de la tente et allèrent mettre les troupes en place, et une demi heure plus tard, la bataille repris son cours, les Géants décimèrent les sorciers ennemis, mais les cyclopes étaient de forces égale et s'attaquait férocement aux troupes du bien, mais ils furent finalement stopper par les moldus qui connaissant les légendes des temps anciens, jettaient leurs épées dans les yeux des cyclopes avant qu'elle ne reviennent dans leur main par magie.

La bataille qui se déroulait maintenant étaient à l'avantage du bien, Voldemort rappella ses troupes et les fit rentrer dans l'enceinte du chateau des ténèbres, il battait en retraite, la bataille ne reprendrait pas avant le lendemain, et ce serai une bataille de pure magie, la force brute ne pouvait plus être utilisé des deux côtés, il ne restait ni assez de Géants dans le camps du bien, ni assez de cyclopes et autres créatures dans le camps du mal, Quant aux Loups garous, ils étaient trop affaiblis pour se battre, il resterait enfermer pendant la nuit après avoir bu une potion tue loup.

Durant cette nuit là, Harry rêva, il vit ce qu'il se passait dans la forteresse ennemi, Voldemort cherchait Nagini, sans le trouver, bien sûr, il avait été tué puis son corps détruit, il ne le trouverait pas, finalement Voldemort cessa de le chercher se disant qu'il réapparaitrait bien, et qu'il valait mieux le laisser se ballader plutot que de risquer qu'il meurent sur le champs de bataille.

Harry se réveilla avec une douleur dans la cicatrice, mais soulagé que Voldemort n'est pas remarqué la mort de Nagini.

Le lendemain, les troupes se replaçèrent, il n'y avait plus de troupes aériennes, les dernières créatures adverse furent vite tué, mais les sorciers adverses mirent hors de combats, sans les tuer, le reste des combattants Géants, ce serait une bataille de sorciers et créatures armées de baguettes contre mangemorts, n'étaient sur le champs de bataille que les mangemorts pourl es forces du mal, les sorciers, les elfes de maison, les centaures et les gobelins, pour le bien,Harry avait préférer laisser les moldus à l'intérieur et avait jetter un sort pour qu'il soit téléporter chez eux au cas où il perdrait.

La bataille commença, il y avait cinquante milles unités dans chaque camps, et pendant ce troisième jours, Voldemort entra en scène dès le début de la bataille.

Les combattans chargèrent, Les animagis des deux camps se transformaient partiellement pour blesser ou tuer le plus de monde du camps adverses, Harry lui s'étaient transformé en loup pour chercher voldemort, et tuait tus les mangemorts qu'ils croisaient sur son passage.

Au début de l'après midi, il trouva Voldemort qui s'étaient écarter de la bataille, pour un duel de sorciers, Harry se retransforma en humain, et pris sa baguette dans une main, et le bouclier de Gryffondor dans l'autre, et lorsqu'il le vit, Voldemort devint fou de rage.

-Espèce de petit rat, où à tu eu ça, Si je vois Queudver je le tue, dit Voldemort.

-Que se passe-t-il Tom, dit Harry en reprenant la tactique de Dumbledore; tu as perdus quelques choses, ta pseudo immortatlité peut-être.

-Sale rat va, dit Voldemort avant de lancer un sort à Harry en traître que Harry bloqua avec un protego.

Puis Harry tout un maintenant une barrière psychique autour de ses pensées tenta d'entrer dans celle de Voldemort, mais ce qu'il y vit était tel qu'il ne put se résoudre à rester dans son esprit. Voldemort le regarda surpris.

-Tu es un legilimens, dit-il, et un très bon occlumens malgré ce que m'avait dit ce traître de Rogue.

-Eh oui, je me suis améliorer, ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire, dit Harry, n'est ce pas Tom.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit celui-ci, Tom Jedusor n'existe plus.

-Tu en es si sûr, dit Harry.

Que celui qu'il était ressorte du passé,

Que les souvenirs reviennent.

Harry avait lancer ce sort qu'il avait eu l'idée d'inventer à force d'en apprendre sur Voldemort.

Le visage de Voldemort changea, une vague de terreur passa sur son visage avant de disparaître.

-J'ai eu peur de ce que j'étais, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus cette peur, car c'est graçe à ce que j'étais que je suis devneu ce que je suis, dit Voldemort.

-Raté, pensa Harry.

Un duel de sort s'engagea, qui dura plusieurs heures, les sortilèges fusaient, arrêter, déviés, ou mal visé, les deux combattans commencaient à fatiguer, puis Harry fit une erreus, il avait sauter pour eviter un sort, mais il se receptionna mal, et tomba, il était à la merci de Voldemort, qui en profita pour lancer un sortilège de la mort.

-Avada Kedavra, crai-t-il.

Et un éclair vert fusa vers Harry, mais celui-ci fut par miracle stopper, Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il s'en rendit compte très vite, Draco c'était placé sur la route du sort et l'avait reçu de plein fouet, Harry se rempli de rage, et jeta un sort à Voldemort en le formulant à haute voix.

-Sectumsempra, lança-t-il.

Voldemort le bloqua avec un Protego puissant, avant de réfléchir.

-Rogue m'avait parler des effets de ce sort, je crois que je vais l'utiliser, à un moment où à un autre, dit Voldemort.

Puis le combat repris, et à la deuxième erreur de Harry Voldemort lança un Sectumpsempra qui encore une fois fut stopper, mais partiellement, c'était Queudver, qui s'était jetter en travers de la route du sortilège, il regardait Harry.

-J'ai régler ma dette, dit-il avant de succomber à ses blessurs.

Harrya vait reçu une partie du sort, et gtous son flan gauche était blesser, mortellement, il fallait qu'il eb finisse, il combattit avec ardeur se rapprocha de Voldemort, et celui-ci qui s'attendait à un sortilège de la mort fut surpris par le coup d'épée que Harry lui planta dans le ventre, il tomba à terre, Harry usa de ses dernière force pour planter l'épée à l'emplacement du coeur de son ennemi, qui mourrut dans la seconde, en quelques minutes, la nouvelles avaient courru, Voldemort était mort, les mangemorts arrêtèrent de se battre et furent décimer les uns après les autres, en une heure il n'y en avait plus, puis on rammassa les corps des personnes des forces du bien, avant de bruler les autres corps, le corps de Harry encore vivant fut ammener d'urgence à dans le château, dans uen grande salle ronde,remplit de rune.

Là, les sorciers se demandèrent comment faire pour le sauver, et les plus grands sorciers du monde étant présents, ainsi que Ginny, qui étaient en vie, lancèrent des sorts de guérisons tous en même temps, pendant que Ginny soignait Harry avec son pouvori, Les cents plus grands sorciers du monde d'abord, mais ensuite quasiment tous les sorciers qui piouvaient entrer dans la salle jetèrent des sortilèges de guérisons plus ou moins ppuissants, tous en même temps, au bout de six heures de soins acharnés à se relayer, Toutes les blessures les plus graves s'étaient refermé, une heure plus tard Harry ouvrait les yeux à l'hopital Ste Mangouste.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : Après la bataille.

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre d'hopital, ces amis l'entouraient, tous sauf Draco, Draco, il se rappellait il lui avait sauvé la vie en s'interposant entre lui et un sortilège de la mort, ensuite, Harry regarda, il manquait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui, puis il remarqua des larmes dans les yeux de Ron et de Ginny, et il comprit, il n'avait jamais vu Ron dans un tel état de nerfs et de tristesse, de plus en regardant bien, il vit qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit Ron dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé mon frère, je l'aimais aussi, pas de la même façon que toi, mais je l'aimais, dit Harry.

Et il pleura, encourageant Ron à faire de même, tous les duex pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et furent rejoint par Ginny, Sirius, Nevile, et tous les amis proches présents dans la salle, tous prirent Harry, Ron et Ginny dans leur bras.puis ils les laissèrent seuls.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi elle et pas moi, elle était meilleur que moi, dit Ron, pourquoi elle est partie, je veux la serrer dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je le voudrais, dit Harry.

Puis une infermière entra, avec quelques choses dans les bras.

-Mr Weasley, je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant, mais votre amie était enceinte,nous avons pu sauver le bébé, dit l'infirmière.

-Quoi, dit Ron, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas y croire, c'est une fille ou un garçon.

-Une fille monsieur, dit l'infirmière.

-Elle s'appèlera Hermione, comme sa mère, Hermione Lyra Weasley, dit Ron.

-C'est un très beau nom Ron, dit Ginny.

Harry se leva.

-Je veux aller voir Hermione, dit-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas Harry, dit Ginny.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux la voir, qui d'autre de notre année est mort, demanda-t-il.

-Bien, on va y aller, de notre année, il y a vingt-cinq élèves, parmi tous les élèves, il y en a environ soixante-dix.

-Je vois, dit Harry, qui de notre maison est mort, demanda Harry.

-Malheureusement, la plupart de notre année sont des gryffondors,il en reste ne vie que Parvati Patil, Seamus Finigan, Neville, nous et quelques autres, dit Ron.

Puis Harry mit fin à la conversation et se leva, il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle où se trouvait Hermione, quand Harry la vit, il courut, il se jeta sur elle, la suppliant de se réveiller, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas rester comme ça, qu'ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres, qu'elle devait revenir, et à force, ses larmes se tarirent, et il demanda à voir Draco, on le mena à lui, il était pâle comme la mort et n'avait de blessure que celle qu'il avait reçu avant de se heurter au sortilège de la mort.

Harry se plaça à côté du corps; et pleura, en tenant la main de Draco dans les siennes, il pleura assez longtemps, et au moment de partir, il se retourna et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

Puis il alla voir ses camarades mort, pleurant pour tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient ainsi que pour ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Après trois jours passé à l'hopital, il put en sortir, et lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, où toutes les affaires des élèves étaient rester, il alla sur la tombe de Dumbledore, là il se recueuilla puis il fut rejoint par ses amis, Neville était avec eux c'est ce moment que choisis l'âme de Dumbledore pour apparaître.

-Bonjour, Harry, bonjour vous tous, je suis désolé de la mort d'Hermione, la magie, pour vous récompensé pour vos sacrifices, vous permet de voir une personne de votre choix chacun pendant une heure, et après elle devra repartir, dit Dumbledore Harry c'est à toi de commencer.

-Je veux voir mon père, dit Harry.

-Ron, demanda Dumbledore, je suppose que c'est Hermione, alors va chercher votre fille.

-Oui, dit Ron avant de transplanner et de revenir avec sa fille dans les bras.

-Ginny, qui veux-tu revoir, demanda Dumbledore.

-J'aimerais voir Lily Potter, dit Ginny.

-Sirius, dit Dumbledore, à toi.

-Moi j'aimerais revoir mon frère Regulus.

-Neville, demanda Dumbledore.

-Moi j'aimerais revoir Draco Malfoy, dit celui-ci.

-Bien, puis il repartit dans les airs après avoir dit:

-Harry, je savais que tu allais y arriver.

Puis une forte lumière brilla dans le ciel, et lorsqu'elle disparut, les personnes demander étaient là, Ron serra Hermione dans ses bras avant de demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit pour leur fille, et celle ci répondit qu'elle n'avait pas osé, Ron lui dit comment il l'avait appeler, il s'embrassèrent.

Harry parla avec ses parents, Ginny lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau en appelant sa mère, ensuite, Sirius s'expliqua avec son frère, il leur restait quarante minutes, qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble, le groupes d'amis, ainsi que Regulus et les parents de Harry, Remus les avaient rejoint, Harry était heureux, à la fin de l'heure impartit, Harry serra ses parents ses bras, puis ils serrèrent Ginny dnas leur bras, ils étaient content que leur fils ait trouv quelqu'un, Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent, une dernière fois, et chacun se dit au revoir, puis pendant un énième dernier baiser entre Ron et Hermione il disparurent à jamais cette fois ci.

Epilogue :

Ron, est devenu gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre dès sa sortie de Poudlard ou presque, il élève sa fille seul pendant cinq ans, puis il se maria avec une de ses coéquipières, bien qu'il ne l'aimât pas autant qu'il aimait Hermione, mais il l'aimait énormément. Il a eu des résultats très honorables à ses Aspics. Il a eu un fils avec sa femme.

Harry est devenu Aurors très rapidement et a exercé ce métier pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce que les derniers adeptes de Voldemort soit éliminer. Il est le parrain d'Hermione, eet une fois son travail d'Auror terminé, il est devenu l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditc d'Angleterre. Il s'est marrié avec Ginny très vite après la guerre, et il eurent un fils à peu près un an après la naissance d'Hermione.

Harry a eu de très bon résultat à ses Aspics. Ils ont eu une fille deux ans après la naissance de leur fils

Ginny a eu de bons résultats à ses Aspics et est devenu guérisseuse à Ste mnagouste, ses dons lui servent tous les jours, elle s'est marié avec Harry et il ont eu un fils et une fille.

Remus et Tonks se sont mariés, et ont eu deux enfants, deux fils, aucun n'est deux n'est un loup garous de façon inné.

Neville s'est beaucoup améliorer en magie, il a eut des résultat honorable à ses Aspics, et est devenur quelques années plus tard, professeur de botanique à Poudlard, juste après la retraite de Mme Chourave, il s'est marié à Luna Lovegood qui a repris le Chicaneur.

Sirius a été réhabilité, il a eut de meilleurs notes à ses Aspics, et c'est associé aux jumeaux Weasley, en créant une gamme Maraudeurs dans leurs produits.

Les jumeaux ont réussis leur vie, après leur association avec Sirius leurs vente ont explosé. Pour faire plaisir à leur mère, ils ont passé leurs Aspics, et ont eu de bons résultats. Ils se sont mariés chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, cette fic se termine ici, je pense à deux projets, l'un est en rapport avec Harry Potter,e t l'autre est une histoire qui m'est propre ce n'est pas une fanfiction de quelques livre que ce soit mais juste une histoire qui pourrait germer des limbes de mon esprit. 


End file.
